Baby and the Beast
by hybridspuppy
Summary: When Caroline hears a knock on her door at ten in the morning, the last thing she expects is Klaus to be holding a baby in terror. The note with him tells them he is Henry. He was made with magic. He ages. He's a vampire. He's special. He's unwanted. Caroline agrees to help Klaus with the baby, but really doesn't expect it to cause so much trouble with everyone else.
1. Henry

Caroline sighs at the knock on the door and moves her fringe from her face. She grabs her cheer hoodie from the sofa, pulling it over her as she flashes down the stairs. Another heavier knock makes her jump and she quickly opens the door. She frowns at Klaus as he glares down at her, his eyes showing not anger, but confusion and worry. That quickly changes when he looks down her body, admiring her long legs under the large hoodie. "What do you want?" She asks confused and slightly embarrassed. She had expected Elena or Bonnie, at the most Stefan, so she didn't think her lack of jeans were going to be a problem. Her eyes flick to his folded arms as the bundle inside them moves. "What is that?" She asks, worry filling her embarrassment. He looks down at it and his body stiffens more as it moves again. "Can I come in?" He practically begs. She nods, moving out of his way. He steps inside and thrusts the bundle in to her own arms. She barely gets a hold of it before he retracts his arms and shuts the door behind them. "Why do you have a baby?" She squeaks, looking down at the small thing. She watches as it relaxes in her arms and moves in to her, nudging the fabric of her hoodie out of the way to rest on her arms. "It was left on the porch with a note," he answers, a light growl in his voice as the walk to the front room. "I didn't kill it's parents if that is what you are implying, love," he adds, turning to her. She rolls her eyes and sits on the sofa, resting her arms on her lap to get comfortable. "I wasn't implying anything," she counters. "I just wanted to know how you ended up on my doorstep at ten in the morning with a baby in your arms... and pure terror on face," she teases, smirking as his face turns straight. "I'm not scared of it," he says, trying hard not to growl incase it scares the baby. "You so are," she mutters, looking back to the baby. "The almighty, powerful hybrid comes crying to a baby vamp for help because he's scared of a baby," she teases, turning her voice in to more of a coo as she nuzzles the baby. "A note was left with it," he mumbles, ignoring her taunts as he pulls folded paper from his pocket. Caroline looks up and carefully slides her arm from under the sleeping heap on her lap. She takes the note from him and frowns sadly as she unfolds it.

_His name is Henry. Me and my partner have wanted a child since we were human, over 500 years ago. We found a witch who promised us a spell could help us. She failed to mention the difficulties of this spell. Last week the spell was cast. After I fed, I became six months pregnant. I fed again, and I went in to labour. He was born three days ago. He can only drink human blood, but when we fed him he aged six months. We can't keep him, he isn't what we wanted. I can't kill him myself, I could never kill my child, even though I don't want him. Please, get rid of him. Just don't try to find us and don't give him back. We'll be dead by the time you read this, the sun is rising in an hour._

Caroline blinks a few times at the note before looking down at the boy in front of her. "How could someone just hate their child like this?" She whispers. Klaus shifts to her side, sitting next to her and taking the note from her. "I don't know, love," he answers honestly, "I don't see how people can hate something so pure." She turns to him, startled by his words and the sincerity behind them. He keeps his eyes on the baby, trying not to let her know there was a double meaning behind those words. "You should call your witch friend," he says. She nods and he glances at her, their eyes locking as they stare at each other. The front door opens and Klaus shoots up to his feet, putting distance between himself and Caroline. Liz walks in, dropping the car keys in her hand. "What did I miss, now?" She squeaks. Klaus smirks, noticing the family trait and looks at Caroline to explain. She sighs, looking from him to her mom. "Mom," she says calmly, "he isn't mine. In case you've forgotten, I'm a vampire." Liz relaxes a little and picks up her keys, placing them on the coffee table as she sits next to Caroline. "Who's is he?" She asks, looking at Klaus. He frowns and tilts his head slightly. "Sheriff Forbes," he addresses, "I think you should read this and I'll explain later." He hands her the note and allows her to read it before telling them the full story of the baby's appearance.

Caroline's jaw tenses as she looks away from him, rage and disgust filling her after hearing te treatment of such an adorable, innocent baby. "So... Henry... is going to need some essentials," Liz points out, looking at Caroline. "I'll write a list and you can go shopping for them whilst I'm at work," she tells her, rising from the sofa. Caroline looks at Klaus, her face showing that sad frown again. He feels his stomach twist at her and his heart aches to comfort her. His eyes stay on hers, seeing tears form in them. He'll never understand a woman's connection to children, even other people's, but he can always admire it. He walks over to her, sitting next to her again. She rests her head on his shoulder and he blinks down at her as she moves closer. "How can they hate him?" She asks, shaking her head against his shoulder. Before he knows what he's doing, his hand strokes her hair softly and he plants a kiss on the top of her head. She tenses slightly against him, but softens again as he continues to stroke her hair. Liz walks in, watching them from behind with wide eyes for a moment before shaking it off, knowing how Caroline must be feeling. Liz walks over to the sofa with a sad smile on her face as she hands Klaus the list. She looks at Caroline's distant face and sighs quietly as she walks back towards the door. Klaus watches as the sheriff leaves and feels Caroline move away slightly. He drops his hand, his fingers lightly stroking against her arm as she sits up, Henry in her lap. "I guess we should shop in the next town over," she mumbles, scooping Henry up and handing him to Klaus. He tenses at first, having something so vulnerable and weak in _his_arms was new to him, but he relaxes as Caroline positions his body to suit the baby and him. "I'll get ready and we can leave," she looks at him, her face showing disappointment and longing. Klaus knows it all too well, the feeling of wishing you were human again so you could have a bit of normality in your life. He's felt it once before, but not this strongly. He nods and she flashes away, leaving Henry and him alone on the sofa. He looks down at Henry and smiles slightly. He's not sure why, but his smile turns sad as Henry wriggles closer and balls up his tiny fingers in to fists, waving them around as he fights off the daylight that shifts through the curtains.

Caroline walks down the stairs in tight-fitting jeans and a light blue blouse that drapes over her body. He looks at her as she grabs her jacket from the hanger in the hall. "I'll call Bonnie on the way back," she says, stopping as she looks at Henry. "We haven't got a car seat," she realises, "How did you get him here?" He looks away sheepishly. "I ran over here with him as soon as I found him, sweetheart. Didn't think the car was fast enough," he admits, waiting for her anger to flood out of her mouth. He frowns and turns around when he hears her burst in to laughter. "I'm sorry," she giggles, "I just didn't realise you were _that_ afraid of babies." He rolls his eyes at her jibe and rises with Henry in his arms. "You look more comfortable now, though," she tells him, smiling slightly as he holds Henry properly. "I'm just copying you, love," he charms. She rolls his eyes and grabs her keys. "We're taking my car," she tells him, "So let's go." He nods and follows after her, noticing the clock saying eleven thirty put him off. Surely everyone in this damn town is awake, how many of them were going to see them with this bloody baby in his arms. As if sensing Klaus' tension, Caroline turns on the porch and takes Henry from him, dangling the keys in her fingers. "Lock up and you can drive," she smiles. He nods, smiling back at her in gratitude. "We'll have to stop off at the hospital and get some more blood bags," she tells him as they walk down the steps to her car, "Unless you want to get the Salvatore's and their stash involved." He rolls his eyes as he opens the car door for her. "Fine,"he sighs, "I'll sneak into the hospital later and grab some." He shuts the door after her as he sees her proud smirk and walks to the driver's side. He looks around at the empty street and sighs with relief as he climbs in.


	2. Bonnie

**Author's note: This will be very OOC but I'll explain why later. I finished this about a week ago and only just gathered the courage to put it up. I'll be editing it and, since it's my first TVD fic and the only one I've ever finished, it may be a bit botched. So, I apologize in advance. I'll upload every day, maybe, but I don't know how may chapters it will be. I uploaded one today because of the great attention it got. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! Don't feel bad if you have any constructive criticism, if it helps, it helps. :)**

* * *

Klaus stops at the Wal-Mart in the next town over, parking close to the doors. He hops out of his side before walking over to Caroline and opening the door for her. She climbs out, still holding Henry in her arms securely. "Relax, love," Klaus whispers, resting a hand on her lower back. She feels a warmth spreading through her back from the contact. She looks up at him, her arms relaxing slightly as she looks in to his eyes. "I'll be back in a second," he whispers, his hand sliding from her. He comes back with a shopping cart that moves boxes and she frowns. "It says we need the basics, love," he says, pulling a list from his pocket. She takes the list from him looking at it over Henry's sleeping body.

_The biggest bag of diapers  
Stroller for 0-2 years  
Cot + Bedding_  
_Car Seat that can turn in to a booster_  
_Teething Ring  
Clothes for various years_  
_Bottles, lots of them_  
_Baby Carrier_  
_Pacifiers_  
_Potty_  
_Toys_

Caroline sighs and nods as they walk to the giant aisle of baby stuff. Klaus leans against the handle of the cart as Caroline looks at everything in detail. He admires her natural mothering ability and watches her carefully, finding that he can't get bored when he looks at her. She pulls faces at certain things, muttering to Henry about the prices and colours and styles. "I'll pay for it, love," he tells her. She turns around, her face showing a sign of surprise before it turns to a suspicious frown. "Actually pay or compel?" She says, her eyes judging him. "Actually pay," he tells her, eyebrow rising, "I'm not completely immoral. It's just baby stuff." She rolls her eyes and shakes it off. "Okay then," she replies cheerily, her face beaming as she turns to assess the cots, bounces in her steps. He follows after her for what feels like hours, pulling down whatever she asks for, not bothering to look at the price since he will definitely have enough cash in wallet to buy the entire aisle... Or half the store.

They walk to the car, Klaus controlling two large carts expertly as Caroline talks to a now awake Henry, his innocent smile causing his heart to ache slightly. Klaus loads up the car with the boxes, glad that the boot is big enough to hold the masses of stuff. He rips open the car seat and assembles it with vampire speed, careful not to let anyone see. Caroline rolls her eyes, but can't help smile at his paternal instinct as he walks to the back seat and installs the awkward seat in. He growls at it a couple of times, cursing until he gets it in. He takes Henry from Caroline and carefully sits him in, attaching the seatbelts securely before walking to the driver's door. Caroline climbs in the back next to Henry and Klaus smiles as he climbs in, looking at them in the rear view mirror as Caroline waves a small teddy at Henry. He begins to gurgle and lets out a small giggle as Caroline tickles him with the bear, making eating noises as she nuzzles it's nose in to Henry's stomach. Klaus rolls his eyes as he reverses the car out of the parking lot.

The car stops outside Caroline's house and he groans, seeing Elena and Bonnie on the porch. "Did you ring Bonnie?" He asks confused, turning to Caroline as the girls stand up and cautiously look at the car. She looks out the back window, shaking her head. "No, I got distracted by Henry," she admits, looking at Klaus. "Then you'd better make up some story and I'll drive round the block," he says. She nods and climbs out, shutting the door behind her and turning the girl's attention to her as Klaus quickly drives away. Bonnie's frown follows the car, but Elena's eyes stay on Caroline. "Where were you?" Bonnie asks, her frown turning judgmental. "Elena," Caroline mumbles, looking at the ground, "Can I talk to Bonnie in private?" Elena's eyes widen with hurt but she nods slowly. "I'll be at Damon's," she mumbles to Bonnie, not hiding the hurt on her face. Caroline winces at his name and Elena sighs as she walks away from the porch. "Care, I know you don't like Damon but-" Bonnie begins. Caroline cuts her off and meets her eyes. "We need your help," Caroline whispers as Klaus reappears in the car and reverses up the drive. Bonnie frowns and Caroline motions for her to follow. The two girls walk to the car as Klaus climbs out and opens the back door for Caroline. She leans in and Bonnie hears some clicking before Caroline backs out, a baby in her hands. Bonnie's eye widen and she looks at Caroline. "Who? What? When?" Bonnie stutters, "WHAT?" Henry giggles and Caroline smiles at him. Klaus speaks up, looking down the street as Elena turns around curiously, "I think you two should go inside." Caroline looks at him and he smirks slightly, "I'll bring in the stuff, love." She nods and smiles back at him, carrying Henry in as she leads the very bewildered Bonnie to the house. She stops at the door and suppresses a laugh as she turns to Klaus. She watches him open the boot and calls back, "You have my keys, stupid." Bonnie's eyes widen again at Caroline's playfulness. He turns around, suppressing a smile as he saunters over to the door. Bonnie's body fills with fear as he nears Caroline, but it subsides when he rubs down one of her arms. She frowns at the contact and how Caroline allowed him to that. He unlocks it and pushes the door open, letting them in. He walks back to the car with a smirk on his face and she rolls her eyes, walking in to the house with Bonnie hissing questions and, no doubt, hiding some in her head.


	3. Tyler

**AN: I got some amazing review, and decided I wanted this up for around Christmas time. There are 36 chapters and an Epilogue. It's going to get very OOC but you'll understand later, promise! I was happily compelled by CitrusyGoddess to update, so I have. Thanks you for the amazing reviews.  
Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom: Henry plays a massive part in their relationship. And it's not cheesy to love Klaroline. I cry. A lot. Just 'cause.  
Clarabelle26: Happy holidays to you, too. Thank you :)**

* * *

Caroline takes a deep breath, searching Bonnie for a reaction to the story as Klaus drops the last of the bags in the hall. He walks over to the door, the chirp of the car signalling that it is locked as he closes it. He places the keys on the side and turns to the carrier. He begins unpacking it and Caroline bounces Henry on her knee, smiling at his gurgling laughter. It shakes Bonnie out of her trance and she nods. "I'll see what I can do," she says, standing from the sofa. "I think you should stay somewhere else though," Bonnie adds, looking between the two of them, "Or people are going to wonder when you guys had a baby that grows six months when it drinks blood." Caroline nods and looks at Klaus. He stops assembling the carrier and looks at her. "There's always a spare room at the mansion," he sighs, turning back to the stuff. She nods and looks at Bonnie. "If you find anything, I'll be with Klaus," she smiles. Bonnie nods and dismisses herself, saying goodbye to Caroline before leaving. Klaus rolls back on his feet and sits on the floor in defeat. "Do I _really _have to pack all this back up, love?" He sighs, rolling his eyes to Caroline. She smiles and picks up Henry. "You can finish that and then go to the hospital," she reminds him. He smirks, nodding to her as she rests Henry against her, bouncing lightly as his eyes flutter in to sleep.

Caroline smiles at Henry as he lies asleep in the carrier on her bed. He drowns in the size of it, surrounded by a blanket to hold him securely, but once he feeds he'll fit better... hopefully. Caroline packs the last of her bags and pulls it on to her shoulder. She drags two suitcases behind her down the stairs quietly, her handbag and a dufflebag on her shoulder. A quiet knock on the front door catches her attention and she watches Klaus walk in, a dufflebag on his shoulders. "How long do you plan on staying, sweetheart?" He jokes, eyebrows raised as he looks at her bags. He takes one of the suitcases and they walk to the car. "I don't know," she says snarkily, "that's why I packed so much." He nods, lips pressed together in an amused agreement. "Where is he?" He asks, looking back at the open door as they put the suitcases on the floor in the back of the car. "He's asleep in the carrier on my bed," she smiles, pulling her bags off her shoulder and dropping them on the seat. "I'll get him," he smiles, his hand gently resting on her shoulder as he moves around her. She feels that warmth again and smiles to herself, feeling a blush on her cheeks. She releases a breath she didn't know she was holding when he let's go, instantly missing the connection. She shuts the door and walks round to the other side of the car. She looks up and sees Tyler frowning at her at the end of the drive. "Tyler," she gasps, hopping back a step. "Where are you going?" He asks, trying to stay calm. She picks up on the slight growl and looks back at the door. She flashes over to it and meets Klaus' eyes. She gives him a look to tell him to stay there. He hides Henry behind the door and looks out at the furious Tyler. Tyler walks towards the door and Klaus flashes back up the stairs, hiding Henry in Caroline's bedroom. "Caroline," Tyler growls, no longer hiding his anger. "It's nothing, Tyler," she snaps, turning to face him as she shuts the door. Tyler tries to walk past her, but she blocks the door with her body. "Tyler, I want you to leave," she says quickly. He steps back, hurt flashing across his face. "Why?" He demands. She looks at the floor for a moment before answering in mumbled voice, "I'm still mad that you took Hayley to the pageant and I can't even really look at you right now knowing what is going on with you two." Tyler frowns fiercely and scoffs. "Forget it, Care," he barks, "You can have your fun with _Klaus_ but I'll be waiting for you to get your head straight and come back to me." She glares up at him, realising this was his opinion, and not the plan to make Klaus think they'd split up. "You know what, Tyler?" She hisses, "You can go to your little wolf slut and play fetch or whatever because I'm not coming back to you. Here's a newsflash, Ty, the world does _not_ revolve around you and your ego. I don't need this crap, I have stuff to do." She tries to walk back in to the house but he grabs her arm. "You mean you have to do Klaus?" He challenges. Her eyebrows rise as her eyes widen massively. "I didn't think you could get any lower but here you are," she says, her voice cracking as tears sting the backs of her eyes. Tyler's face falls, realising their situation and opens his mouth to apologise. "Get away from me, Tyler," she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek. He stands still in front of her, holding her arm, conflicted and she shouts at him, "GET AWAY FROM ME, TYLER!" He steps back a couple of times until the back of his foot hovers at the edge of the steps. Klaus throws open the door and glares at Tyler, his hand on Caroline's shoulder. All the pain on Tyler's face turns to rage as Caroline turns to Klaus and walks back inside. She doesn't look back at him as she shuts the door. He walks down the steps, hearing Caroline's crying as Klaus soothes her.  
Caroline holds on to Klaus' shirt and lets out her tears as she calms her crying with quiet, soothing shushes. One hand holds her back as the other strokes her hair softly. Her breath shudders out her body as she stifles her crying, shaking her head. "I will not cry over _him,_" she hisses in to Klaus' chest. His hands move to her head, softly pulling her away from him and cupping her face so she looks at him. Her puffy eyes meet his grey shining eyes and she relaxes in to him. Her hands release his shirt and move to cover his. They stand like that for a while until they hear Henry stirring in the front room. Her eyes move over to the noise and Klaus releases her, letting her go over to him. He drops his head and curses the baby for breaking them apart, but quickly recovers and rolls his eyes as he walks out of the door and checks for anymore surprise visitors.

* * *

**AN: I know a lot of you think this is going too fast, but that will be explained later. I promise, it will make sense later. And I wrote this a while ago, and I only saw the latest episode today. This is just after the Pageant, so it's just after their first date. I know the paragraphs are a bit long, but I'm not really good at breaking stories up. This is just my first fic and I'm a newbie.  
If you think I'm going way too fast, I'll post the next couple of chapters so it explains why. :)**


	4. Mikaelson Manor

**AN: Bit of a long one. Just trying to slow things down for you. Hope you like. Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

Klaus dumps the last lot of children's stuff on the floor in the old antique room as Caroline pulls her bags on to her shoulders and tightens her grip on the carrier. Klaus slides the black dufflebag from his shoulder and drops it on the bed. "When does he need feeding?" He asks, watching Henry as Caroline puts the carrier on the four-poster bed. "I don't know," she shrugs, unclipping the belt around Henry's waist. He wriggles and his face crumples up. "Ew, gross," she whispers. Klaus' face contorts in disgust, "Did he just-?" She turns around and glares at him, "Yes. He's a baby, they can't control their bladder." He smirks and walks over to a box, ripping it open and pulling an unassembled changing station out. "Give me a minute," he says, pulling the poles and trays out. She watches him as he fits the pieces together in a flash.  
She rolls her eyes at his proud smile as she carries Henry over. "If you're going to look at me like that then you can change his diaper," she teases. He purses his lips and hides his smile, but his eyes tell her he's still proud of his work. They flick to her mouth as she licks her lips, staying there for a moment to watch them smile. He looks back at the shimmering blue eyes, seeing her looking at him. "Get the diapers," she orders, turning from him and placing Henry on the cushioned surface. "What is that foul smell?" A female voice says, carrying a British accent through it. Caroline turns to see Rebekah and Kol with faces of disgust and confusion. Klaus groans and pulls open a packet of diapers. He hands one to Caroline and she smiles thanks to him. "Come," he orders, walking over to Rebekah and Kol, turning them from the door and shutting it behind them. She listens in as much as she can, turning back to Henry.  
_"What is Caroline doing with that thing?" Kol asks.  
"Why are her bags here?" Rebekah asks straight away.  
Klaus groans and answers, "We're looking for a way to make him human and she's staying to look after him so nobody finds out about him."  
Rebekah scoffs, "Won't they ask why she's here?"  
Klaus sighs and Kol asks, "Isn't she staying in your room?"  
Rebekah snorts out a laugh and Klaus growls at them. "Leave it, both of you. She's a guest and I expect you to treat her like one. So is Henry, so don't use him as a chew toy, Kol. He's a baby, not a snack." His footsteps move back towards the door.  
"How long are they staying?" Kol asks.  
"As long as they want," Klaus replies.  
_A knock on the door distracts Caroline and she turns to it, seeing Klaus slip in to the room. "You could've just walked in," she smiles, "it is your house." He shrugs and walks over to the changing station. "I wanted to give you time to change him so I didn't have to, love," he says. She rolls her eyes, but he sees her smile as she turns to Henry. "How are they coping?" She asks, turning to face him again. He avoids her eyes, looking Henry in the massive baby grow. "Why did you buy his clothes so big?" He asks, avoiding the question. She sighs as she answers, "Because when he feeds, he's going to turn one. So he needs clothes that'll fit him when he grows. Now answer my question." He looks at her and she jumps slightly at the sudden movement of his eyes. "They're not exactly happy about it," he admits, "But they'll get used to it." She nods and looks away from him, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawns. He lets out a small laugh and she picks up Henry. "Could you build the cot?" She asks, holding him in one arm as she rubs one of her eyes with her free hand. Klaus nods and turns to the box, kicking the shredded remains of the changing station box to the door. "We should've brought spray or something," she mumbles, putting Henry in the carrier. "I'll be back in a minute," she says, walking to the door. "Where are you going?" He asks, a sudden panic in his voice at being left with Henry. "I'll just flash over to mine and get air freshener or something to get rid of the smell," she laughs at his nervousness, "I won't take long unless someone holds me up. I'll leave a note for my mom, too." Her hand grabs the handle, but a hand over her head keeps the door shut. "What if he needs changing?" He asks. She turns to him, leaning against the door. "He won't," she smiles, "I just changed him."  
"What if he needs to feed?"  
"Then warm up a blood bag, make sure it isn't too hot and put it in one of the bottles. You stick it in his mouth and hold it for him. Tilt it and he'll suck it out until he's done, just don't let him suck the air in the bottle or he'll get gas and cry all night."  
"What about his growing?"  
"If he cries, soothe him and wait and see what happens. Put him in the cot and be nice to him."  
"What if-"  
"He's a baby, not a bomb, Klaus. You'll be fine." She grabs the handle and realises the closeness of their bodies. He looms over her, holding the door shut, their bodies almost pressed together. She takes a deep breath and instantly regrets it, her chest slightly pressing against his. His hand moves from above her, their eyes never breaking contact. Her eyes flick between his, searching the grey for some kind of escape, but only seeing lust and something stronger as they move to her mouth. He leans closer and she feels her heart pounding in her chest, but not with guilt or fear. She tries to control it, realising she's never had this feeling with Tyler, so why was she having it with Klaus of all people? His hands move to her waist, holding her against the door as he searches her eyes for consent. The warmth spreads throughout her entire body now, a pure heat like fire engulfs her. She tilts her head slightly, her eyes moving to his lips. He takes that moment to press them to hers, her back hitting the door with the intensity of his kiss. She takes a second to register what is happening before her arms wrap around his neck and she returns his kiss. One hand fists in his short dirty blonde hair as the other pulls his neck, closing all the space between them. He presses his lips against hers, opening them to deepen the kiss. His tongue dances with hers, moving around and tasting her mouth with a passion she's never experienced before.  
A knock on the door breaks them apart, both of them panting against each other, Caroline's head resting on his shoulder, her heavy breaths falling against his neck. "What do you want?" Klaus growls at the door. Another heavier knock makes him release Caroline, her mind racing after the kiss. Klaus runs a hand through his hair, collecting his breath as he opens the door with a snarling glare. "What?" He asks Kol. Kol smirks and eyes him up, eyebrows rising at Klaus' sudden aggression and... _frustration_. Klaus leans against the door frame with his legs outstretched, trying to calm himself down so he doesn't rip his brother's head off. "There's a very angry hybrid _mutt _and a very stupid doppelganger at the door," he smirks, "Which should I kill?" Klaus growls and looks over at Caroline. She rolls her eyes and stands up, walking over to the door. "I'll _talk _to them," she answers, walking over Klaus' outstretched legs and following Kol to the door.


	5. Ageing Henry

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you like it! I'm still editing the rest, up to chapter 10 so far. I'm also writing another Klaroline fic, too, so I might have to slow down a bit. (I can't say I'm sorry I ship Klaroline this much!) Hope you like, and keep reviewing. Any suggestion is a good suggestion. And don't be afraid to PM me if you want to :)**

* * *

"Where is she?" Tyler asks when Rebekah answers the door. "Hello to you, too, _mutt," _she replies, ready to slam the door on him. "Please," Elena pleads, "We can't find Caroline and her mom said she wasn't staying at her house for while. Is she here?" Rebekah rolls her eyes and turns to Kol, signalling for him to get Klaus. "I'll check with my brothers," she smirks, eying Tyler with judgmental eyes before looking at Elena with a disgusted pout on her lips. Kol flashes back down the stairs a while later to Rebekah's side. "I can't find Elijah but I've got Klaus and his new... friend to come down," he smirks. Rebekah holds a mischievous grin on her face and looks at the stairs as Caroline and Klaus walk down together. Tyler lets out a low growl and Elena moves to walk in the house to Caroline. Kol and Rebekah block the door with their bodies and she stumbles back. "Get out of the way," Klaus orders, "And leave." The younger siblings look at each other before smirking, bouncing their strides as they saunter in to the next room. No matter what you do, you can't get too much privacy in a house full of vampires, it's the best they'll get.  
"What are you doing here?" Tyler asks Caroline harshly. She rolls her eyes and folds her arms, her hip popped out as she tilts her head. Tyler realises he is getting the silent treatment, so he moves on to Klaus. "Have you compelled her?" He accuses. Klaus rolls his eyes, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "I don't have to compel people for them to like me,_ mate_," he snarls, eying up Tyler. "Tyler," Caroline butts in. He turns to her, eyes full of hope. "I'm here by my own accord, so go away," she snaps. She turns to Elena and frowns the same but softens her voice, "Why are you here?" Elena's worry disappears and is replaced by confusion. "I'm your friend," Elena replies, "I just wanted to know if you were okay and if you knew what you were doing?" Caroline scoffs and stands up straight. "Yeah, I'm fine," she says sharply, "I know what I'm doing and I wish you'd just accept that I'm not some dumb blonde that dives in to situations to get herself killed. Have you ever thought that there's a reason I'm here that is for _me_ and has _nothing _to do with you?" She pauses and looks at the confusion on their faces, "No, you didn't. Because you think I can't handle myself. You know what?" She pauses again and takes a deep breath. "I'd rather you all thought of me as collateral damage like Damon does, because then I might be able to do something without you all turning judgmental or jealous or mad or just plain annoying. Now, please, leave. I'm busy." She moves for the door and Klaus steps out of the way, smirking at Tyler in time to see the rage boil up over his sadness. Caroline leans against the door as it closes and takes another deep breath. She releases it slowly and looks at Klaus. "I'll leave out of the back door," she says before flashing off out of the house.

When Caroline walks through the front door of her own house, she finds her mom on the sofa. Liz lets out a sigh of relief. "You left your phone and I couldn't call you," she says, handing Caroline her cell before pulling her in to a tight hug. "Did Tyler and Elena go over?" She asks when she releases her. Caroline nods and sighs, "I shouted at them." Liz gives her daughter a sympathetic look and holds one of her shoulders. Caroline smiles weakly as he mom asks if she wants to talk about it. Caroline shakes her head, "I'll tell you _all_ of it once this is over. I have to get back to Henry." She walks out of her mother's hold and moves in to the kitchen.  
"We got any air freshener?" Caroline calls out. Liz walks in with a confused frown. Caroline looks at her mom and smiles, realising it must be a weird question. "We're a house full of vampires with a hybrid," Caroline smiles, "Henry is a baby ball of smells. It's not a good mix." Liz lets out a small laugh and moves to one of the cupboards, pulling out some scented candles and air fresheners. "Which ones?" Liz asks, dropping them all on the counter as she gets a bag. Caroline picks out a few candles and Jelly Bean air fresheners. "Will babies be bothered by this stuff?" Caroline asks as her mom puts them in a bag. Liz shrugs and looks at Caroline, handing her the bag. "You liked the scented candles, they used to make you sleep easier," Liz admits. Caroline smiles and lets out a laugh, "They still do." Liz shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "I'll see you soon?" She asks as she walks Caroline to the door. Caroline nods and slides her phone in to her pocket. "I love you, mom," she smiles, kissing her mom's cheek. "I love you too, Care," Liz answers, holding Caroline's face and lowering her to kiss Caroline's forehead.  
Caroline smiles and walks out of the door, looking back to see a sad smile on Liz's face as the door shuts. Caroline takes a deep breath and walks around to the side of the house, where the shadows are darkest, before using her vampire speed to run back to the Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus taps his foot quietly as he waits for Caroline, praying that Henry won't wake up and there won't be any weirdness between him and Caroline when she returns. He curses himself for being so weak and stupid, but then again, she did kiss him back with just as much passion and desire as he did. He stands up and walks it off, dismissing the memory until he calms down. A small knock on the bedroom door catches his attention. He turns his head to see Caroline slide in, smiling at him with a small bag in her hand. "I got some stuff from mine," she mumbles, dropping it on the vanity case. He hears the vibration of her phone and watches her pull it out. She looks at the screen and rolls her eyes.  
_22 missed call  
38 new messages  
_Caroline groans and looks through the missed calls first.  
_TYLER - 14 missed calls  
ELENA - 4 missed calls  
STEFAN - 1 missed call  
BONNIE - 3 missed calls.  
_Caroline presses the small phone button next to Bonnie's name and holds the phone to her ear. Klaus listens in on the conversation, but moves to pay attention to Henry as he stirs awake.  
_"I'm alone."  
_"Okay?" Caroline replies.  
_"How are you?"  
_"I'm fine, I'm with Klaus and Henry." A short pause, "Why did you call me?"  
_"I was talking to the witches. They said that it was dark magic and I should meddle, but I asked if there was anything I could do to save him and make him more human. They've not contacted me again yet, but I think they're working on something. My Grams told me you just need to make him happy. He also binds the people around him, Care. I don't know what that means, but it is definitely something weird."  
_Caroline takes a deep breath, "Okay, Bon, thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
_"Bye Care. Be safe."  
_Caroline bites her lip. "Bye, Bonnie." She pulls the phone away and hangs up, her eyes moving to meet Klaus' face wearing the same look as her. They both shrug and share a silent acknowledge that there's something weird going on with them already.  
She walks over to them, dropping her phone on the bedside table as she sits between them on the bed. She looks at Klaus, and he looks back at her. They both stare in to each other's eyes, wondering if they're thinking the same thing. Caroline's head tilts slightly, her eyes flicking to his mouth. Seeing him smirk, she looks back at his eyes, but notices his eyes on her lips. Subconsciously she licks her lips, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth. He takes a deep breath to control himself, his chest rising and falling heavily as he breathes. Henry gurgles, which makes Caroline turn to him. Klaus looks at Henry, too, not sure whether to curse him again or thank him. She pulls him from the carrier and holds him. "We should feed him," she mumbles, rising from the bed and walking over to the bags.  
She awkwardly holds Henry as she pulls out the bottles and a blood bag. He rises, taking the packet of bottles from her. She looks over at him and watches his hands tear at the packet and pull out a bottle, handing it to her. Their fingers graze against each other and she gasps slightly, feeling a sharp fire of electric between them. She pulls away and looks at him, judging by his face he felt it, too. She walks past him, opening the door and flashing down the hall.  
He watches as she avoids him until they reach the kitchen. She opens the packet with her teeth and drops it in to the microwave, pressing the buttons to heat it up. She looks at Henry, noticing his shifting. His emerald-green eyes fade black and dark thin veins move over his cheeks. She gasps, dropping the empty bottle. Klaus walks over and picks it up, confused until he sees Henry's face. Henry begins whimpering, desperate for the blood as the microwaves stops, the smell of warm blood filling the air. Caroline pulls the blood bag out and hands it to Klaus, letting him transfer it to the bottle.  
A moment later he passes it to Caroline. She checks the heat, letting a drop fall on to her tongue. She swallows, pushing back the veins as she feels them creep across her cheeks at the taste. She nods, placing the tip of the bottle to Henry's lips. He greedily begins drinking from the bottle. Caroline tilts her head, wondering how he can be a vampire without fangs but with the ability to age. She shakes herself out of her thought and pulls the bottle from him, feeling him slow down his gulps. She looks at it, seeing only three-quarters of it gone. She hands it to Klaus and asks him to open it. He nods, doing as she asks and watching as she tilts her head back and drinks the last small mouthful of blood. He admires her in her vampire form. The black of her eyes and veins against her pale skin. She turns from them both, hiding the fangs in her mouth. "Caroline?" Klaus whispers, wanting to see her like that again. He flashes around to the other side of her, holding her chin to look at him. Her full black eyes meet the soft grey of his and she feels a blush on her cheeks as her mouth opens slightly and her fangs take over. He watches the veins shrink back in to her skin and her eyes return to the normal teal blue. She looks back at Henry, hiding the red of her cheeks, and sighs when she sees his smiling green eyes looking back at her. She walks around Klaus and flashes back up the stairs.  
He stays close behind her, keeping a step behind her until they reach the bed. She looks at the cot at the end of the bed and smiles, walking over and seeing the light blue mattress and blankets lay perfectly inside. She leans over it, lying Henry's head on the soft pillow as she lies his body on the mattress. She walks to the bottom of the cot and watches cautiously. Klaus stands behind her, watching over her shoulder.  
Caroline moves to Henry's side and shushes him quietly as he cries, the soothing tone and stroking of his head calming him slightly. They both watch as Henry's tiny body writhes out of Caroline's hold. Klaus moves to her side, holding her arms as she looks on in horror, tears pushing out of her eyes as she stares unblinking at Henry's body growing, small cracks of his bones and the stretching of his skin audible to add to the terror. She turns to Klaus, shaking her head as he holds her to him. Her fists ball up his shirt at the sides as he holds her head to his chest with one hand, the other wrapped around her shoulders. Henry's cries stop and turn in to small sniffs and whimpers. Caroline pulls back, not noticing the tear stains she left on Klaus' shirt as she looks at Henry. He fills his baby grow perfectly now and has a full head of hair. His eyes blink unsure but his mouth shows two teeth, correction, canines, right where his fangs would grow when feeding. Caroline picks him up and holds him. "Car!" He shouts. Caroline looks at him and then at Klaus, who shares the same expression of shock as she does. "What was the last thing you said?" She asks shakily. "I said your name," he answers, looking down at Henry.


	6. Too Much

**AN: You guys really want a Bonnie/Elijah coupling? Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'm writing this just as much for you as I have for me. Thanks for the great reviews, guys! I love reading that you like this.  
Rose Jean Black: Yeah, I write novel-style. Sorry!  
CitrusyGoddess: I hope you like these couple of chapters, my dear :)  
LadyMinne: We'll see ;)**

* * *

She turns back to the talking toddler in her arms and smiles. "Henry?" She says, catching his attention. "Car?" Henry repeats. "Car-o-line," she says slowly. Henry looks in to her eyes, determination on his face. "Car- o- ra," he replies. Caroline laughs and he smiles, thinking he's got it right. Klaus smiles and looks at Henry. "Klaus," Caroline says slowly, pointing to him. "Kleugh... Klu... Klaaahhh..." Henry tries, his mouth moving unnaturally to attempt the word. Henry frowns and gives up, finding it too hard to say. "Nik," Klaus says slowly. Henry looks over and frowns, "Nig... Nigk... Niiiik...NIK!" Henry giggles with delight and Caroline smiles at Klaus. "I guess you'll have to call me Nik from now on, love," he smirks, leaning against one of the post of the bed. She blushes and looks at Henry. "Carara!" Henry shouts with glee. A knock on the door catches all their attention and Rebekah walks in.  
"I don't know how he-" she begins, stopping when she sees the toddler. "What? How?" She stutters. "Car?" Henry asks, confused at another blonde girl now walking in. Caroline laughs and gets Henry's attention. She points and says slowly, "Reb-ek-ah." Henry looks over and stares at her. "Rebe... Rebe... BEK!" He says determinedly. Rebekah stands in shock in the room, looking at Henry. "He was a..." she starts, not being able to finish her sentence. "You see why I need Caroline, now, love?" Klaus smirks, looking over to Caroline as she sits him on her hip. Klaus walks Rebekah over to Henry and Caroline. "Bekah, love," Klaus smirks, "Meet Henry." Klaus takes Henry's small arm in his fingers, holding out a hand to Rebekah. Caroline stifles a laugh as Rebekah cautiously takes the tiny hand in between her finger and thumb and shakes it lightly. "Can I leave now?" She asks, looking at Klaus. "What's wrong, Bekah?" Klaus teases, "Scared of a baby?" Caroline lets out a laugh and Rebekah glares, thinking it was aimed at her. Caroline looks at Klaus. "You came running to me when you found him! You can't say anyone is scared of him. You almost began begging for me to stay when I went for air freshener," She giggles. Rebekah holds back a smile, raising her eyebrows at Klaus. He glares at his sister and she lets out a small laugh. "You'd look more threatening if you put down the toddler's arm," she smiles, patting Henry's fluffy hair before flashing away.  
"BEK!" Henry shouts, waving a tiny fist in the air. Caroline smiles and turns to Klaus. "We've had him a day and he's already acting like you," she mumbles. "What can I say?" Klaus shrugs innocently. "I'm too charming for my own good," he smirks. She rolls her eyes, smiling at him. "I'd say you're too _Klaus_ for your own good," She replies, bending over the cot and placing Henry inside.  
He snuggles under the blanket as Caroline drapes it over him. She leans over, waiting for him to fall in to a sleep. Klaus shuts the door before flashing beside her, holding her hips in his hands. She straightens up slowly until her shoulder rests against his. His hands slide up to her waist and she pushes them back down, raising her eyebrows at him. "Can't blame a man for trying, love," he smirks. She turns to face him, staring in to his eyes intensely. "Why are you trying?" She asks, pouting her lips slightly at him. "You're beautiful, Caroline," he says simply, "Full of light. Strong. I can't help but be attracted to you." She blushes lightly, but doesn't look away. "Now, tell me, love," he smirks, "Why haven't you walked away from me?" She shrugs at him. "You're the mysterious bad guy," she sighs, "how am I not meant to be intrigued by that?" His smirk grows in to a devilish grin. "Don't look so proud," she says, rolling her eyes. "Don't play hard to get, then, love," he whispers, his voice low and husky. A shiver runs through her and she takes in a sharp breath, searching in his eyes. His hands begins sliding back up her sides and she watches him as he studies her for a reaction. His hands reach the top of her ribs, beside her breasts and she takes a deep breath, watching his smile turn in to a flat line, examining her. Something in the way she looks at him makes him step closer, their bodies almost pressed together as he looks down at her. Her eyes look conflicted, like there's something holding her back and something pushing her forward, too. Her hands move from the bar of the cot to his waist, her fingers fisting his shirt loosely as she rises on to her toes. Their eyes almost level and she looks down at his lips for a moment, wanting nothing more than to press hers to them. But something holds her back and she stands, looking at his eyes again. A low growl rumbles through him, shaking his body and Caroline gasps lightly, feeling it against her body. He forcefully presses his lips to hers and she tilts her head to fit their mouths together better. He tries to press her lips open and she smirks reluctantly. She brings his bottom lip in to her mouth, dragging it through her teeth playfully. He growls and pulls her to the bed and lying them down. He climbs over her, making the kiss deeper as he takes control.  
Someone knocks on the door and he pulls away, growling loudly at the door. Henry begins to stir, whimpering, and Caroline moves from under Klaus to soothe him. Klaus walks over to the door and throws it open, glaring at Elijah. "I need to speak with you," Elijah says simply, turning from the door and walking down the corridor. "I'll see you in the morning, love," Klaus says, turning to her for a moment before walking back out of the door. Caroline takes a deep breath before shaking her head. _That was too much,_ she says to herself. She bites at her bottom lip and grabs her pyjamas from the bag, heading to the bathroom to change.


	7. Too Fast

_Damon throws her against a solid wooden chair and shackles close around her ankles and wrists. "What are you?" She cries as his face turns dark and his eyes black. "I'm a vampire," he hisses, his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. "So are you," another voice calls out from the darkness. She looks up, her limp, dirty curls bouncing around her face as she looks around. "Daddy?" She squeaks, watching her father walk out of the blackness. Yellow eyes appear in the dark and Caroline feels sharp fangs in her shoulder. "You still taste nice, Blondie," Damon hisses down her ear. The yellow eyes move closer, showing Tyler and her friends all as werewolves surrounding her, joining her father and Damon. "Tyler?" Caroline sighs with relief, hope flooding her thoughts until he smirks and laughs darkly. "Sorry, Caroline," he says sarcastically, "Sire bond and everything." He lunges for her, his teeth sinking in to her neck, wooden bullets fire in to her legs. Light floods in, burning her body as vervain courses through her veins. Tyler pulls back, ripping out her throat and spitting out the skin as blacks out.  
_She wakes up, shooting out of the arms that hold her as she gasps for air. She looks around the room frantically and Klaus runs in to the room. "Caroline," he panics, eyes filled with fear as he sits on the bed next to her. "Caroline, it was a dream," he says as she hits back in to reality. He sees his fear magnified in her face a million times and pulls her in to him. "Caroline, what happened?" He whispers, holding her tightly as she shakes against him, sobs escaping her. "It was everyone. Damon threw me in the chair and bit me and my dad was firing bullets at me as they all bit me and I couldn't move because I was stuck and Tyler ripped out my throat," she hurries, as if saying it will make it go away. "Caroline, calm down, love," he soothes, hearing Henry stirring in his sleep. He pulls Caroline away and she covers her face with her hands. "Caroline, why were they doing it?" he asks. She shakes her head and he holds her, his arms wrapping back around her shoulders until she calms down.  
She pulls away and wipes her eyes before looking at him. Her eyes are puffy and blood-shot from the tears that glisten in the corners. "Caroline," he pleads, his hands rubbing her arms comfortingly, "Tell me what happened." She lowers her head and takes a deep breath before telling him all about her relationship with Damon, her daddy trying to 'fix' her, Tyler's sire bond bite and the werewolves capturing her and torturing her. Klaus' jaw tenses and she drops her face in to her hands. "I've ruined it, haven't I?" She mumbles to herself. Klaus frowns and moves her hands from her face, cupping her face and tilting it to look at him. "Caroline," he sighs, "I promise you, I will _never_ let them hurt you again." She smiles slightly in his hands, wrapping her fingers around his wrists.  
A knock on the door is closely followed by Rebekah walking in to the room. She looks at Caroline, who hides her face behind her hair, wiping her eyes. "Whats wrong?" Rebekah asks, frowning at Klaus. "Nik?" She says, expecting an answer. He shuffles up in the bed, hiding Caroline behind his back. "Sometimes nightmares are memories we'd wish to forget," he answers, "Now, please, leave. Or I'll get up and make you leave." She pulls a sympathetic face for a moment as her gaze falls on Caroline's back, before collecting herself and hurrying out of the room. "Thanks," Caroline mumbles, climbing out of bed and checking on Henry.  
He lies awake, somehow contorted so is chewing on the foot of his babygrow. He looks up at Caroline and stops, spitting it out as if knowing he shouldn't be chewing on it. "Are you teething?" She asks, forcing a smile on to her face. He blinks up at her, his leg falling away from him as he grabs at the air to be picked up. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the bags, pulling out the teething ring she bought before returning to his displeased frown. She sighs and hands it to him, smiling when his face brightens up and he grabs it, gnawing on it with his gums. "Caroline," Klaus says softly, standing up and walking over to her. She turns around, clothes in her hand, and looks at him. "I just want to know if you're alright," he whispers, pushing the hair behind her ears as he cups her face in his hands. She smiles at him and nods. "I will be once I've showered," she replies, her voice barely a whisper as they stare intently at each other. "It kills me to know they did that to you," he admits, lowering his head until their foreheads rest against each other. Caroline drops the clothes in her hand, wrapping her fingers around his neck as she steps closer. They stand like that for a while in silence, until Caroline speaks up, "You can't hurt them." He pulls back to look in her eyes, the look on his face asking if she actually means that. "You can't, Nik, please" she pleads. "Why?" He asks, already knowing that he can't hurt them now she's asked. "Damon, I don't really care about, but my dad didn't understand. He thought he was helping me. He thought that if I could fight the bloodlust he wouldn't have to kill me. He was brought up to be told that vampires were the enemy. It broke him knowing I was one. And Tyler was sired to you, so him biting me is kind of your fault, although he did come find me himself when he could've stayed away. And the other wolves were killed when I was rescued, so you can't do anything unless you want me to fall out with you," she says determinedly, wincing at her so-called threat. He nods, a suppressed smile on his lips at her 'threat'. "Wouldn't want that now, would we, love?" he teases, "I've only just got you on my side." She rolls her eyes and tilts her head at him. "Why do you care so much?" She asks quietly, a content smile on her face as her eyes wander thoughtfully across his face. "I care about you, Caroline," he says as if it was an ordinary conversation, "Because you're full of light. It's a hard trait to find in a vampire, and I admire it. I enjoy you. I enjoy your fire and your strength. I adore the way you can smile through your pain and laugh through the difficulties. It fascinates me how you keep your humanity with ease, and how you bounce back in to life after everything you've been through. Because you're everything I wish I was at times. You're free and happy and you could rule the world if you wanted to, love." She blinks at his honesty in shock. He walks back over to the cot, pulling Henry out and moving to the bed with him. She shakes her head clear and grabs her clothes, walking in to the bathroom.

Caroline walks out of the bathroom a while later, watching Henry crawl around on the blankets, happily falling on to the soft pile as he tries to stand on the unbalanced surface. She walks over, smiling at the domestic feeling as Klaus watches Henry closely, picking the toddler up in one hand and dropping him in the middle of the bed when he gets too close to the edge. Rebekah walks in and crosses her arms, looking at Klaus. "Your witch came by a minute ago, but when I came over to the stairs I heard the shower so I sent her away," Rebekah says, watching Henry and allowing herself to smile as he falls back on to his bum with a childish giggle. "Did she say what she wanted?" Klaus asks, picking Henry back up to aid him on to his feet. "No," Rebekah says, her eyes flicking to Caroline as she walks out of the bathroom, damp hair falling limp around her shoulders. "Caroline," she says, "You look nice in that dress." Caroline hides her confusion well, thanking Rebekah before the Original blonde disappears out of the door. Klaus looks over at her, watching as Caroline frowns at her dress. "She meant it, you know," he smiles, walking over as Henry rolls himself in to the blankets like a worm. He holds her hips lightly, admiring the sweetheart cut and short, puffy skirt. She rises on to her toes, pressing her lips to his as she holds on to his biceps for support. She breaks away before she gets too distracted and smiles at him. "Get dressed," she says, her voice barely above a whisper, "You're driving me to Bonnie's." She slides from his hold easily, but gasps as he lightly grabs her wrist. He pulls her around, spinning her towards him. Her skirt ruffles up in to the air, showing almost all of her leg until she comes to a stop, crashing not only in to his chest, but in to his lips. He kisses her deeper, his other hand cupping her cheek gently. Smiling, she manages to find enough self-control to pull away. "I'm serious," she laughs when he pouts playfully. She kisses his cheek, his sharp stubble pricking her soft lips. She spins back out of his grip, purposefully giving him a show of her legs to tease him. She smirks as he groans, frustrated at her games. She turns around and unravels Henry, pulling him up with a wide grin on her face as she greets him. "Good morning, my macho little guy," she teases, scrunching her nose lightly as she nuzzles it against Henry's. Klaus rolls his eyes and watches them as she talks nonsense to him. She turns to him and sits Henry on one hip, supporting his bum with her forearm as her other hand holds his back upright. "Nik," she chimes, "get dressed. I'm not babysitting you, too, am I?" He strides over, a mischievous smirk on his face. "I'm a lot older than you, sweetheart," he reminds her, his face devilishly close to hers. "But if we're playing that game," he says, his voice low and gravelly. His hand slides down around her hip before squeezing her bum playfully. "If I wasn't holding Henry, your pants would've probably been thrown across the room and I would've pinned you to the bed," she whispers in to his ear, "Shame." He lets out a low groan and she turns from him, walking out of the door and down the hall. Klaus watches her stride away. He growls deep in his chest, trying to release some of the tension in his body as he tries to distract himself from her. _Too fast, Nik. Too fast._He reminds himself.


	8. The Truth?

**AN: You'll find out something key to the story now. I hope you guys like it. I know their relationship is fast, just go with it. Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys!  
**

* * *

Klaus hops down the stairs, skillfully taking two at a time. He sees Caroline at the door, holding Henry impatiently. He studies her body, disappointed that the knee-high white socks cover her legs. The light brown wedged heel clicks on the hardwood floor as she taps her foot. She huffs as he reaches the lobby and turns to the door. Her grey layered skirt spins up slightly, and he catches the door as she throws it open. He rolls his eyes, watching her saunter away with wide strides, mumbling to Henry at an inaudible level. Henry happily gnaws the collar of her black leather jacket, waving the small bear at Klaus as they walk down the drive. He lets himself smile, but quickly hides it as he turns to the sound of a cough behind him. Kol raises an eyebrow at him and smirks, "Having a bit of a domestic already, brother?" Klaus rolls his eyes and steps outside, "We'll be back in a bit." He shuts the door behind him before he hears Kol's witty remark and jogs over to Caroline, spinning the car keys around his forefinger before unlocking the car.  
She sighs, opening the door and leaning inside, sitting Henry in the car seat. Klaus walks over to the driver's side and admires the short length of her skirt for the third time this morning. His fingers trail up the back of her thigh, pushing the netted under layers up until her reaches the leg of her boxers. "Do you mind?" She hisses, clicking the last buckle of Henry's belt before moving out of the car. She turns to his suggestive grin and rolls her eyes, trying not to think of how great it'd be for him to take her up to the bedroom and... Nope. She wasn't thinking like that. Bonnie came for a reason. "Am I now the soccer mom that gets angry when the useless dad makes the kids late for practice or something, now?" she grumbles, pulling her skirt down and flashing to her side of the car. He laughs and climbs in the car as she sighs and hops over to her side in a flash.

Caroline hops up the steps to Bonnie's door and knocks on, jumping back when Bonnie throws it open and tells all of them to come inside. Caroline looks at Klaus and frowns, walking in with Henry as he follows close behind.  
They sit on the sofa, Bonnie and Caroline angled to look at each other on either end. Klaus taps his foot impatiently behind Caroline, not liking the idea of being in the witch's house. "Hey, tappy," Caroline scolds, "Stop." He stops tapping and folds his arms over his chest, glaring at Bonnie. The witch rolls her eyes and looks at Caroline. "The spirits told me some more stuff," she says quietly. "They said animal blood will feed him but not age him. But there may not be a cure. He might have to age to eighteen and then choose whether to go through with the transition." Bonnie winces as she tells Caroline, watching her friend's face drop. "There is also something weird about carers of these babies," Bonnie adds. Caroline frowns for her friend to elaborate. "Henry ages quicker than humans. That means, he has six months in a day. But so do his carers. As soon as you both agreed to looking after Henry, you were bound to him. Your time is at least double that of everyone else's. So, since Henry's aged, you've spent six months together in a day. And you've been together a day now, even though it's only been a few hours. Does that make sense?" She looks between them and Caroline shakes her head. "How can we live six months in a day?" She asks, frowning between Klaus and Bonnie. "I don't know, it's dark magic and they won't let me become involved with it. But just know that you've got more time on us, that's why you're bonding with... Klaus... and Henry so quickly." Caroline nods her head slowly. _How can I save him? _Caroline thinks. "I don't know, love," Klaus whispers. "What?" She asks, turning to him. "You asked how to save him?" Klaus frowns at her, confused. "I said that in my head," Caroline says quietly. Klaus' face falls and his eyes widen at her.  
The door bursts open and Tyler storms in. "Alright, mate?" Klaus asks, masking his emotions with a smirk, "To what do we owe the pleasure of you breaking down the door?" Klaus' eyebrows rise in anticipation as he steps in front of the girls, his hands behind his back. Bonnie rises from her seat and looks over Klaus' shoulder. "Ty, maybe you should come back later?" She says quietly. Caroline turns away from him, hiding Henry with her own body. "What's going on?" Tyler demands, anger filling him. "I believe Bonnie's already asked you to leave, mate," Klaus says harshly. "Not until you tell me what you're hiding?" He replies. Klaus rolls his eyes and Bonnie answers, "It's nothing, Ty, I'll talk to you later. Just, please, leave." A small cry comes from Caroline and he looks over at her as she soothes something. "Is that a baby?" He shouts, pointing over Klaus' shoulder. The cry becomes louder and Klaus holds the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes," Klaus growls quietly, "It is a child and he doesn't like shouting, so get out before I drag you out." Tyler glares at him for a second before looking at Bonnie. "You trust him with a kid and not me?" He asks. "No," Caroline answers. Everyone turns to her and she looks directly at Tyler. "She doesn't but I do. Now can you just leave, Tyler? You're not making this any easier." Caroline looks back down at her lap, whispering words to the hidden toddler as the crying begins to subside. "Bonnie, can you take him in to the kitchen, me and Nik will sort this," she says. Bonnie walks away from Tyler and carries the boy in to the other room.  
"What did you call him?" Tyler spits. Caroline frowns, walking to Klaus' side. "You called him _Nik_? Just how close _are_ you two?" She sighs with frustration and Klaus rolls his eyes, turning to the kitchen when a small voice begins crying his name desperately. Bonnie transfers the baby over to him and walks over to Caroline's side. Caroline looks at Tyler and stares at him. "You don't have a right to come here, burst through the door, scare us and then start an argument with me over something so damn trivial as Nik's name," she says flatly. "I think I have a right when he's meant to be the enemy," Tyler replies. "Yeah, well, maybe he's not anymore," she sighs. She pushes past him and walks out of the door.  
He grabs her arm on the porch and she spins around to him. "Why are acting like this, Care? This isn't you. You aren't the girl I fell for," he snarls. "And you're not the guy I fell for anymore, Tyler," she hisses, trying desperately to pull her arm from his grip. "You disappeared when Hayley came along. Now, let me go," she says sternly. Klaus suddenly appears beside them, pushing himself between them so Tyler lets go of her arm. She stumbles back a few steps and Bonnie walks over, handing Henry to her before disappearing in to the house. "Tyler, come on," she begs. "Leave them alone, please." Tyler reluctantly walks towards Bonnie, glaring over his shoulder as Klaus puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders and directs her to the car.

Bonnie looks at the floor as Tyler begins rambling, noticing a small bear under the sofa. She picks it up and pulls her phone out, texting Caroline. "I'm going to kill him for this," Tyler rants, "She's been compelled, I know it! She would never trust him. He's done something to her." Bonnie lets out an annoyed groan and he shuts up, turning to her. "She likes him, Tyler, that's it! There's a magic baby with a bond pulling them together. There's nothing you can do. She's moved on from you. She's had six months with him because the spell makes the baby age quicker than everyone else. Just face that facts, Ty, Care likes him and he's not hurting her." She jumps back as Tyler spins around to her. "You expect me to just sit back while he puts his hands all over her?" He shouts. "Bonnie, I don't care about anything other than getting her out of there." He mutters to himself as he stomps out of the house. "I'm going to kill him and that baby needs to-" The door slams shut behind him and Bonnie collapses on to the sofa, dropping her head in her hands.


	9. First Time

**AN: I'm ill, so editing may be bad, sorry.**

* * *

**One Week Later:  
**Caroline turns to Klaus in the doorway and watches as he hands Henry to Rebekah. "We need to talk," he says, pulling Caroline up the stairs by her wrist. She follows, looking back at the very confused Rebekah in the hall, holding Henry awkwardly. Caroline sighs, afraid of what they need to talk about. He's been acting weird since they visited Bonnie, but he wouldn't say why and she didn't want t bring it up. They've been together like normal but it was like there was a huge elephant in the room.  
He pulls her in to his study and begins pacing. "What's wrong?" She asks, watching him as he nervously runs his hand through his hair, shaking the short curls loose. "Nik, what's wrong?" She asks again, stepping up to him. She places a hand on his chest, looking up at his face as he bites his lower lip. "Tell me," she says quietly, "Please." His eyes search her entire face before he lowers his hand on top of hers, pressing it against his chest. She feels his grip tighten around her fingers and smile lightly at him as he takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth to say something, but words don't come out, he just stares at her with conflicted eyes. "Is it real?" He says, his voice smaller than she's ever heard it. "What?" She asks, stepping closer, placing her hand on the side of his face. He leans in to her touch as he slides his hand around her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw. "This?" He asks, pursing his lips. Caroline breathes out a small laugh. "The baby bond?" She smiles. He nods, frowning at her. "Nik, it affects what is already there. Bonnie explained that it's just what would have happened in six months. Hell! The way I feel about you, I'm surprised I have jumped you yet!" She laughs, leaning in to his touch. "Really? You do...?" He trails off and smiles at her. "I do," she replies, grinning at him. "Nik, I care about you and I know you're not used to people saying this, so I'll try to make it simple even though it is massively complicated," she sighs. "I really like you, Nik, and I'm not going to leave you. I know you're used to me being a distraction and I want you to know something... The only reason I agreed to be one in the first place was because I _wanted_ to have a reason to talk to you. So, when I wasn't a distraction, I tried to pretend I didn't like you. Then, you kept showing me a different side to you and it became harder to pretend. Now, I'm glad I don't have to." She takes in a sharp breath before hopping up on her toes and pressing her lips to his quickly. She drops back down on her feet and he stares back down at her for a minute before crashing their lips together again.  
The wolf inside him roars, wanting to claim her, make her his, _mark her_ as his. Their mouths move together, her hand pulling his neck down as the other runs through his hair. His tongue fights hers for dominance and he smirks in their kiss when he wins, exploring her mouth and leading them in to a deeper kiss. His hands move from her waist to her thighs, pulling them up so she wraps her legs around his hips. He crashes her back in to the wall and she gasps, her eyes flashing open black with the lack of control. He marvels at her vampire form and she smiles at him as he shows her his hybrid form before crushing their mouths together again. His body rolls against hers with every movement of their kiss and her legs pull tighter until there is no space between them.  
He pulls away from her mouth, peppering kisses down her jaw and neck until he reaches her collarbone. She freezes, remembering the last time a hybrid kissed her there and he notices it. "I'll never hurt you, Caroline," he whispers, kissing his way back up to her face before staring deep in to her eyes. The golden irises of his hybrid form pierce through to her and she realises she isn't afraid of him like this, but she was always afraid of Tyler's form. "I know," she whispers back. He smiles lightly and presses their lips together again softly, lowering her legs to the ground. Her hands slide to his chest as he pulls back, returning to his normal form. She feels the veins under her eyes retreating in to her skin and smiles fanglessly.  
They walk out of the study, his hand protectively around her waist. "You don't have to keep hold of me inside your house, you know," she smiles as they walk down the stairs. "It's not like I'm going to be taken away from you. Plus, Elijah doesn't seem to be interested in me," She jokes, looking up at him with a grin when he growls and pulls her closer. "I'm just joking, grumpy," she teases, "I think I've got a chance with Kol, though." That really gets him going and he pins her against the wall, gold flashing in his eyes for a second as she laughs. "I'm not losing you, Caroline, especially not to Kol," he says sternly. "Relax, stupid," she smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm not going to _be_ lost. Especially not to Kol." He presses his lips against hers possessively and someone clears their throat behind them. "And what's wrong with me?" Kol says, mocking a hurt expression. "Everything," Klaus growls as he pulls away from Caroline. Her hands drop from his neck and she crosses her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes as she walks in to the kitchen.  
Klaus glares at his brother for a minute before spinning round and following her in to the kitchen. He watches as she hops on to the counter, leaning back on her arm as she drinks from a bloodbag. "You know, there are these things called chairs?" Klaus teases, walking over to her. "Yeah, but there aren't any in here," she points out, "And I thought if I disappeared in to another room without notifying you, you'd think Elijah kidnapped me." She puts the tube back in her mouth and drinks. He pushes her legs apart, fitting himself in the space as his hands slide around her waist. "Could you two get a room?" Kol grumbles as he walks in, taking the half-empty bag from Caroline. "There are plenty in this mansion, you know?" He adds, pointing the bag to them before drinking it. "Well, we were going to put on a show for you, but I guess you don't want that," she says playfully, turning to the younger brother. He splutters out a mouthful of blood and looks at her as she smirks. "Bloody hell!" He says impressed. "Hmm, I wore lingerie for nothing, I guess," she sighs, sliding from the counter and skipping out of the room. "BLOODY HELL!" Kol shouts, his eyes widening as he watches her walk out. "Stop imagining my girlfriend in lingerie, Kol," Klaus grumbles, walking after her. "She put it in to my mind," he mumbles defensively.  
"Why did you have to do that?" Klaus asks, walking in to his study after her. "I was bored and he stole my drink. I thought I'd let him enjoy himself for a minute," she sighs, looking at the paintings on the wall. "Kol has never had a woman talk to him like that without keeping the promises they've made," Klaus says, walking close behind her as she strolls around the room. "Well, I didn't promise him anything, and I'm pretty sure he won't want to see you having sex, so..." She says, smirking when he clears his throat. "Oh, don't be such a virgin," she laughs, turning to him. "I'm not wearing underwear, anyway," she shrugs. "Really?" He asks, smirking down at her. She wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively before flashing to the door. "Fancy finding out?" She teases, sliding out and disappearing. Klaus growls and flashes after her, smirking when he sees her go in to his room.

They collapse on the bed, panting together as Klaus rolls his body off hers. "Bloody hell," he whispers, smirking. Caroline rolls on to her side and begins drawing small patterns on his chest as it rises and falls heavily. He feels her trace swirls and stars on his skin lightly, the touch sending small fires of electricity throughout his body. "I told you it would be a show," she says seductively in to his ear. "That you did, love," He replies, wrapping his arms around her so her naked body presses against his side. Caroline shuts her eyes, melting in to a content sleep as he draws figures on her back softly.  
_Caroline's breath creates a white cloud out of her mouth as she looks around the freezing room. "Hello?" Caroline calls, looking around at the emptiness of the dark. The only light comes from above. She looks up, an overwhelming fear consuming her as she looks around. A well? Why the hell was she in a well? She steps in to the moonlight, the full moon directly above the hole. "Oh no," she whispers. A door creaks over behind her. Or in front of her. Somewhere in the echoing well. Someone grabs her from behind, but she can't break free. "Relax, Caroline," Hayley says in to her ear. "It's all part of the plan." A light flicks on and Tyler strolls in, holding... No. Not Henry. Please no! "Henry," she chokes, tears pricking her eyes. "You see Caroline," Tyler smirks, sauntering around as Henry cries in fear. "Henry here is part of our plan to get to Klaus." He opens his arms up and Henry smacks to the ground. A pained cry escapes Caroline's mouth and Hayley holds her back. Caroline frantically shouts for Henry, but his terrified and pain-filled cries just become worse. Tyler smirks at Caroline's distress. His eyes glaze yellow and Caroline's legs falter under her in pure horror. She screams as Tyler's body cracks and contorts, snapping until he turns in to a wolf. Hayley throws her to the ground and Caroline looks up, just as Tyler's fangs sink in to Henry's small body. The noise that erupts from Henry makes her scream, but Tyler just bites harder until it cuts off._


	10. Reality

**AN: I love you guys! The reviews I'm getting are really giving me butterflies and they _always _cheer me up. Thanks. I've been having a bad week, so I'm sorry if these next chapters are a bit crappy. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Caroline bolts upright in bed, screaming. She throws the covers from her body and runs to the cot. Panic sets in, the cot empty and Henry nowhere in the room. "Nik!" She screams, flashing over to the door and throwing it open. She flashes over to the stairs, screaming for Nik and Henry. She smashes in to something at the top of the stairs, and her eyes wildly search Nik's face. "Where is he?" She panics, panting as he holds her arms. "Where's Henry? I can't find him!" She panics, shaking her head so her blonde curls bounce around her shoulders. Klaus holds her, terrified at Caroline's panic. "He's in the lounge with-" Before he can finish she's flashed down the stairs. He turns and watches her skid in her socks, her skirt flowing out around her, on the laminate flooring. He would've laughed, if she weren't so shaken and scared. He flashes after her and stops as she kneels in front of Henry. He happily giggles on the sofa, playing with his bear as she stares at him as if he weren't real. Rebekah and Kol look between them and Klaus motions for them to leave. They take one last look at Caroline before disappearing.  
He walks over cautiously as her eyes flash over Henry, making sure he is actually real, before her hands cup the small face to look at her. "You're alive," she whispers with relief, "You're real." Klaus kneels down next to her and rests his hand on the small of her back. "Caroline," he whispers, worry overwhelming him to the point where he can't hide it. "What happened, love?" He pleads. She doesn't take her eyes from Henry as she talks, but she tells him the horror of her dream as tears pour down her face. "I think you need to talk to Bonnie," he whispers, pulling her in to his chest as she brings Henry to hers. "She might help you," he says, not hiding any emotion from her anymore. If he truly did have Caroline, and she showed him all her emotion and the fear and love for Henry, he wouldn't hide his.  
She's something else entirely, the light in her shines through him an reaches him like nobody else can. Not even his siblings would know how much he cares about them. But Caroline? No, he needs to show her everything, tell her everything, but how do you do that when you've been alone for a thousand years, running from everything and daggering the people you care about to save them from the monster chasing them? How do you show the one person you want to shield all the things that make you as dark as you are? How can he show her who he is without scaring her away?  
"I want to leave Mystic Falls," she whispers, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Okay," he whispers back, kissing her temple through her hair. "We'll go wherever you want," he tells her. "There's a whole world for us,Caroline, and I want you and Henry to see it with me," he smiles, his lips brushing against her cheek. She smiles lightly, and he feels the movement against his lips, but he knows it's not enough. He needs to help her and get rid of the nightmares before they can leave.

Tyler throws a vase at the wall and growls, sick of his emotions taking over and the pain bringing the wolf out of him. "Ty?" A worried voice says behind him. He turns, his body tense and his eyes fierce. Hayley walks towards him cautiously, stopping right in front of his panting rage-filled body. Her hand slowly reaches up, holding his face softly in her warm hand. He relaxes in to her touch for a moment before turning sharply. "Tyler," Hayley sighs, "She's moved on. It's time you did, too. You're only hurting yourself." He lets her words sink in and slowly looks over his shoulder. Her arms wrap around him from behind and he releases his heavy breath, switching off the pain as he turns in her arms. His hands slip around her thin neck, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks, and he smiles down at her menacingly. "I think your wrong," he whispers. Hayley smiles up at him as the yellow in his eyes flashes through.

Caroline curls up under the blanket with Rebekah, Henry sat in between them as they watch Christmas films. "It's only November," Klaus sighs, entering the room with a warm bottle of animal blood. "Took you long enough," Caroline snarkily says back. "You've been spending too much time with my sister, love," he says, his forearms resting on the back of the sofa as he bends down to give her the bottle. She takes it from him, pulling her tongue out. "It's not my fault you took ages to hunt," Rebekah chips in, clipping the back of his head with her hand. He glares at her, but she just smiles back at him in a stupid little sisterly way.  
Kol raises an eyebrow, eyes watching them over his book. Klaus' eyes meet his and he pulls a look of false shock. "Since when can you read something that isn't a Playboy?" Klaus jokes, getting a laugh out of the two girls as Caroline pulls Henry on to her knee. He greedily grabs the bottle, wrapping his mouth around it and guzzling the contents. Caroline tips it down, watching him with a close eye to make sure he doesn't drink too quickly.  
Klaus walks around the sofa, smirking as Kol glares at him. "Wow, Nik," he says emotionless, "I didn't know you were a joker. Caroline's really changing you, isn't she?" Klaus looks down at Caroline and smiles as she blushes. He kisses the top of Henry's head, smiling at his liquidy giggle, the blood dribbling down his chin. He looks at Caroline, the blood's smell entering his nose must be effecting her? Her eyes remain their perfect blue, her skin pale and flawless without any veins. He smiles wider at her control.  
He rises and walks over to the door, turning to Caroline before he leaves. "I'll be in my study," he says. She looks up at him and smiles, "get me when he needs putting to bed." Before she can answer he flashes up the stairs, leaving Rebekah and Kol looking at each other in wonder. Caroline notices their looks and pulls the almost empty bottle from Henry. He pouts slightly, his fangs pushing his lips out as his small eyes fade from black to green again.  
"What?" Caroline asks, feeling left out of the loop. Rebekah shrugs and Kol puts down his book, looking seriously at Caroline for a moment before his trademark smirk slides across his mouth, not quite reaching his eyes. "I've never seen my brother so domesticated, Caroline," Kol admits, "I always assumed he'd be a rogue hybrid forever. Alone in the dark of the world." Caroline's eyes turn sad at his confession, and they turn to Rebekah as she continues, "We just don't know how you managed to do this in a few days when we've been trying for centuries. It's like you suddenly opened him up and found the caring Nik that we loved as humans." They both stay silent for a while until Henry begins to squirm in her lap. She looks down and rises, pulling him up with her so he rests over her shoulder. She bounces him up and down, patting his back to let the wind out. A loud burp erupts from him and he laughs, his small high voice echoing in the room. Caroline rolls her eyes at him and looks between the Original vampires. "I'm not sure what I did other than fall for him," she admits, "I think Henry just brought us together." Rebekah smiles lightly and Kol rolls his eyes. "This sappy girl stuff is becoming too much for me," he grumbles as he rises from his seat. "Since it is the early evening I'm going for a drink," he says, dropping _A Christmas Carol _on the table before adding, "I mean alcohol." He flashes away and Rebekah sighs dramatically. "I'll put him to bed," she offers, "If you want to go to Nik?" Caroline smiles and hands Henry over, his head lolling during the transfer.


	11. Blood

She knocks on the door, pulling her thick cardigan around her as she shuffles in to the study. "I was wondering where they went," he comments, pointing the paintbrush at the rather large flannel pyjamas Caroline stole from him. "I thought they looked more comfortable than mine," she smiles, walking over to him. The pyjama bottoms bunch up at the bottom, covering her feet completely as she takes small steps over to him. She opens her mouth to speak, but her phone begins to ring, the tune indicating it's Bonnie.  
_"I put a spell on you,  
Because you're mii-iii-iiine!  
Stop the things you do!"  
_Caroline ignores Klaus' sniggering as she answers and turns from him. "Bonnie? What's up?" She answers.  
_Did Tyler come over before?  
_"Yeah, why?"  
_I just got this really bad feeling and I wanted to see if you were okay?  
_"Yeah... Why? What did you think happened?"  
_I don't know, I just thought... It doesn't matter.  
_A pause.  
_Can I ask you something personal?  
_"I guess, what's bothering you?"  
_Why __**did**__ you chose Klaus over Tyler?  
_Caroline's mouth falls open and she blinks at the door. "I di- I just- I... I don't think it..." Caroline takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, pinching the ridge of her nose as she paces the width of the room. "I just think that maybe I was wrong with Tyler," she tries to explain, "Like, if he never became a werewolf I don't think we'd have gotten together. I think that we blurred a line and fell over it. Fell very far over it. And we thought we were a couple but we weren't in love or anything. I just think it was... a ..."  
_Mistake?  
_"Kind of... Maybe just a... misunderstanding of relationships. When I called it off I didn't feel much. I was sad, but it was like I lost an earring, not a boyfriend. Do you understand?"  
_Not really.  
_"You're just going to have to trust me, Bon. I love you guys still, it's just that... Henry and Nik, Rebekah and Kol. They're my family, too. My mom can accept it, so please, can't you?"  
_I don't know Care._  
"What?" She mumbles.  
_Caroline. Why are you with Klaus? He's a monster and I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to know that we care and we won't judge you when you clear your head. But this isn't helping anyone. You can't use Klaus as a kind of relief because you and Ty broke up.  
_"Bonnie, I love him!" She shouts. She stops pacing suddenly and freezes. Klaus' body goes rigid and he drops the brush, not caring that it falls on to the canvas and smudges down it. He flashes in front of Caroline, his wide eyes studying her. He takes the phone from her hand and ends the call without taking his eyes from her. She raises her head slowly until her eyes lock with his, wildly searching for something mutual in her embarrassment. His paint covered hands cup her face, keeping their gaze connected. Emotion fills his eyes and his mouth twitches in to a smirk. "What did you say, love?" He whispers, wanting desperately to hear her say it again. She takes in a sharp breath, her hands cupping his face as his hands slide down to her elbows. "I said I love you," she whispers back, nerves making her want to run. How many times had she said it to Tyler carelessly, thinking it was real? Too many times. But with Nik, no matter how hard she tried, it was scary to say it. He presses his lips to hers forcefully for a moment, not holding it too long before pulling away. "Caroline," he whispers, his eyes filled with anxious bliss. "I... I..." She smiles radiantly, knowing exactly how frightening it was to admit to the other.  
Her face is the only thing he sees, the rest of the world and his past falling away as he sees the perfect woman in front of him. Her hopeful but cautious eyes sending him so many emotions without realising. He sees it in her, that she knows he's afraid, but she wouldn't hold it against him. How many times would a man like him admit this to a girl? Especially a baby vamp he's been with for such a short time. His mind races back to their first banter, the night in the Grill when he asked her for a drink. Her snarky decline set him on a determined path to win her over. When they were talking, when she was a distraction for Stefan to get Elena, they were having a good time. At the pageant a short while ago, they were laughing and having actual fun together. Maybe love is a weakness, but if it meant he had Caroline, he'd happily be weak. "I... love you," he whispers, barely audible to his own ears as the words escape him. He catches her grin before she crashes their lips together. Their lips move together, Caroline's head tilting to to the side as she pushes his mouth open. His tongue teases her, rolling across the roof of her mouth and dancing with her's. His hands hold her hips, pulling her to him until the space between them closes. Their bodes rub together as Klaus' hands slide her tank top up slightly. His fingers slide in to the loose waistband of the pyjamas, holding on to her hips as he slides her up his body. Her legs slide up around his hips as she wraps her arms around his neck. He flashes in to the hall, stumbling slightly in to the wall. He presses her against it, rolling his body over hers. She lets out a light moan as she feels him against her, the only thing separating them is the damn clothes she just wants to rip off him. He smirks, pulling back and stumbling in a flash down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind them by pushing Caroline against it. A small gasp escapes her at the suddenness, his lips moving from hers to trail soft kisses on her neck and chest, finally reaching the bed.

* * *

She stares at him, smiling as he plays with one of her curls. "Do you know of blood sharing?" He asks, looking at her eyes. She nods and he tucks her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Do you know about marking?" He asks. She shakes her head and he trails his hand down her face as he talks. "When a werewolf wants to claim their mate," he says quietly, his fingers trailing over her neck, "They bite their partner and their scent is transferred to the other person. If two wolves mate, they both mark." His fingers trail down her arm, locking fingers with hers. "I want to do it," she whispers softly. He smiles at her and nods. "Are you sure?" He asks, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm sure," she smiles. "Neck or wrist?" he asks. "Neck," she says, turning him on to his back as she straddles his waist. He grins up at her, his dimples showing adorably as she moves her hair over to one side, giving him full access to her neck. Every other time she's been bitten was terrifying, especially when she was bitten in the neck. She wants him to change that. She leans forward, kissing his lip before letting him trail kisses to her neck. His hands hold her thigh and back gently. Feeling her tense slightly as he reaches her neck he traces shapes on her skin, drawing hearts and swirls on to her back. She relaxes and he kisses her neck, lingering with his lips. "Caroline," he whispers, "You go first." She nods against his neck and he feels her fangs dragging over his skin before painlessly splitting through his skin. A rush runs through him as the begins drinking from him and he transforms, losing control of the wolf in him. His fangs slide in to her skin and her blood floods in to his mouth, the sweet taste overwhelming him. His bitter, aged blood leaks through the marks and she closes her eyes, her nails digging in to his biceps as she completely gets lost in his taste. He pulls his fangs from her reluctantly and she snaps back in to reality, pulling herself away from him. Their necks begin to heal as she looks down at him, his blood smeared on her chin. His mouth is red, blood staining his skin and dying his stubble red. She licks her lips, tasting his blood again and her vampire form refuses to disappear. His hybrid form looks on in amazement at her, marvelling at he beauty like this, like a... _Vampire._ The old monsters that scare children and grown adults in their dreams, and sometimes reality could not be feared if they all looked like her. He grins up at her, simply admiring her as she beams down at him with black eyes. "I love you, Caroline," he whispers, stroking her cheek. "I love you, Nik," she replies, leaning down and kissing him lightly.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to tell you that I love you guys (again) and your reviews always make me smile before I enter the depths of hell that is high school. Thank you so much. I'll update when I get home!**


	12. More Talk

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's up a bit later than usual, I was painting and forgot! I hope you like. I love you guys. Keep reviewing, please!**

* * *

Caroline wakes up, surprised to see Klaus asleep with her. His breathing is calm and slow, his heartbeat in a peaceful rhythm. She presses a soft kiss on his collarbone and his eyes flutter open. "Good morning, sleepy head," she teases, tracing small patterns over his stomach with her fingers. "Good morning, love," he replies, sleep still making him groggy.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asks quietly. "1437," he yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Her eyebrows rise as her eyes widen. Her mouth falls open slightly before she composes herself. "What do you do all night when I'm asleep?" She asks. "I lie with you, or I draw, keep Henry comfortable or tidy the house," he says, shrugging. She shakes her head lightly, her hair tickling his arm and chest. "Why did you fall asleep last night, then?" She wonders out loud. "I guess it's because I could," he mumbles. Their eyes stay connected and she understands without an explanation. He didn't have to run, or hide, or protect anyone. He had no fears and no worries. He didn't _need _to be the monster in the dark, because there isn't any dark. He was happy and... in love?

Caroline pulls the clothes she was wearing last night on, but has trouble retrieving the underwear that somehow ended up on the fan. "You can get them," she grumbles, waving a hand in the direction of the lace briefs on the high ceiling fan. Klaus rolls his eyes and pulls a top over his body as she walks out.

Caroline sits on the sofa with Henry. Klaus watches as she holds on to him lightly as he wiggles with the cartoons on screen, probably trying to dance. Rebekah laughs at him, filled with proud-auntie-love as she watches him try to move like the blob on the screen. He looks over at Kol, on the other side of the room, watching over them, smiling with actual happiness instead of a stupid smirk that shows mischief and intentions. Klaus' eyes move to the table as Caroline's phone screen lights up. He saunters over and picks it up, checking who it's from before walking towards Caroline. Her head turns to him, a smile on her face. Henry drops back down, sitting back in to the leather sofa as she takes her phone from him. She looks at the newest message and frowns.  
**BONNIE said:  
**Care, you need to  
call me as soon as  
you get this.  
**11:23am  
**She ignores the other messages, mostly from Bonnie but some from Elena and Stefan. She smiles up at Klaus and rises from the seat, pulling the loose pants up as she squeezes past him. She scurries out of the door and down in to the nippy November air as she treds to the garden out front. Her fingers tap against the screen and it begins to ring. A click stops the annoying ringing after three times and Caroline puts it to her ear. "Hi, Bonnie, listen I-" Caroline starts, only to be cut off by Bonnie's frantic voice.  
_Caroline, I really need to see you. I know I should be mad about you hanging up on me last night, especially after saying that but this is urgent. Can I come over?  
_Caroline lets out a small breath. Why would Bonnie come here? She hates the Originals too much to risk it... Or is this really bad? "Yeah, come over now if you want," Caroline replies, hiding the worry in her voice in case they can hear her from inside.  
_I'll be there in five minutes, I'm at the Grill now with Elena and Damon. Can they come?  
_"No," Caroline says, a bit too quickly. "I don't want to deal with them today. I don't want too much going on around Henry."  
Bonnie sighs._ Fine, Care. I'll be there in five, I'm at my car now. _Someone begins mumbling_. Damon's adamant on coming, but Elena said she'll stay at the Grill.  
_"Fine," Caroline groans, "But he's not coming near Henry."  
Caroline hears more mumbling_He said he doesn't like kids, anyway._ Caroline then hears rustling and hissed whispers._ Barbie?  
_"Urg," Caroline replies to Damon, "What do you want?"  
_I wouldn't come near the magic baby with a barge pole and clothes made of vervain. _A car door shuts_. We'll be there soon. _The line dies._  
_Caroline rolls her eyes and locks the phone, stomping back towards the house with her arms folded over her chest.

"Remind me why we're being hospitable again, love?" Klaus groans as a light rap on the door echoes through the hall. "Because, Nik," she sighs, "Bonnie sounded really freaked out and Damon... Well, I don't know about Damon, but he's not seeing Henry's face." She adjusts the hood on Henry's jacket so it hides him and he holds on to her tighter. "Why don't you give him to Bekah, then?" Klaus frowns as they walk down the stairs. "He's being clingy today and won't let me go," she tells him, sliding her fingers in to his as Henry snuggles in to the crook of her neck.  
Heavy thudding booms through the emptiness and Klaus sighs as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Caroline squeezes his hand reassuringly before sliding her hand away to get a better grip on Henry, the thudding scaring him so he wriggles in to her, a small cry coming from him. She bounces him softly on her hip and Klaus opens the door with a sigh to a very impatient Damon Salvatore and the Bennett witch.  
"About time, Barbie," he grumbles. He turns to Klaus and smirks, "That must make you, Ken, then?" Klaus glares at Damon with unamused eyes and wraps a protective arm around Caroline's shoulders, tugging Henry's hood back over the side of his face. "Hiding him, are we?" Damon frowns, walking past them to the large entry.  
He immediately walks over to the lounge, ignoring the stern glares that come from Rebekah and Kol as they watch him. Bonnie slides in, avoiding looking at anyone until she reaches Damon's side.  
"Why did _you_ come, again?" Rebekah grumbles, pointing at Damon. He smirks at her and tilts his head, raising his eyebrows. "Relax, Barbie Klaus, I'm here as Bonnie's saviour," he says arrogantly, "I don't want anything to happen to my favourite witch now, do I?" She shifts on her feet and looks at Caroline as she walks in with Klaus. "Care, the witches told me some more stuff about Henry," she says, worry flooding her voice. Caroline moves out of Klaus' hold as she goes to her friend. The blonde tilts her head expectantly and Bonnie continues. "They said there is absolutely no cure," Bonnie whispers. Caroline's face drops completely and Klaus flashes across the room to her, holding her shoulders and hugging Henry between them. Caroline's head drops on to Klaus' shoulder and Bonnie shifts uncomfortably again, pausing for a while.  
"They confirmed something else," Bonnie mumbles. Caroline's head turns so she sees the rigid witch's haunted face. "Everytime Henry ages, the people closest to him have a stronger bond," she begins, looking up at Caroline for the first time. Their eyes lock and she continues, "You age with him on the inside. So every emotion you have will be affected by six months. That's why you got over Tyler so quick and why you..." Bonnie's eyes drop and Damon takes over. "That's why you're now playing house with the big, bad hybrid," he mocks. They all turn and glare at him and he raises his arms defensively.  
Bonnie looks back at Caroline, her eyes moving to Rebekah and Kol for a second, but never moving to Klaus. "That's why you fell... in love... with him and why you're friends with them," she mumbles, never saying the names of the Originals. "So, I've had almost a year of emotion thrown in to me in less than a week?" Caroline asks quietly. Klaus' hand rubs up her arm gently in comfort and Damon purses his lips to stop himself from laughing. Caroline sees it and pulls up from Klaus. "I'm sorry, Damon," she spits out, catching his attention, "Are you finding it funny that there's no cure to help Henry, or are you finding it funny that Nik can find someone _available_ to fall in love with, without _stealing_ his brother's girlfriend and sleeping with her?" Damon's smirk falls instantly from his face and he shoots in front of her, glaring down at her. "I'd like you to say that when your boyfriend isn't around to stop me ripping your heart out," he hisses.  
She slides Henry in to Klaus' arms and he reluctantly takes the baby, both knowing she's doing it so he can't get to Damon. "I'd like to see you take your ring off and walk in to the sunlight," she hisses back, "But we don't always get what we wish. Luckily for you, Henry's a block for Nik, so he's not going to hurt you." She steps forward, pushing him back "I think you'd better leave, Damon," Bonnie hisses, seeing the anger in Caroline's eyes. "After what you did to me," Caroline hisses, "Do you really think I'm just going to let you slip in to Elena's bed without a word of warning?" He blinks at her, frowning at her courage. "I've had nightmares ever since I turned about you biting me and feeding off me," she says, her eyes blackening with emotion. "I know you think the sun shines out of her ass now, Damon, but in a few years you might not see her like that. You might think she isn't worth it or see she isn't all you made her out to be and you might leave her. You might break her completely and not care or even realise it. No matter what me and Elena fall out over, I will _always_ look out for her and I swear if you ever _let_ her get hurt I will hunt you down and rip your insides from your body before you even get a chance to beg for your life." She stares at him for a moment, not even realising she backed him up against the wall. The room is silent until she spins around and her heels click over to Klaus and Henry. Damon clears his throat and looks at Bonnie, wishing he hadn't come.  
"Caroline," Bonnie cautiously says, "I just wanted to warn you that Henry's going to be one of the most important things in your life, and you're not going to want to let him go." She pauses and looks at the ground. "And I think you guys should leave Mystic Falls so he's safe," she whispers. Caroline stops stroking Henry's head and looks at Bonnie. "Why isn't he safe here?" She demands, walking over to Bonnie. She holds Bonnie's face in her hands, making Bonnie look at her. "Why isn't he safe?" She asks again. "Care, I don't know," Bonnie admits, taking the pale shaking hands from her face and holding them. "I just have a really bad feeling about you guys staying here," she says, "And it gets worse when I'm near Tyler or Hayley." Caroline's face drops and her mouth opens to find the words. "Caroline?" Bonnie frowns, looking at the terrified expression on her friend's face. Caroline spins around to Klaus and he holds the same look on his face.  
"What is it?" Bonnie asks, finally looking to Klaus for answers. He looks at the witch, surprised she's even looked at him. "She had a nightmare that Tyler and Hayley..." He begins, looking to Caroline for confirmation. Caroline's head drops as she turns back to Bonnie. Her grip on Caroline's hands tightening in comfort, but her eyes fix on the hybrid. "That they took her and Henry," he says quieter, "And killed Henry in front of her." Bonnie's hands slide out of Caroline's and wrap around the blonde's shoulders as she begins sobbing. Klaus tightens his hold on Henry with one arm and walks over, rubbing Caroline's back to comfort her but keep a respectable distance from Bonnie. Rebekah flashes over and Bonnie steps back, allowing the Originals to comfort Caroline as she grabs Henry and holds him to her. Rebekah's arms wrap around Caroline with Henry between them. Klaus' hands hold Caroline's hip and Henry's head as he presses a kiss in Caroline's hair. He looks over to Damon and straightens. His gaze falls upon Bonnie and he nods to her, "Thank you, Miss Bennett." She blinks at his polite gratitude and nods slowly. His eyes flick to meet Kol's and his brother nods.  
Kol flashes over to Damon's side, slapping his back and forcing the Salvatore to stumble forward. Bonnie waits for Damon, who is pushed on quickly by Kol's rough hand, at the door before walking out and leaving the most dysfuctional family alone.


	13. Damon and Elijah

"You kind of left me hanging by a noose there, Bonnie," Damon grumbles as they sit at the table in the Grill. Damon slides in next to Elena as Bonnie slides in to the opposite seat alone. "It's your fault that I don't trust you, Damon," she bites back. He pulls a face at her as if to say he doesn't care and Elena looks between them. "What happened?" She asks, frowning at them. Bonnie sighs, folding her arms and leaning back in the seat. "Barbie turned _in to_ Klaus and threatened me," he hisses, copying Bonnie's movements. She flashes a look at him. "She did not turn _in to_ him, Damon," Bonnie whispers harshly, "She threatened you to protect Elena, so stop making it out like she's turned against us. We don't like you, but she's the one that told you straight that if you hurt Elena you won't live long enough to walk away from her." Bonnie slides back out of the seat and storms down the aisle of the Grill. Elena rolls her eyes and shoves Damon out of the seat, running after Bonnie to catch up.  
"Bonnie," Elena calls out, running down the street to catch her. "Bonnie," Elena pleads, "Why doesn't like him?" Bonnie frowns and shakes her head. "Is that all you care about, Elena?" she whispers, hurt and anger in her voice. "You don't care that she's going to move away or that she's going to leave us? You don't care that she protected you after all you said? I don't like that she's with Klaus but I'm helping Henry and she loves them both. She is so happy with him! The only reason I disapprove of Damon is because I am constantly reminded that he's there. If Klaus disappears I won't have a problem with him. Damon's always hovering around and ruining people's lives!" Elena takes a step back, "Wow, Bonnie. Don't hold back." Bonnie rolls her eyes and Elena throws her arms out dramatically. "Exactly who's life has he ruined?" Elena demands, crossing her arms and glaring at Bonnie. "Mine," she snaps, "When he decided to use me as his personal toy witch and then turn my mom and constantly threaten me. He snapped Jeremy's and Alaric's necks. Caroline's when he used her as a blood bag to get back at Stefan. Stefan's since they turned! Do I need to go on?" Elena's face turns blank and she blinks at Bonnie. "Klaus killed _me_, Jenna... How many more people? He's a thousand years old, Bonnie! He's killed millions! And you're mad _I_ chose _Damon?_ Be mad _Caroline_ chose _Klaus!_ Because he is a _monster,_ Bonnie!" Bonnie speaks before she even realises what she's saying. "You all are! You killed Connor, Caroline killed people, Damon's killed, Stefan's killed. You're all killers, Elena!" Elena's mouth drops and Bonnie turns, throwing open her car door and climbing in.  
As she drives off, she doesn't look back. Tears fall down her cheeks as her eyes focus on the road ahead. Elena stumbles back until she can support herself on the wall behind, dropping her head in her hands as she lets the tears burst out of her. All she's ever thought about vampires, the fears and worries of it, has just been screamed at her by her best friend. She feels arms wrap around her shoulders and she falls in to them, immediately knowing that Damon has her. She lets out the tears and clings on to him. Knowing the truth and hearing the truth are two very different things. One you can live with, the other breaks you.

* * *

Caroline lies back on the bed and smiles up as Henry walks over to her. She lets out a small 'oof' as he falls on to her stomach, winding her slightly. He giggles and crawls on her stomach, curling up and yawning. "You're not a cat, Henry," she sighs, picking him up and turning him to face her, "Don't sleep on my belly."  
Klaus leans on the door frame and watches them. "Is it just when he ages?" She asks, turning to face him as Henry begins roaring and walking around on the bed, pretending to be a monster. Klaus walks over and scoops him up, throwing him up and catching the small giggling boy. "What do you mean, love?" He asks, watching Henry carefully as he throws him up again. "I mean, do we have six months in a day everyday, or just when Henry grows six months?" She sighs, smiling as she watches Henry laughing breathlessly as Klaus throws him up again. This time when he catches Henry, Klaus pulls him in to his chest and drops on to the bed next to her. "I'd guess it was the latter, love," he says, turning his head to face her. Their eyes lock together and Henry crawls to the end of the bed. They hear him climb over and fall in to his cot. He snuggles himself in to his covers and Caroline sighs at Klaus.  
"Nik," she whispers, "What if they want him back?" Klaus' hand slips in to hers, his thumb making small circles on the back of her hand to comfort her. "They're not taking him from us, Caroline," he says determinedly, "I won't let anyone break up our family." She smiles at him and covers her mouth, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. "Get some rest, love," he whispers as he sits up on his elbows. He leans over, kissing her lips softly. Her hand slides around the back of his neck and holds him there, not letting him go. Someone clears their throat and Klaus breaks the kiss, looking up at Elijah standing in the doorway. "When did you return, brother?" Klaus asks, slightly annoyed that they were interrupted. "When did you become a father?" He replies, looking at the end of the bed where Henry watches the suited man through the bars of his cot. "You've missed a lot since you left us, Elijah," Klaus growls, climbing over Caroline and moving off the bed. He stands protectively in front of her and Henry as she walks over and pulls the intrigued toddler from his cot. "I'll go feed him," she mumbles, walking past the tense brothers.  
As she passes Elijah he holds out a hand to block her path. She looks up at him and he frowns down at her, his eyes switching between her and Henry. Klaus takes a step closer, the wolf inside him acting overly protective. She looks back at him and smiles weakly, as if to tell him to stay there. Elijah's arm drops and she walks out of the door.  
"Why did you return?" Klaus demands, stepping up to Elijah with a fierce scowl on his face. "I missed my siblings," Elijah shrugs, "And when I called an hour ago to check up on you, Kol told me all about your domestic situation." Elijah remains composed as Klaus growls at him. "I wanted to know how someone could change you so much, Niklaus," he admits. Klaus' frown falls and he stares blankly at his older brother. "I would like to know how a child has come in to your life, brother," Elijah says, an eyebrow rising in anticipation. Klaus rolls his eyes and walks past Elijah to his study.  
"Well, Elijah. I opened our door to find a baby on the porch," Klaus explains through his teeth reluctantly. "I took him to Caroline, since she was the only person I could think of that would take the child from me." Klaus continues, telling Elijah everything he needs to know.  
"Does that explain enough to you, brother?" Klaus asks, finally turning to Elijah and noticing the confused look on the older Original's face. "Niklaus, I was quite skeptical during my arrival," he says, masking his confusion with a blank look that suits his stern jaw well. "But walking in and seeing you with Miss Forbes, then witnessing your protective stance when I arrived, I thought I'd give you time to explain. When she walked by me and I smelt your mark on her, I knew what this was, but I still did not understand. I have never seen you so in love before, and the scent Miss Forbes carries with her is enough to tell anyone what she truly means to you," he explains. Klaus frowns and steps back slightly. "How can _you_ _smell _my mark on her?" He demands, "You are no wolf. We've only done it once." Elijah nods and steps to Klaus. "Brother, we are the oldest creatures on this earth," he says plainly, "if I haven't leaned anything of supernatural beings then I have wasted my time on the world. It is not hard to notice it now she is so strongly marked. But since you have clearly admitted your feelings to one another it is potent on her. It would be wise for you to warn her of her strong mark." Klaus turns from Elijah and begins pacing the length of the room as he thinks. "How can you be so sure of my feelings?" He mumbles. Elijah sighs lightly and watches his brother's striding paces. "I can smell it on her, Niklaus, I just explained this," he says impatiently. "Will others smell it?" He asks, looking back at Elijah now, halting his walk, "Will younger vampires smell it?" Elijah nods as he answers, "If they know what they're looking for, or if they get close enough to both of you." Elijah steps over to Klaus and looks in to his eyes. "She has marked you, too," he says, looking at Klaus' neck. Klaus frowns and turns, stalking over to the mirror. Two needle-sized marks lie on his neck, fang width apart. His hand moves over them and he frowns. "How is that possible?" He asks, not taking his eyes from the minute scars on his neck. "Blood sharing, Niklaus," Elijah answers, watching him in the mirror. "It happens when vampires blood share. Miss Forbes probably has four on her neck under her hair from your vampire and wolf fangs." Klaus' eyes flick to the reflection of his brother in the mirror before he flashes out of the room.


	14. In My Head

**AN: I know that Bonnie kind of repeated herself, but she confirmed that there was no cure. It kind of killed every hope Caroline had of fixing Henry. And the dream and feeling will be explained later. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like!**

* * *

Caroline is stood in the kitchen, playing with Henry as he sits on the counter. Her eyes flick over to Klaus as he stops in the doorway. "What's wrong?" she asks, seeing the confusion and worry on his face. He strides over, staring at her with more emotion in his eyes than she's ever seen. His hand slowly moves to her neck, brushing the hair over her shoulder. She looks at him quizzically as his thumb runs over her skin. "I marked you," he whispers, his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. Her hand wraps around his wrist, breaking the trance he seems to be in.

He looks in to her oceanic eyes, their depth showing so much emotion he can't contain his own. He pulls her face to his, kissing her lips possessively. Her other hand slides around his neck to hold him to her as he pushes her mouth open with his lips. His tongue exploring her mouth greedily as she moves in to him. His free hand holds her hip, pulling her closely to him until their bodies are together. He pulls away and looks into her smiling eyes. "What was that for?" She whispers through her beaming smile. "I love you, Caroline," he says, his thumb running over her neck again. "I love you, too," she blushes. "Now, you going to tell me why you're so possessive suddenly?" She laughs, her eyes moving over his shoulder to Elijah.  
He leans against the door, eyes looking ahead of him as he waits for Klaus. "I just love you," he smirks, releasing her from his hold and stepping back. She tilts her head. _Liar,_ she thinks as he turns from her. "I'm not a liar," he laughs, turning to her. Her smile falls from her face and she blinks at him. "What?" He frowns. "I didn't... I..." she stumbles, "I _thought_ that..." His body goes limp and he looks at Elijah for answers. "I told you, Niklaus," Elijah sighs, seeing them both look at him, "You've marked each other." _The hell does that mean?_ Caroline thinks again. Klaus rolls his eyes, "Calm down, love, you're invading my thoughts." She sticks her tongue out at him behind his back, which gets a small smile out of Elijah. _The hell __**does**__ that mean? _Klaus agrees. "Calm down, love, you're invading my thoughts," she mocks, faking his accent perfectly as she picks up Henry. He turns to her, glaring at her with pursed lips, trying to hide his smile from her, but his eyes deceive him. She pulls a smile that shows him exactly what she is thinking, _I win.  
_Elijah clears his throat to return their attention to him. When they both look at him he starts talking. "When two vampires blood share, their blood moves through the veins of their partner. The blood has to reach the heart and the brain before a link is made between them and the mark becomes visible. It seems to have taken longer for you, since the werewolf mark is dominant. The wolf mark roots in to the heart of the partners, so the vampire mark didn't have much room in your heart to cling on to. It seems the link between you both is profoundly intense, stronger than I've ever seen one, actually," he says, his face completely straight. _Yes, we're both very proud,_ Klaus grumbles in his head. Caroline shoots him a look and he rolls his eyes as she says, _don't be an ass._ She looks back at Elijah, who stands up straight with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you," Caroline says, "For explaining it." Klaus sighs and she bumps her hip in to his. He frowns down at her and she smiles at him thinly, widening her eyes as a warning. "Yes, Elijah, thank you," he groans. "Could you tell me how to keep her out of my head, please?" He teases, smirking down at her. She tilts her head at him and sighs. "I'm putting Henry to bed," she mumbles, walking out of the room.  
"Let's get away from the annoying butt head, Henry," she says, knowing he'll hear her, "Seems that daddy's gone in _Klaus _mode today." She mumbles, low enough for normal vampires not to hear. He frowns and flashes to the bottom of the stairs, looking at her. "Daddy?" He whispers skeptically. "I didn't mean to say that," she blushes, looking down at the floor. He curls his finger under her chin and lifts her head to face it. "It's fine," he whispers, kissing her lightly. He pulls back enough for their lips to brush together as he looks in her eyes, "Mummy." She smiles, feeling his lips against hers as he speaks. She bites her bottom lip and looks away, blushing a deep red. He steps back and she flashes up the stairs, embarrassed. He smiles to himself, but composes himself before walking in to the kitchen to Elijah.

Klaus sighs as he sits on the end of the bed next to Caroline, pulling the heavy military-style boots off his feet. "Is that what we're calling each other, now?" She asks. He looks over his shoulder and smirks, "If you want to. For Henry." She nods and snuggles in to the covers, listening to the sound of Henry's sleeping breaths. Klaus pulls his shirt over his head and turns, throwing his legs on the bed as he lies down. He arches his back, unbuttoning his jeans before sliding them down. He tosses them on to the floor as he pulls the covers over himself, turning to face Caroline. Her eyes are straining to stay awake and he kisses her forehead lightly. "I love you," she whispers, her eyes fluttering shut. "I love you," he replies, feeling himself drifting in to sleep as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close.

He wakes up to Kol's grumbling and Rebekah's hissing whisper.  
_"I don't care, Kol, you need to wake them up!  
No, Rebekah, you wake them!  
No!  
Yes!  
Shut up or we'll both wake them!"  
_"We're already awake," Caroline growls, snuggling up to Klaus to try and fall back in to her dream. They walk in, shy smiles on their faces. "Bonnie stopped by," Kol mumbles, averting his eyes from the half asleep couple in bed and Klaus' evil but sleepy glare. "What did she want?" Caroline's muffled voice says in to Klaus' chest. "She said she needed to speak with you urgently," Rebekah says, looking at the back of Caroline's head to avoid Klaus' now fully awake and very frightening glare. The two siblings in the door frown at their silence, not realising they're having a silent conversation.  
Klaus' face changes emotions as if he was talking and they look at each other, confused. Klaus sighs and his eyes move from Caroline to his siblings. "We'll go round later," Klaus tells them, "Where is Elijah?" The siblings shrug simultaneously and look at him. "In his room, I think?" Kol guesses. "Or in town," Rebekah adds, "He said he had business today." Klaus rolls his eyes and drops his head back on to the pillow. "Get out," he growls, "And go feed Henry." Kol hastily retreats from the room, leaving Rebekah to flash over and grab Henry before following the cowardly youngest brother before shutting the door behind them.  
"Why do I have friends?" Caroline grumbles, removing herself from her exceedingly comfortable position and sitting up. "I'd much rather sleep than have friends," she sighs. Klaus chuckles and turns on to his back, resting his hands behind his head. She turns to him, her eyes glazed with sleep and lust as they rake over his bare torso, the covers now resting just under the waistband of his boxers that rest dangerously low on his hips anyway. Her tongue darts out, wetting her lips with no innocence as she bites her lip.  
Her eyes return to Klaus' seeing the effect her lip biting has on him. A low growl rumbles through him and he reaches out, grabbing her waist and pulling her back in to the bed. She giggles as he trails rough kisses around her shoulder, making small 'nom' noises as he pretends to bite her. "We cant!" She laughs. "Why not?" He says between kisses as he reaches the back of her neck. "We have to-" she starts, only to be cut off by his hand sliding across her stomach, making her breath hitch. "Have to what?" He huskily says, his stubble running against the smooth skin of her neck as he begins pulling her shirt up.

The veins crawl down from her eyes slowly as she opens them, her black pits meeting the yellow glow of Klaus' irises. She smiles wide, her fangs showing as she looks at his grin. She presses her lips to his, not caring that their fangs scrape together. He pulls back and she moves to his neck, pressing her fangs against his skin teasingly. The sharp tips scrape along the skin as she takes in his smell, the strong woodsy scent that makes her feel safe. She rolls her hips as he slides his tongue over her mark. She moans, sinking her fangs into his skin as his hands explore her naked body. He closes his eyes, his fangs sinking in to her as the need to mark her takes over as he feels her draining his blood.  
His blood swims in her mouth, the taste sending a rush through her like nothing else ever could. The bitter taste mixing with the smoothness draws something out in her. She knows she can't drain him, unlike with feeding, and she pulls out. A metallic aftertaste stains her tongue and she kisses the healing skin, blood still leaking out around her mouth and dribbling down her chin.  
His fangs open up her skin, the blood pouring in to his mouth. His inner wolf howls, enjoying the taste of her sweet, sugary blood. There's something different about it. something so... _Her_... in her blood. Her emotions mix with the silky texture of the warm liquid and he realises how completely irresistable she is. He pulls out, knowing he couldn't take more without hurting her.  
His neck begins to heal instantly, the skin closing but leaving two small marks behind. He lies them down as he laps up the left over blood from her neck as the skin stitches back together. Her tongue darts out, running over her lips to lick the blood from them, but she still feels it on her chin as he moves from her. His chin is covered with her blood as he smiles. She beams back at him, the both of them still in their vampire and hybrid forms with the blood on their chin. He leans down, rolling his body on to hers as he kisses her, his tongue running over her chin to clean the blood from her pale skin. When he pulls back he sees her stained skin, pink around her mouth with the dried outline of blood.  
Her tongue runs over his chin, his sharp stubble pricking her as she tastes her blood mixed with his. A growl rumbles through his body as he presses in to her hips, his hands fisting the covers at her side as he feels her mouth moving down his neck, her tongue flicking over the skin occasionally until she reaches his shoulder.  
He falls weak at her touch, hands slipping so he lands on his elbows, his weight almost completely on Caroline. She breathes out a small laugh, her arms wrapping around his neck. She closes her eyes, regaining control as her true form fades back to the innocence of her human self. She feels the same happening to Klaus, the pressure of his fangs shrinking as his lips rest against her neck. They lie there, taking in the moment until Klaus finally whispers, "I love you." She smiles, her eyes still closed in bliss as she replies, "I love you, too."


	15. Stefan

Caroline hops out of the car and heads up Bonnie's path, a light spring in her step as Klaus strides quickly to catch her up. _Don't look too happy, love,_ he thinks as she raps her knuckles lightly on the window. _Shut up,_ she smiles, her fingers locking with his as he steps up to her side. Bonnie opens the door and sighs when she sees them. "Come in," she whispers, "Both of you." Caroline looks at Klaus and he frowns, nodding once as Bonnie before she turns back in to the house.  
He steps over the threshold of the house cautiously with Caroline leading him. The small lounge is scattered with piles of grimoires on every surface. Caroline skillfully avoids them, obviously used to the mess of the witch's house. He avoids them, looking at each one quickly as she leads him to the sofa. "I need to talk to you both," Bonnie mumbles, pushing her hair behind her ear as she sits on the chair opposite them. "Damon and Tyler have planned revenge on you guys," she says. Caroline stiffens in the seat and stares at Bonnie. "What?" She squeaks, her mind instantly running to her nightmare of Tyler and Hayley. Klaus squeezes her hand, _Hear her out, love. I'll keep us safe._ She nods slightly, undetectable to Bonnie but enough to let Klaus know she heard it.  
"They're planning on taking Henry from you, so that you try to get him back at your weakest moment. They know Henry is a weakness for the both of you. They're planning to take Henry and lure you both somewhere, then I'm supposed to take you down, Caroline, so Klaus has to choose between you and Henry. Tyler is then going to take you, because they know you'd make him choose Henry, and they're going to make me put a spell on you so you forget all about Klaus and Henry," Bonnie says slowly, letting each sentence sink in to the horrified blonde before carrying on. "Then they're going to make you go to Klaus and tell him you don't want him anymore, and if it doesn't work they're going to keep you locked up until your bond with Henry breaks you and you turn off your emotions. Stefan and Elena have no idea about it, but I'm not speaking to Elena at the moment anyway." Rage fills Klaus and rises, storming out of the house. "Nik," Caroline calls out, running after him out of the door. Bonnie hangs back, unsure whether to follow or not.  
"I'm going to kill them," he growls, striding over to the car. "Don't turn Klaus on me, Nik!" She screams. He turns around and frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demands, walking up to her. She stands her ground, glaring up at him with a raging annoyance. "I mean... Don't. Turn. Klaus. On. Me," she repeats slowly. His eyes narrow and she rolls her eyes, throwing her arms out dramatically by her sides. "I don't want you turning in to the psycho serial killer hybrid I don't like," she sighs, folding her arms in front of her, "We can just move away and start somewhere else. Where you can stay as Nik and we can live as a family without them threatening us." He cups her face in his hands and forces her to look at him. "Caroline, I'm not going to run from them," he sternly says, his voice hard and thick with anger. "I'm not asking you to," she pleads, her hands holding his wrists, "I just want to make a home with you somewhere else. We won't be running, Nik... We'll be starting over, being together with Henry. And maybe even your siblings. But I just don't want to live in fear. And I don't want to live with the guilt of killing them or letting you kill them. Nik, I love you, but you're a raging maniac with anger issues and uncontrollable desire to tear people's hearts out. So please, can we go find a new home together?" He blinks down at her, closing his eyes and resting his forehead to hers. "I love you, Caroline, but you're annoyingly moral and far too fair on people who _deserve_to have their hearts torn out," he whispers back. He presses his lips to hers quickly before pulling away and dropping his hands. He takes a deep breath as she takes his hand, walking him back towards the witch's house to continue their conversation.

Stefan stops outside the Mikaelson mansion and pounds his fist in to the door. He hears a small crying noise approaching the door, getting louder as it nears him. A soft hushing noise follows it and the door is thrown open by Klaus wearing nothing but a towel, his hair in messy damp curls as his torso glistens with water droplets. "Stefan, mate," he greets, blocking the source of the horrible crying from him, "It's been a long time." He hears the sound of pattering feet behind Klaus and Caroline's head emerges from behind Klaus. She beams at Stefan and moves under Klaus' arm, throwing her arms around Stefan. "Why didn't you come sooner?" Caroline scolds, pulling back and slapping his arm. Stefan looks her over, checking for any harm, but only notices wet, dripping hair and clinging damp tank top with men's pyjama bottoms. "Sorry," she smiles as his eyes connect with hers, "I just... erm... got out of the... err... shower." A crimson blush floods her cheeks and she averts her eyes. He blushes a light pink and clears his throat, looking down at the ground for a second before looking at Klaus.  
"I've come to ask you not to kill Damon," Stefan says, his voice taking on a sternness that makes Caroline look back up at him. She turns to Klaus and raises her eyebrows. He looks down at her and their faces move, as if they were conversing. Stefan frowns as he watches them until Klaus sighs and looks back at him. "I'm not allowed to," Klaus replies eventually. "But be warned. If he threatens my family then I will not hesitate to rip out his heart and rid the world of the annoying arse." Klaus' grip on the door loosens and he possessively wraps an arm around Caroline's waist, pulling her in to him. She allows him to hold her, which makes Stefan. "I understand," he says, realising that Caroline is now part of what he classes as 'family'. "Nik!" An irritated voice shouts. "He won't stop bloody crying and even Rebekah's had a go at shutting him up," Kol grumbles, handing Klaus a crying toddler. To Stefan's amazement the crying turns in to sniffing as the child clears his nose of the snot. Caroline instantly smiles, looking at Stefan as Klaus' attention turns to the baby. "Go take care of Henry," she says softly, "I'll talk to Stefan."Klaus nods and reluctantly walks away, looking over his shoulder at Caroline and Stefan.  
"Care, are you sure this is what you want?" Stefan whispers. She sighs and nods, "Stefan, I feel at home here. I have a family and a child that needs me. I have someone I love with all my heart and I could never imagine leaving his side." He nods, his face still skeptical. "Has Bonnie told you about Henry?" She asks. He nods and she continues, "Then you know that I would've fallen for Nik anyway, he just helped it along. I don't need your approval, I don't need anyone's approval, but it'd be nice if you accepted my decision." He blinks at her in slight shock before nodding. "Okay, Care," he whispers, "I trust you." The corners of her lips turn up in a small smile and she throws her arms around his neck. His hands rest on her back, holding her against him.  
"I miss you, Care," he admits, "I know you've been gone for only a couple of weeks, but it's empty in your house and your mom misses you. Calling her every day isn't enough, Care. She wants to see you, we all do. Elena's been through a tough couple of days, so have I and we all miss you. I know they aren't showing it well, but they want you back." She pulls away, tears forming in her deep blue eyes. "I'm not going to leave him, Stefan," she whispers, her hands dropping to her sides. "I love him and I don't care what they think. I miss them, too, but they aren't being fair to me. I can't understand why Tyler is so pissed, since he cheated on me when he went away to break the sire bond, then again when Hayley arrived. And Damon has always treated me like crap and only ever helped me because he didn't want to lose Elena. The people I miss are my mom, you, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy. I can't leave him, but I don't want to lose any of you." He stares at her, realising how truly stuck she is.  
"Mummy!" A small voice shouts. "You won't lose us, Caroline," he says quickly, "go with them, just make sure you say goodbye to the people you're leaving behind, first." She smiles and turns back towards the kitchen, looking as Henry plods towards her, holding on to Klaus' fingers for aid in walking. Caroline beams at them, her family. She turns back to say goodbye to Stefan, but the porch is empty. She sighs, shutting the door before turning and resuming her happy mother duties.  
Her eyes connect with Klaus' as she sweeps up Henry in to her arms. _You should go see them tomorrow_, he says in his head, holding her hips as she tilts her head at him. _What if they don't understand?_ She asks him, worry flooding her thoughts._ Then they never did and they don't deserve you,_ he reassures, _I know I don't._ She shakes her head at him, _how can I mean so much to you? I'm nothing._ He frowns lightly, planting a kiss on her lips, _You are everything, Caroline. The light to my dark. You made me realise that humanity can be held on to, and that, while love __**is**__ a weakness, it is also a strength._ She smiles against his lips and nods lightly, her nose rubbing against his. _I love you, _she sighs, _so much._ He kisses her quickly as he replies, _I love you more than you'll ever know, Caroline. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I need you with me forever._ She swallows quietly at his admission and rests her head on his shoulder, _I want to spend the rest of my eternity loving you, Nik.  
_

* * *

**AN: A bit cheesy, I know. It's almost**** Christmas, I feel happy. It is hard not to write this crap when your happy. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review or PM me if you want to :)**_  
_


	16. Elijah's Secrets

**AN: Thank you guys for the reviews. Editing is still a bit bad because I'm ill, it's almost Christmas and I have barely any time for it. Sorry! Still updating for you, though, because I love you!**

* * *

Caroline yawns as she leans over the vanity desk, pulling the messy curls in to bobble. "I love your just-had-sex hair, love," Klaus says in a huskily seductive voice, standing behind her with his hands on her hips. She looks at him in the mirror, straightening until her body is pressed against his. His hands run up her bare sides as his eyes admire her body in the mirror, the only thing covering her is the deep purple bra and the matching boxer briefs that hug her hips.  
She turns to face him, his hands sliding over her stomach and back to rest on her waist. She looks up at him, a smirk on her face, teasing him, "And I love yours." Her hands run through his messy cropped curls, pulling his face to hers. As their lips brush together the door swings open. Caroline shrieks, flashing in to the bathroom as Elijah and Kol walk in to the room. "Did you know Elijah has made several secreet visits to Bonnie?" Kol smirks, only to be punch fiercely in the arm by the normally content brother. "What do you mean?" Klaus demands, his eyes flicking over to the bathroom door as Caroline walks out in a silk robe. She walks over to him, hiding her almost naked state behind Klaus as the three brothers look at each other. "I'm just as curious as you are," Kol smirks, stepping towards Klaus to get out of Elijah's way. "You mean to tell me that you're visiting Bonnie behind our backs?" Klaus asks skeptically. Caroline steps from behind Klaus at the mention of her friend, paying full attention. "Yes, I do," he says sternly, "I was talking to her about Damon and Tyler's plan. Then Kol came to the house to try and _get lucky_ as he put it." Klaus growls at Kol, who begins snickering. "Why were _you_ getting involved?" Klaus sighs, folding his arms. Kol shrugs as if he didn't think anything of it.  
"You like her, don't you?" Caroline asks, eyes narrowed as she takes in Elijah's defensive stance. "Don't be absurd," Elijah scoffs."The Bennett witch hates vampires and I have more important matters to worry about." Kol shoots him a look as if to say 'yeah right'. _Take Kol out of here,_ Caroline says to Klaus. Klaus nods to her and walks towards the youngest brother, "Let's leave them to talk, brother. I have something to show you." Caroline rolls her eyes and shuts the door behind them, turning to Elijah.  
"You're not wasting your time with Bonnie," Caroline says, walking over to the vanity and sitting on the stool. She crosses her legs and looks at Elijah, watching as he sits in the armchair by the bookcase a few yards away. "I know. We've been talking about a possibility of us entering a relationship." She tilts her head and smirks at him. "She might come round more when me, Nik and Henry have left," Caroline offers. "Look, Bonnie hates vampires because they ruined her life," Caroline explains, "A while ago, Damon bit her and almost killed her, then he continuously threatened her. Her Grams died helping Stefan and she blamed the brothers for it. When I turned, it was Damon's blood in me, but Katherine killed me. She blamed Damon for that, too. Her mom was turned by Damon. Nik compelled her mom's sort-of-adopted son to kill himself but they saved him. Nik sacrificed Jenna and killed Elena, then he killed Jeremy a couple of times. Alaric died after trying to kill Nik. I turned and she lost her best friend for a bit. Elena turned and she lost both her best friends to being monsters. She tries really hard, but she sees us for what we are." Elijah nods slowly.  
His face turns blank and he sighs, "There's also a reason that I can't tell them about, Caroline, and I trust you to keep it a secret." She nods and he continues, "I've been spying on Damon, Tyler and Hayley to get information for Bonnie. The first time it was an accident. Damon and Tyler were talking in the Grill and I overheard them say Henry's name. They didn't notice me, so I listened in until they left. I heard them say they wanted to involve Bonnie so I visited her and told her. I asked her to help and she said she would help you."  
He pauses for a breath and she nods. "Then I followed them around, collecting information, most of the plan they would not tell Bonnie. I gave her the knowledge they kept from her. They've been planning for over a week now. I don't want you to get hurt, Caroline. Any of you." She smiles at him and stands up. She walks over to him and pulls him up from the chair. He frowns at her as she wraps her arms around his neck. He stands, startled, for a moment before hugging her back awkwardly.  
Klaus walks in and takes it in. "You've not had a change of heart, have you, love?" He jokes. She lets Elijah go and turns to Klaus. "You're not swapping brothers, are you?" She rolls her eyes. "No, Nik," she laughs, walking over to him. _I'm not Elena. _He lets out a small laugh, taking her hips in to his hands as he presses his lips to hers quickly. "I'll just stand here then," Kol mumbles, from the door as he looks at Elijah. "Don't be a spoil sport, Kol," Klaus grumbles, releasing Caroline, "Women don't find it attractive." Kol smirks and looks at Caroline, "I beg to differ. Caroline finds you attractive." Klaus growls and glares at his idiot brother as he laughs, sauntering away.  
"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Klaus asks, his husky seduction voice returning. "Something about sex, I think?" Caroline teases. "I think was actually about just-had-sex hair, love," he laughs. She shrugs and walks in the large wardrobe, her hands running over her clothes. "Well, you just missed out on a very pleasurable opportunity," she sighs, pulling a blue denim dress from the hanger and walking back towards him, stopping close enough to kiss him. "I guess I'll just get dressed and go to my mom's house, then," she says with a voice of disappointment.  
She tosses the dress over to the bed and shrugs off the robe, leaving the silk pooling at his feet as she turns from him, her blonde curly pony tail brushing over his face. Her hips sway as takes light steps to the bed. He feels himself turning stiff, but shakes his head, determined not to let her win. "I guess you will," he answers finally, his eyes watching her grab the thin straps of the dress. She purses her lips and looks away from him, _damn it, Nik._ He smirks, knowing she didn't mean for him to hear that. _Not my fault I have control, love._ She turns and glares at him, slipping her long legs in to the dress.  
His eyes move from her face, watching as she pulls the short dress up, wriggling her hips to pull it over. He watches the movement, his eyes following her hands as she pulls the tight dress over her chest, the sides of her thumbs brushing lightly over her breasts. She pulls the front of the dress together, pushing her chest to show her cleavage as she slowly pulls up the zip, her hand moving up from her ribcage to the low sweetheart neckline. He holds back the growl in his throat his wolf lets out, wanting nothing more than to rip the dress off her and show her how much he loves her body.  
Instead he holds back, admiring the way the denim hugs her curves perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination, even though he doesn't need to imagine her without the dress on. "Don't you think that's a bit... revealing?" He asks, raising his eyebrows when she looks at him. She strides over to the dresser, ignoring the possessive look he throws at her and pull out a pair of long black socks. "I only have eyes for you, Nik," she reminds him, turning to him and walking over. "And I'm just doing it to make Tyler see he doesn't intimidate me," she says, flicking him in the chest with one of her socks. She bends forward, the dress pulling tightly around her hips and showing him the perfect curves of her hips and butt. His eyes flick back to her hand, watching as she slides the sock up to her knee, the ruffled top curving out.  
He leans back against the wall as she switches legs, watching her do the same for her left leg. "How would wearing _that_ dress in particular make him know you're not intimidated by him?" Klaus asks skeptically. She pulls the bow on her left leg to match that of the right before looking at him. "I'm going to show him that I can do what I want," she says, turning and walking to the shoe closet. She throws it open, smiling at the tons of shoes in there. _I'm so glad Rebekah went shopping for me,_ Caroline sighs. She pulls out a pair of black wedge heeled boots and walks to the bed. She drops down, looking at Klaus as she puts the boots on her feet. "I'm wearing this to show him you aren't controlling, like he was. And I'm showing him he hasn't got me hiding out here all time. And that I'm moving on with a new _man_, new clothes, new shoes and a new confidence that says 'I don't give a damn'." He nods once, understandingly. "You're proving he's nothing to be feared and that you're a better person without him?" Klaus asks skeptically.  
She nods and jumps on to her feet, sauntering in to the wardrobe. She grabs something from it, swinging it behind her as she walks over to him. "Also," she adds, pulling a cropped leather jacket over her arms, "I'm showing him I'm more badass and that I'm stronger now I have a reason to go out and live." His hands rest on her hips and he looks down at her, his mouth smiling but his eyes sad at her words. "I'll probably go to my mom's then to the Grill to meet Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt, maybe even Jeremy if he isn't still in crazy hunter mode," she tells him, reaching up and kissing him deeply. She pulls away after a few minutes, stepping out of his hold and heading to the door. She looks back and smiles at him as he watches her, protective eyes looking at her. "I'll be fine," she reassures him. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and walks out, her heels echoing her steps down the hall.


	17. Friends and Enemies

Caroline walks in to the Grill, glad her emotional 'reunion' with her mother was over. _Good thing I'm not wearing makeup_, Caroline grumbles to herself. Her eyes scan the diner, falling on Elena and Bonnie in the back corner.  
She meets eyes with Bonnie and waves, receiving an equally enthusiastic wave from both girls once Elena turns around. She strides over to them, her hips swinging with her new found confidence, but is cut off when Damon stalks in front of her. "Good afternoon, Barbie," he smirks, "Been with your boyfriend all morning?" She rolls her eyes, folding her arms. "I was with my mom, you creep," she dismisses, "Now get out of the way, before Bonnie gives you an aneurysm." Damon pulls a look of false hurt and she sighs. "Okay, fine, what do you want?" She demands, sick of him playing games. "I want to know why you chose Klaus over your friends," he hisses, glaring down at her. She frowns up at him, not letting her confidence disappear. "You never cared about me before, Damon, don't pretend you care now," she hisses back, "What are you looking for out of me? A confession? A reaction?" He smirks and looks behind her. "I was stalling until your ex arrived, actually. I'm sure he'd love to smell what I smell." She doesn't falter, in fact, she yawns at him. "Okay," she says through the huge yawn, "What do you smell?" He shrugs and pouts his lips, "Only Klaus' mark in your blood. And I also see the small vampire mark on your neck. How many times have you been with him, Barbie? You stink of werewolf!" He walks away and Caroline moves to walk to the girls, but is stopped by an aggressive cough behind her.  
She turns around to see Tyler glaring at her. "You reek of him, Caroline," he growls, his eyes flashing yellow. She sighs, _Nik, why do you have to mark me to stink so bad?_ She opens her mouth to reply, but hears his voice in her head instead, _Sorry, love, it's not my fault I love you. Do you need me to come get you?_ She shakes her head, _No, I'll be fine. Just stay put and I'll shout you if I do need you._ "Are you going to say anything to defend yourself, Caroline?" Tyler demands. _Alright, love, I'll leave Rebekah with Henry and come over if you need me to. _"No, Tyler, I'm not, because I have absolutely nothing to defend myself for," She says, "It's not like I'm cheating on you." She turns to Bonnie and Elena, but he grabs her arm again. "Ow," she says, feeling his grip tighten when she tries to pull away. "Tyler, let go," she demands. "No, Caroline, not until you see sense and-" he begins.  
"Tyler, get out," a strong voice says behind Caroline. She turns to see Matt and Stefan behind her, both stood in protective stances. He throws her arm away and glares at them before his eyes return to Caroline. "You'll soon see sense, Caroline," he warns, "Even if I have to force you in to it." He turns and storms out of the diner, leaving whispers running through the room. Bonnie and Elena run over to her side.  
"Care, are you okay?" Elena asks, her hand resting on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline nods, but her knees buckle underneath herself. Stefan catches her, his arms wrapping around her arms and waist as he walks her over to the booth. "Care, what did he mean?" Elena asks, looking over her friend as she slides in to the seat out of Stefan's arms. She sits in the middle, Bonnie and Elena on either side as Matt and Stefan slide in the opposite bench. "Mean by what?" Caroline asks shyly, trying to process what just happened. "What did they mean by a mark and the smell?" Elena asks quietly. Bonnie scratches her head, looking up at Stefan, both of them knowing what they meant but neither wanting to say it. Elena doesn't notice the exchange, but Matt does, his face turning to a frown as he looks between them. "Nik has been marking me," she mumbles. "What does that mean?" Matt asks, knowing Caroline would only get annoyed if Elena asked all the questions.  
"When a werewolf finds a mate, they mark each other with their scent," a smooth accent says, approaching the table. They all turn their attention to Kol as he leans on the table, winking at Elena before he smirks at Caroline. "Basically Caroline and Nik are in love and when they have sex they bite each other. Vampires leave to needle sized scars on the neck of their partner and werewolves leave a scent in their partner. So Caroline here has two very nice scars on the left side of her neck," he says, pointing at them for the table to see, "As well as Nik's blood in her blood, which makes her smell strongly of my brother. Unfortunately for her, this means Tyler's jealousy will be enhanced, since he never marked her and he can smell it. Past partners usually fight the new partners for a right to the person they want. So Tyler isn't exactly in his right mind, even though he's banging the little wolf whore he brought from Hobo Mountain. Is that enough for you, or would you like graphics? Some drawings maybe? You do know about the birds and the bees, don't you? You're all quite young."  
He smirks and rises from the table, his eyes connecting with Caroline's. "Aren't you glad I'm here to save the day?" He teases. "If you don't leave now, I'm going to kill you," she warns, anger and embarrassment flooding through her. He lets out a laugh and walks over to the bar. "I so wish I never asked," Matt groans, shaking his head. "And that's another reason I don't like him," Elena grumbles. Caroline rolls her eyes and looks at Stefan for help. "So, Care," he says, changing the subject, "Why did you come here?" She sends him a look to thank him and says, "I came to prove to you guys that I'm not leaving you for a guy. I'm still the Caroline you all adore and I haven't changed. So, ladies," she says, addressing her best friends on either side of her, "Do you fancy coming shopping?" She looks between the suddenly excited girls, smiling when they both dive out of their seats and step out of the way. "Don't worry, boys," she smiles as Matt and Stefan watch them, "I'll buy you both something pretty for when I come back."

After an exhausting day shopping she shuts her car door, smiling as Bonnie and Elena climb out after her. "I'm so glad we did this," Elena admits, grabbing all her bags in one hand to shut the car door. "Me, too," Bonnie agrees, lightly bumping the door with her hip to close it. Caroline beams at her friends, thankful that she convinced Klaus to give her his credit card so she could surprise her friends with a massive shopping spree. "So, how much do you think we spent?" Bonnie asks, blushing as she looks at the expensive mass in her hands. Caroline shrugs, opening the door for her friends as they enter the Grill. "He said I could spend it all," she says. Repeating his words as she mocks his accent she walks over to an empty table, "Buy whatever you want, love, it's not like you're going to make me bankrupt and I love you too much to let you dress like a tramp." Elena and Bonnie laugh, shaking their heads at their loved-up probably crazy friend "He didn't say the last bit did he?" Bonnie asks, raising her eyebrows at Caroline. "No, but he basically said it in a long British ramble," she laughs.  
They slump in to the benches and all release a tired breath. "I think you could've made him bankrupt though," Elena says, her eyes widening at Caroline. "What?!" Caroline says, smiling with a look of innocence spread across her flawless features, "I just bought a few things!" Bonnie and Elena laugh. "Yeah, a few things from _every_ store we went in," Bonnie accuses. "You can't say anything," Caroline says, looking under the table.  
Maybe Caroline bought about ten things from every store, but Bonnie bought the most expensive stuff in a few stores that was equal to half of Caroline's hoard. Her car boot was full and the back seat barely left enough room for Elena and her bags, but Bonnie bought huge designer labels. Caroline was sure it was payback for Klaus being... Well, for being Klaus. But now he was Nik, and he was hers.  
"Hey, Care," Elena laugh, pulling Caroline from her thoughts, "Join us back on planet Earth, yeah?" Caroline blushes and looks away, covering her mouth as she yawns slightly. "Hello, ladies," Kol says, sliding in to the seat next to Caroline and resting his arm on the back of the bench. Elena and Bonnie roll their eyes and Caroline sighs.  
"Caroline, love, my brother has asked if you can come home, yet," he says, ignoring the annoyed looks from the other two girls as he makes himself comfortable. "Henry wants his mummy to come home and won't stop throwing his toys at Elijah. Something about him not being daddy and being a 'butt-head'?" Caroline turns to him and frowns. "Where's Nik?" She asks. He shrugs, "He went to talk with Stefan about an hour ago. Could you please come home before Elijah throws Henry in the bin or sits him outside. He really has no idea how to treat a child since he never really was one. He was always a serious person and can't understand the creative mind of Henry. It seems Henry wants to be a dinosaur, but Elijah is crushing his dreams." Caroline sighs, a small smile forming on her lips at her dysfunctional family life. "I'll see you soon," she promises, turning to Elena and Bonnie. Caroline shoves Kol out of the seat and he almost falls, caught off-guard with his legs crossed.  
He glares at her as she laughs at him, turning to the two girls that stifle their laughter. Elena slides out after Bonnie and he taps his foot, waiting for the girls to stop their hugging. Caroline turns to Kol and he walks out, arms swinging in a dominant way as she follows him, turning back and waving to her best friends, already knowing their goodbyes were going to be heartbreaking when she leaves.


	18. Worst Fear

**AN: It's Christmas Eve and I'm busy. Sorry if editing is bad. I love reading your reviews and seeing that you guys love my story! It makes my Christmas week more special!**

* * *

"Elijah?" Kol shouts as they walk in the door. He carries half of Caroline's bags, dropping them by the door and moving further in to the house. Caroline carries the rest of the bags, dropping them next to the other twenty or thirty that Kol brought in.  
"Elijah?" Kol shouts again, flashing round the house manically. "What's wrong?" Caroline calls out to him as he flashes in to the lobby again. "He's not here," Kol panics. Caroline flashes out of the door, looking round.  
Elijah's car is still in the driveway and Rebekah hadn't come back from where ever she went that morning. Her eyes scan the woods and notice something moving in the tree line. She flashes over, throwing someone through the air in to a tree.  
They let out a small 'oof' as they get winded, dropping on to the floor. "KOL!" Caroline screams, flashing over and grabbing Damon by the throat. She lifts him from the ground, pinning him against the tree. "Looking for someone?" Damon chokes, a smirk still on his face. Kol flashes behind her, seeing the scene in front of him makes him anxious.  
"What did you do with Henry?" She demands, her eyes fading in to black pits as her fangs protrude from her mouth. "Relax, Barbie," he struggles, hands gripping her wrist, "It's not like Tyler has him or anything." Caroline's free hand plummets through Damon's chest, squeezing around his heart. His eyes widen at her sudden aggression and she snarls. "Where. Is. Henry?" She repeats. Damon coughs, blood spluttering from his mouth. "Cellar," he chokes, spitting blood next to him.  
She squeezes his heart one last time, his face fading an ashen colour for a moment before she releases him. He coughs, blood clearing out of his throat on to the autumn leaves, wiping the back of his hand across his chin to clean the blood. She grabs the back of his neck, pulling him to his feet in front of her. She slams him in to the tree, her body against his as she hisses in his ear.  
"If something happens to any of my family," her harsh voice says, "Then I will tear you limb from limb and torture you until you beg me to kill you. I will spend the rest of eternity torturing the shit out of you all until you break and are no longer _fun_ to play with. _Never_ mess with a mother, because I would tear this fucking town, this fucking country and this FUCKING _PLANET_ until I got my child back. And if he's gone forever then I will not hesitate to kill every damn vampire, human and werewolf this _fucking_ world holds with my bare fucking hands. Do you understand me, Damon? Or do I have to use you as a demonstration for Tyler and his little slut wolf?" Damon nods frantically, amazed at her sudden strength, considering she is a baby vampire she has managed to pin him with no chance of escaping.  
_Nik, the fuckers have Henry in the Lockwood cellar. I'm going to fucking kill them,_ she screams through her head. _What?_ He replies quickly, _I'll meet you there and I swear I'm going to rip their fucking heads off._ She smirks sinisterly, pulling Damon from the tree and flashing off to the cellar, _Not if I get there first and rip out their hearts._ She hears his reply and feels herself becoming more protective, _Be careful, love. I don't want to lose you.  
_

She throws Damon down the stairs with all her might, hearing the satisfying cracking of his bones as he smashes in to the gate, bending the metal bars with his force.  
"Damon?" Tyler calls out, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark as he rushes over to his partner in crime. Kol flashes behind her, sliding his phone in to his pocket. A moment later Rebekah flashes to their side, her clothes hinting that she was on a date.  
Caroline flashes down the steps, throwing Tyler in to the back wall. He slams in to it, bones cracking as bricks fall from their slots to the ground. "Caroline?" He says, shock filling his voice. "Where is my son?" She demands, stalking over to him.  
Kol pounces on Damon before he can get to Caroline and Rebekah flashes to Hayley, occupying her to give Caroline enough time to get to Tyler. They both stand in fighting stances. "How did you know we were here?" Tyler asks. "When you have your hand around a person's heart, they'll tell you anything," she snarls.  
Tyler's eyes flick with fear for her and of her, looking at Damon. She takes this as an opportunity, tackling him to the ground again. She slams him in to the ground, her knee on his stomach with her hands around his throat, her thumbs almost pressing through the skin. "Care, I-" he chokes, only to cut off by her hand pressing in harder.  
She is suddenly pulled off him and on to her feet, Klaus assuming her position. He growls at Tyler, keeping the young hybrid down. Caroline walks around the cellar, searching the cages. "Elijah," she gasps, seeing him unconscious in one of the cells. She rushes over, ripping off the door to get to him.  
She kneels beside him, pulling his head to her lap. "Elijah, please," she begs. His eyes open slowly and he groans, his eyes focusing on Caroline's face. "Where's Henry?" She whispers. He looks around the room, gathering his bearings. "I ran and hid him when I heard them coming," he croaks, "They injected me with vervain and snapped my neck before staking me for good measure. He's safe. I have to get up." His words don't sound like his, more frantic and short than Elijah's usually composed demeanour.  
He sits up with the aid of Caroline and she pulls his arm over her shoulders, pulling him to his feet. Most of his weight falls on her, but she doesn't falter, her motherly defensiveness giving her the strength to rip through the world. He walks her out of the cellar and she guides him through the fighting, dragging him up the stairs.  
After a few minutes of walking through the woods, he leans off her, gathering his strength to walk on his own with her only holding his arm. "This way," he says, pulling her towards the sound of running water.  
They stop at a small lake, a small waterfall above it. He limps over to the crashing water, taking her hand and pulling her along with him. He walks cautiously up to the waterfall and pushes a rock above their heads with one hand, angling it so the water runs off it and creates a passage to a small cave. Caroline hears small wimpers from inside and flashes over to them, tears bursting from her eyes when she finds Henry. She picks him up and holds him to her, soothing him. "Mummy," he cries, his small fists grabbing her jacket. "It's fine, Henry," she sobs in a small voice, "Mommy's here. Mommy's here." _I've got him, Nik. Elijah hid him from them. He's safe._ She walks back over to Elijah, not hiding her tears from him. "Miss Forbes," he says, "I'm sorry for what they did to you."  
She looks at him as he pushes the rock back in to the wall, his eyes never leaving her. "It's Caroline," she whispers, "And I'm sorry you got caught up in all this." He shakes his head and looks at Henry, "Caroline, I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't help my family. It seems you and Henry are a part of us now, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He rests a hand on her shoulder blade, guiding her through the forest to the Mikaelson home again. _Hayley is dead. Rebekah didn't hold back after the bitch bit her. Get home and I'll meet you there, I just have to deal with Tyler and Damon._Caroline rests her cheek against Henry's head as he falls asleep in her arms. She walks closer to Elijah, feeling safer as his arms moves around her shoulders in comfort.


	19. Is It Over Yet?

"Caroline?" Klaus calls out. She instantly flashes to the top of the stairs and looks down at him, tears bursting through her eyes again.  
Kol and Rebekah walk through behind him, but give her polite, courteous nods before flashing past her to their rooms. "Caroline," Klaus sighs, the both of them staring at each other. "I thought I lost him, Nik," she sighs, feeling the tears bursting through again.  
He flashes up the stairs, his arms flying around her as tears roll down her face. Her fingers cling on to his shirt as she shakes, letting her full fear flood through her. Her body turns weak and Klaus pulls her up against him, one arm around her back as the other scoops her legs up under her knees. She cries heavily in to his shoulder as he carries her to Henry's room.  
He drops her on to the bed, kissing her head as he helps her sit up, her trembling body too weak to support herself. He quickly picks Henry from his cot, the concerned look on the toddler's face matching his own.  
Caroline reaches out, pulling Henry from Klaus and holding him tightly. Henry holds on to her just as tight, his tiny hands turning to fists as he holds on to her jacket. Klaus sits next to her on the bed, his arms wrapped around them both as she cries. Henry stays strong, which is the only reason Klaus fights back tears too, his eyes glistening with them as Caroline sobs.  
No matter how much he loves her, he won't let her see him cry. He hasn't let any tears shed since Henrik's death, which was painfully refreshed in his fear for Henry, only magnified a million times. Henry's his son now, and he won't let them take him away.

Caroline's eyes open as a small fist hits her in the boob. "Ow," she groans, groggy.  
She hears Klaus shush her and she looks over, seeing him sat with a sketch pad in his hands. She frowns, looking down at Henry in his sleeping form in her arms. "What are you doing?" She whispers, keeping still so she doesn't wake Henry from his dream. "I thought you looked beautiful when I woke up," he smiles, his eyes flicking from the paper to her face. "I wanted to draw you both when you were both happiest," he explains, "I thought, since you're both smiling, that I'd draw you. Although Henry isn't the most cooperative sleeper. He's moved about thirty times in the last half hour."  
She smiles at him and holds Henry closer to her body, moving slightly to get comfortable. "What time is it?" She asks. He looks at his watch and sighs, "Almost noon." Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open. "You let me sleep until almost noon?" She hisses, careful not to wake Henry. "What's wrong, love?" He laughs lightly, continuing to flick the pencil over the paper. "I was supposed to call Bonnie in the morning," she sighs, slumping her body in to the bed. "I thought you'd much rather have sleep than have friends," he smirks, looking back up as he throws her words back at her. "Oh, shut up," she smiles, closing her eyes and taking in the perfect moment.  
"I think we should let Henry grow a couple of years before we move on," she mumbles, pulling the wriggling sleeper in to her chest, settling him down. Klaus blinks at her, but she has her eyes closed again. He rests the pad and pencil on the nightstand before rising and walking over. "Why?" He asks, frowning lightly. "He can't run as a toddler," she mumbles, refusing to open her eyes to him as he lies on the bed in front of her, facing the two of therm.  
He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand and slides closer, their legs molding together as he pulls her close, fitting Henry between them. "If we need to run, he can't be our hold back. I need him to run as fast as he can to safety, and he can't do that now," she whispers, words flooding from her mouth, "He can't be a weak and vulnerable baby forever that we have to pick up and run with. He has to run with us in case something happens. And you have to train me to defend myself because most of the time I have literally no idea what the hell I'm doing in a fight." He rests the palm of his hand on her cheek softly, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. "If it make you feel safer," he whispers back, noticing Henry's shifting.  
Henry's eyes open and he looks at the two larger people close to him, instantly snuggling to them as he recognises his parents. "Nik," he chirps, "Daddy!" Caroline smiles and he looks at her, "Mummy! Cara!" They stay there for a while, his mummy and daddy locked together in bliss as he lies between them, safe in their arms.

Rebekah winces, watching Henry grow with Kol at her side. His short cries suddenly stop and Caroline picks him up, holding the two year old in her arms. "We'll leave him for tonight," Caroline says to the horrified siblings, "He's already aged twice today. He's tired."  
She flashes away, returning a second later alone. "Where's Nik, again?" Kol asks, dropping on to the sofa behind him. Rebekah sighs, elegantly sitting next to the reckless idiot. "Watching Damon and Tyler," she mumbles, "Elijah had to go do some business tonight, so he's making sure they don't-" She gets cut off as Elena bursts through the door furiously, Bonnie and Stefan following.  
The witch and Salvatore are talking at the same time, trying to reach Elena and tell her to come back. "Where's Damon?" Elena demands, glaring in to Caroline's eyes. "What?" Caroline frowns, feeling like she was hit in the face with a vervain slap. "Where is he?" Elena says again, her fury turning to desperation. "Nik is-" Caroline tries, but Elena scoffs, cutting her off. "Of course, it's always him," Elena sighs, throwing her arms out dramatically.  
The back of Caroline's hand immediately strikes Elena's face and everyone looks at her stunned, but Caroline holds her ground, a little shocked at her action. "Listen to me, Elena. Your bloody boyfriend kidnapped Elijah and tried to kidnap Henry. He was planning to kill Henry and he vervained Elijah before snapping his neck and staking him. Nik is waiting until the vervain leaves Damon and Tyler's systems so he can compel them to leave us alone and forget about Henry. All they'll know is that I've left with Nik and my family, but they won't know why and you will not tell them. Bonnie will tell them when we've arrived in our destination so they can't run in to Henry or jeopardise our plans to leave peacefully. Now before you go accusing my bloody boyfriend of something stupid, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Caroline shouts, raising her arm to point at the door.  
Elena huffs and turns, her brown hair spinning through the air before she flashes back out of the house. Stefan and Bonnie exchange glances with Caroline before she motions for them to go calm Elena down. Stefan grabs Bonnie, pulling her up from the ground and flashing out of the house with her.  
Caroline lets out an exasperated sighs and turns to Kol and Rebekah. "You've grown in to quite the Mikaelson, Caroline," Kol smirks, "Welcome to the family." Rebekah elbows him in the ribs and he winces at the sharpness of her hit. "He means that as a compliment, somehow," she clarifies, smiling up at the other blonde. "Err... thanks?" Caroline says, frowning at them lightly with confusion. "You're turning more English by the day, too," he laughs, rising from the sofa and sauntering across the room. "Hearing you say 'bloody boyfriend' was more of a shock than your slap!" Rebekah chucks a cushion at the back of his head, which only seems to make him laugh more. "Bloody hell, Beks," he smiles over his shoulder, "It's a compliment, somehow." She groans and they both flash off around the house, occasional growls and shrieks emanating from different rooms as she texts Klaus.

She drops back on the bed, having managed to get ready as she clung on to the phone. As her eyes flutter shut she hears her phone vibrate, but sleep takes over and she drifts in to a dream.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like! Happy Holidays :)**


	20. Morning

**AN: Sorry. I was at my gran's and she has no wi-fi. Merry Christmas! I hope you like the cheesiness of this chapter.  
**

* * *

She wakes up and instantly yawns, wanting nothing more than return to her dream.  
She wriggles in to the arms around her for a moment before shooting up in the bed, turning to find Klaus next to her, smirking as he watches her relax at the sight of him.  
"Why were you so scared?" He laughs, "It's not like someone who wants to harm you is going to have the patience to wait until you wake up at midday, Caroline. And I told you I'd be here when you woke up." She sighs, dropping back down in to his arms. "You could've been Kol," she grumbles, elbowing his stomach hard as she wriggles to get comfortable, smirking as she hears a small winded 'oof' escape him. "And I forgot since I'd been awake about ten seconds."  
He pulls her in to him, kissing her porcelain skin from her jaw to her shoulders. "You didn't answer my text," he says, leaving a lingering kiss on her shoulder before returning to her ear. "I fell asleep," she sighs, his legs wrapping around hers and tangling them together, "And I told you not to text me back so I could sleep." She feels his smirk against her ear and can't help smiling as he tucks the blankets around them.  
A knock on the door ruins the moment and Caroline growls as Kol walks in. "Definitely a Mikaelson," he mumbles, smirking as they both glare at him. "Is there a reason you're here, Kol?" She demands, "Because if you're just here for fun then _I'm_ going to dagger you." Klaus' smirk returns to his face and he pulls his arms tighter around Caroline. "Easy, love, you're making a scene," He laughs lightly. "This isn't a scene, I'm still half asleep." She throws his arms from her and climbs out of the bed, muttering to herself as she heads to the bathroom, shuffling her feet across the carpet as she pulls up her pyjama shorts.  
"I'm not making a scene. I'll show you a scene, if you want me to make you a scene, you stupid bloody Originals with your stern jaws and sarcastic smirks. I just want to go back to sleep, but no, apparently Kol has to ruin the bloody moment because he's an all mighty Original ass with a stupid quiff and-"  
The brothers look at each other, suppressing laughter as her muffled muttering is drowned out by the sound of a shower running, Caroline's muffled singing barely heard.  
"Quite the woman, brother," Kol says, pursing his lips to a smirk to refrain from laughing at Caroline's drowsy ramblings. "Elena came by, asking for Caroline... and you..." Kol says, face turning more serious.  
"And why is that?" Klaus asks, sitting up in bed, letting the covers fall from his bare chest. "She said she wants to apologise," Kol says skeptically. "But?" Klaus asks, sensing the wanted continuation of Kol's sentence. "But," Kol continues, "I think she's going to beg for you to free Damon and Tyler to let them live their uncompelled lives in spiteful hatred of our family."  
Klaus nods and opens his mouth to say something but is cut off when the bathroom door opens. Caroline stands with a towel around her body, holding it shut around her chest. Her long legs are exposed and her skin is wet, her hair still holding suds. "Of course she's going to beg for Damon's freedom," she sighs, "The girl is sired to him and loves him! If roles were reversed, I'd be kicking the crap out of Damon until he told me where Nik was." Kol's eyebrows rise and Klaus admires her appearance. "Now, Kol, my dear. If you could please leave so I can continue my shower without you two men continuing your insensitive conversation of a girl's love for her man, that would be lovely." She disappears behind the door again and her muffled singing soon breaks the silence. "I'll be in the kitchen," Kol smirks, turning and flashing out of the room as the door shuts behind him. Klaus sighs, looking at the door in longing of his beautiful, strong girl, taking in her words as he listens to her singing_._

"What was your surprise for me today?" He asks, watching her dancing around the room in a towel to the music in her head. A girly smirk spreads on her lips as she tells him, "Honestly," she blushes, "I have no idea. I've slept since then." He kisses her damp forehead with a smile, letting a laugh escape him.  
"Caroline Forbes," he says in full peace and adoration, "You are the most awkward, forgetful and over all adorable woman I've ever met." Her arms wrap around his neck as he tugs on the towel, pulling their bodies together so their bodies press together. "And I wouldn't trade you for the universe," he adds, leaning down and crushing his lips to hers possessively.  
Suddenly, there is a knock on the door and it swings opens, revealing Kol as he covers his eyes as he holds out his phone. Caroline shrieks and flashes away. "Elijah said he needs to talk to you, don't kill me!" He shouts defensively. Klaus growls loudly and Kol flashes out, feeling the phone leaving his hand as Klaus grabs it. "What?" Klaus demands, holding Caroline tighter as he feels her cheeks burning red against against his chest.  
_"The vervain has left their system and they're refusing to move from the corners of their cells. It seems this will be a family job, Niklaus. They're very adamant on keeping their hatred of you."  
_Klaus sighs as the door opens and Rebekah sits on the bed, bouncing Henry on her knee as he chews on... _Is that a carrot?_ Caroline walks out, drowning in the largest towel as she rubs her hair with a hand towel. _Yes, Nik, that is indeed a carrot._ He rolls his eyes. _No need for sarcasm, love._ She smirks, _Every need for sarcasm. Now answer your brother.  
_"Sorry, Elijah," Klaus says, shaking his head clear of Caroline, "I'll be there in less than an hour."  
_"Good. Next time, warn me when you have a linked conversation with Caroline so I'm not left standing here like a third wheel." _Klaus rolls his eyes as the line goes dead and silence fills the room... until Henry bites through the carrot and makes everyone jump, that is.  
"Why the bloody hell is he eating a carrot, Rebekah?" Klaus sighs, waving his hand over to the sight. "Don't be so dramatic, Nik, he was hungry and I grabbed the first thing I found in the fridge," she huffs, still bouncing him lightly on her leg. "It is perfectly natural for a two year old to be hungry, Nik," Caroline reminds him, walking across the room to the wardrobe. She shuts the doors behind her as she changes, shouting through to them. "Toddlers like crunchy food because its a challenge."  
He sighs, sitting in the chair as he waits for her to dress. "Just like you, then," he mutters. "I HEARD THAT!" She screams, the doors opening to reveal her in her underwear. The doors hide her from Rebekah well enough, but Klaus admires the full view of her curves. That is, until she lobs the balled up towels at him, the smaller one hitting him in the face as the larger one winds his stomach. She slams the doors shut again as Rebekah bursts in to a laughing fit, Henry's childish giggling drowned out as he bites down on the carrot again.  
Klaus flashes over to the wardrobe, the towel leaving his body as he grabs the half dressed Caroline by the waist. Her legs kick out as he pulls her out, her laughs fighting over her shrieks as he tickles her thrashing body. Rebekah laughs at the sight before carrying Henry out of the room. As much as she loves seeing her brother in love, she'd rather not see Caroline shirtless in a push up black bra and her brother in his grey boxers.  
Caroline wriggles in Klaus' hold, screaming through her laughter as his hands move over ribs and stomach, tickling her fiercely. He pulls them over to the bed, collapsing on top of it and rolling on top of Caroline. She tries to crawl away across the bed, but he pulls her back by her belt loops, regaining his hold around her waist as she kicks at him, never hitting him as he moves over her. His body moves over hers as he turns her on to his back, his smile growing when his hands move to her stomach again, causing her face to scrunch up in laughter as his fingers slide over the skin, making quick, jagged movements on the pale skin.  
She squirms at his touch, her stomach hurting from laughing so much. He soon begins laughing with her, seeing tears running over her red cheeks as her nose wrinkles. He calms down, reducing the ferocity of his tickling as he begins trailing kisses up her body from her belly button. His mouth leaves small fiery marks on her skin, moving up to the left around her breast to her neck where his mark lies. His lips linger over his mark for a moment before he leaves her skin, his face moving to hers.  
Her pink cheeks are damp with tears, her eyes glistening a watery ocean blue as they meet the grey-blue shine of his. Her stomach ties in a knot, seeing the pure love in his face when he looks at her. "I love you, Caroline," he whispers, his cool breath grazing her cheeks. "I love you, Nik," she replies, her arms wrapping around his neck. He leans down in to her, his body rolling against hers as he presses his lips to hers lightly. Her hands slide to his shoulders and push him back. He raises an eyebrow at her, his lips pouting at her. "Be warned, Nik," she says, her face serious, "If you tickle me like that again I won't hesitate to find a white oak stake and ram it in to your stomach!" He chuckles deeply, nodding in understanding as he pushes himself from her. "Alright, love," he smiles, "No tickling, I get it." He walks from the bed to the drawers, claiming his pyjama bottoms again to make the trip to his room. She sighs, jumping up from the bed and skipping over to the wardrobe to get a shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Klaus asks, seeing Caroline leaning against the door. "With you," she states. "Caroline," he sighs warningly. "Nik," she mocks, blocking his path with her body. "Be warned, love," he says, recalling her words from before, "If you don't get out of the way I'll tickle you until you can't stand it." She glares at him, eyes narrowed with a small smile forming on her lips. "As Henry's mommy, I feel obligated to remove any threat to him myself," she says, knowing that it'd make him take her, "So, if you don't let me come, I'll keep calling you and texting you until I eventually just come over and make sure you're doing it right. So, you can take me with you or I'll come on my own." She swings on her feet, rocking back and forth innocently as she smiles at him. He pulls a face at her that Caroline likes to call his 'bitch, please' face, before sighing. "Fine," he groans through gritted teeth. She shrugs, spinning to the door and hitting him in the face lightly with her ponytail curls, the ends still slightly damp since she forgot her hairdryer and Rebekah was using hers. She skips down the steps to the car and Klaus takes a deep breath, striding behind the blonde bobbing hair and swaying hips adamantly.


	21. Compulsion

Caroline hops out of Klaus' car, gawping at the ruins in front of them. "Where are we?" She asks, shutting the door behind her and turning to Klaus. "We're just outside Mystic Falls, standing on the ruins of a werewolf cavern. A few centuries back, werewolves returned to Mystic Falls, but the large family stayed here away from the townspeople so they didn't hurt them." He takes her hand in his and leads her through the grey bricked rubble to a set of stairs, leading in to a cellar.  
"Elijah," Klaus calls out, leading Caroline through the dark. A light busts to life at the end of the corridor and Elijah leans off the wall. "Not exactly the best date, Barbie," Damon's voice calls out from the cell on her right.  
She looks to the voice and Damon turns from her, looking back at the wall.  
She looks at the cell on her left, Tyler's back turned to her as his body stands stiff and rigid. "Let me talk to them," she says, turning to Klaus. Tyler turns and frowns at her, watching as her eyes plead with that monster. "Caroline," he sighs, "I don't think-" He gets cut off by Damon's irritating voice, "I'll talk to her."  
_Nik, I might get them to agree to compulsion._ He looks down at her for a moment. _Be careful, Caroline._ His eye meet Elijah's and he nods his head to the entrance. Elijah nods and follows Klaus up the steps, exchanging a confused and concerned glance with Caroline before they disappear. "So, Blondie," Damon smirks, looking at her fully now. "What gives up the pleasure of your presence?" She feels his disgust in his voice, but shrugs it off. "I came to make sure you were both okay," she says blankly, "And to ask you to be compelled." He scoffs but Tyler is the one who replies, "Why would we be compelled for _you_? You're clearly on _their_ side." She takes a deep breath and shrugs, turning to him and meeting his cold eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, Ty," she whispers. "Too late for that, Care," he says, his voice as broken as his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Tyler. I can't help that I fell in love with someone."  
He takes a step back blinking, "With _someone._ You mean someone _else?"_  
She takes a deep breath, hugging her arms, "Tyler, I loved you, but not like I love Nik. I think somewhere along the ride, the line between relationship and friendship got blurred and we fell over it. I'm not saying that I didnt love you, but when I say it to him, it's different."  
"Fine," he scoffs, "Compel me to forget I ever loved you because if you don't I'm going to fight for you every day."  
"Okay," she says quietly.  
"What?"  
"I said 'okay', Tyler, because I don't want you to fight for me every day. I want you to find someone else and fight for them and get them. No matter how hard you fight for me, I won't be yours."  
"Compel me, Caroline. Get the love of your _fucking_ stupid life and compel me. Or how about you kill me." He begins walking over to the bars, throwing his body against them. "Reach in my chest and take out my heart, because I don't want it anymore."  
"TYLER, DON'T BE SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" She screams. "I don't have a 'fucking stupid life', Tyler. You just can't accept that I started a new one. And yes, I love him and I'm going to spend the rest of my afterlife with him. So shut up and wait for Elijah to come and compel you, or I'll seriously consider staking you." She turns to Damon, who leans against the wall watching them. "How about you?" She demands. "Do you want to forget this?"  
"Why would I possibly want to forget this magnificent show?" He smirks.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe so you can keep your girlfriend. You know, Elena? The one you turned against, then made her turn against me, which made her turn against Stefan and Bonnie and put at risk when she barged in to our home full of Originals and demand I return you to her like a stolen puppy?" She smirks when his face drops, showing his age considerably. "I guess that's a yes. Now, don't fight back, or you'll be killed, obviously. And quite personally, I didn't want you to be alive after what you put Henry and Elijah through, but my morals as good and I didn't want to feel guilty forever, so..." She shrugs, pouting at Damon before turning to Tyler. "You ready?" He shrugs, avoiding her eyes.  
_Get your grumpy ass in here, Nik.  
How polite, love. Maybe as well as training you to fight, I'll teach you manners.  
I don't need manners, I just need to go to bed. There's a lot of bottled up need inside me since we haven't marked in a little while. And Henry aged TWICE yesterday so it's like I've gone a year without you.  
I'm sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart, I'll sort that out when we return home. I thought I just missed you, I feel exactly the same, love.  
Well, hurry up and compel them. They seemed a little too easy to convince, so be careful.  
"_No need to fret, love," he smiles as he flashes in front of her. "Kol will be here-"  
"I have arrived," Kol announces seductively, his eyebrows wiggling at Caroline.  
"Hmmm," she pouts, rolling her eyes.  
"Try not to kill my brother, love," Klaus whispers in her ear as he turns to Tyler's cage. "Hello, mate, nice to see your finally looking at me. Even if it is because you want to rip my heart out." Caroline swallows loudly, turning to see Tyler's rage plastered across his face in a horrid contortion. She huffs and watches them.  
Kol's arm drops on to her shoulder and he leans his side against her arm. "I'm so glad you came to your senses, Caroline," he mutters, "That Tyler guy has nothing on Nik. Especially when he's pulling that bloody face." Caroline purses her lips, trying to hide her laugh as she bites her bottom lip. Tyler's eye flick over to them, and his anger manages to worsen at the sight. Kol smirks at him, squeezing Caroline's shoulders as she rolls her eyes. "Come on, mate, lighten up," Kol taunts, his smirk growing as Tyler growls at him.  
"Tyler stop," she groans, her head rolling with her eyes as she looks away. "I'm sick of your needy ex-boyfriend rage, just let them compel you and you go live happily ever after with a wolf-slut." He growls again, but his shoulders slump down and he takes a step back from the cage. "Finally," she grumbles, flicking Kol's arm from her shoulders and walking to Damon's cage. They hold a whispered conversation, so low not even the hybrids can hear. _What are you talking about, love?  
Nik, it's fine, I'm telling him about Elena.  
Why?  
So he'll shut up and be compelled easier.  
All right, love, I'll take your word for it..  
_Klaus throws open Tyler's cage and Kol and Elijah flash in and grab him, holding his face still as Klaus saunters over. Their eyes meet and a smirk grows across Klaus' face. "You'll forget the last two weeks of your life," Klaus orders, his pupils dilating, "You will not remember Henry or your rage towards me and my family. You will simply know Caroline moved on, and so did you. You'll go after the little wolf girl you've been sleeping with for the past few weeks and you'll never try to find Caroline. You will accept that you broke her heart and she moved away with me and my family. If your friends ask, she is better off without you. You will have no recollection of this situation now and you'll go about living your pathetic little life in this damn town." His pupils return to normal and he turns from the hybrid boy, striding over to Damon. "Now, Salvatore, what story would you like implanted in to your brain?" He smirks.  
"Just get me back to Elena," he grumbles.  
"Of course. Come to the cage door and I'll compel you easily."  
_Nik, don't you dare snap his neck!  
How did you know I was thinking... never mind  
Yeah, I thought so.  
Did you? _She looks at his smirk and rolls her eyes.  
"Nice to see the secret conversations have started," Damon interrupts, "But could you compel me so I can go feed. I'm starving."  
"Very well," Klaus says, turning back to the obviously bored vampire. "You won't remember Henry and you'll accept that my family have left and Caroline came willingly." His pupils dilate as he speaks. "You won't let anyone follow after us... Except Bonnie and Stefan... You won't allow any rescue missions for Caroline, since she doesn't need rescuing. You will defend Caroline... You will treat Elena with all the care in the world and won't let anything happen to her... You'll apologise to Bonnie for everything you've done... And everyone else. You will keep Elena safe for the rest of eternity as long as she wants you..." He breaks contact and glares at Caroline. "I'm not compelling him to do that!" He hisses, pressing his amused smile to keeps his serious stare.  
"You compelled him to do everything else," she mumbles, folding her arms, "And you don't even like Elena."  
"If I remember correctly, you're the one that backhanded her, love."  
She slaps his tensed arm and stomps away back up the steps and he smirks, turning back to Damon's still dazed face. "You won't remember the past two weeks but my orders will stay firmly in your mind. Got it?" Damon nods lazily and he smirks, walking after the pissy blonde.

_Caroline, where did you go?  
Home, you idiot. Bring Damon over. Elena's going to collect him from our house.  
I love it when you say that. _He walks back down in to the cellar as Kol drags Tyler's unconscious body out of the cage. "Why, Kol?"  
"What?" Kol says defensively, "We all wanted to do it! And it was easier than walking home with him."  
_She'll have to drop Tyler off, too.  
Wait, what do you love me saying and why can't he walk home?  
I love when you say 'our'. And Kol broke Tyler's neck.  
Urg! I'm going to kill him! This isn't getting Elena back on my side, you know. Just don't break Damon and come to __**our**__ home quickly. I ordered something from Victoria's Secrets and Rebekah collected it for me today.  
I'll be there in half an hour, my love. Be warned, Kol's intrigued by my sudden happiness.  
Which bit of you did he see happy?  
_Klaus growls, turning to hide the least innocent smile possible from his face.  
"Girlfriend issues, Nik?" Kol teases.  
"Could say that, Kol," he grumbles, trying to distract himself from the thoughts of Caroline in lingerie.  
_Elena's here now. Get him over here.  
Alright, love. Just stall her. Apologise for the backhand or something while I carry him over.  
Are __**you**__ really telling __**me**__ to apologise to someone?  
Yes, love, you do it better than me.  
That's true. But only on one condition.  
And what would that be? _He compels Damon to fall asleep, catching the heavy Salvatore as his body collapses.  
_You'll find out later, Nik.  
_Klaus lifts Damon over his shoulders, cursing under his breath at the unexpected weight of the vampire as he flashes from the cellar, Kol and Elijah carrying the bulky hybrid behind him.

He reaches the porch, hearing Caroline and Elena mumbling inside. He turns to his brothers, frowning as they appear a moment later, dragging a broken Tyler behind them. "Apologies, Niklaus," Elijah sighs, dropping Tyler's legs on the wooden decking carelessly, "Our brother decided it would be humourous to run the poor boy in to a tree at full speed. I had to run back and pick both of them back up."  
Klaus rolls his eyes, sighing heavily as he turns to the opening door. Caroline stands in a red silk robe that reaches the middle of her thighs. Her hair is damp from washing and her face shows an expression of slight amusement, expectation and annoyance.  
"Hello, love," Klaus smirks, his eyes roaming over the fitted robe, down the long porcelain legs that are positioned to emphasize her annoyance. Her fingers drum against her hip bone, the faint echoing through her body audible to everyone until Elena rushes over. She ignores everyone except for Klaus, glaring at him as he shrugs Damon on to the bench.  
He sighs, seeing her face and claps his hands in front of Damon's face. The rough looking vampire jolts in to consciousness and Elena rushes over, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
"Damon, are you okay?" She says, tears forming in her doe eyes when she pulls back, searching the azure blue crystals of Damon's narrowed eyes. "I'm starving," he replies, looking around at the scene in front of him. His eyes fall on Caroline and she instantly wishes she could rip off his head. "Well, Blondie," he smirks, "What have I missed now?" Elena sighs, looking over to Caroline. "Bonnie will tell you when you're supposed to know," Caroline says sweetly, smiling as she shrugs her shoulders.  
She spins around on the balls of her feet and strides inside, followed by Kol and Elijah. "Deal with that, would you, Damon?" Klaus says, pointing to the slowly healing mess that is Tyler. "I'm not going to ask," Damon sighs, rising and grabbing Tyler's wrists. Klaus watches as Damon weakly drags Tyler towards Elena's car as she fusses over him, ignoring Tyler as Damon struggles with him. Klaus feels his eye involuntarily roll as he turns from the nauseating sight and walks in to the house.  
_I hope we don't look like that!  
Love, that would mean you wore clothes most of the time.  
Shut up, Nik.  
I'm not exactly complaining.  
Then come to bed and let me use my one condition on you._  
Klaus flashes upstairs, ignoring the perfectly correct insinuation Kol shouts after him.  
Caroline walks in, her hair dries in to perfect curls around her shoulders, the robe hanging loosely open, reveling a red silk padded bra with black lace detail sewn in to it.  
Her cleavage entices him over, his eyes drawn to her legs. Black stockings reach half an inch under the robe, showing the clips attached. His hands tug the knot open and he smirks at the red briefs and black lace garter skirt that hangs on the lowest part of her hips.  
He leans down to kiss her, but she presses her finger on his pouted lips. His eyebrows rise for an explanation and she smiles, "You agreed to a condition, remember?" She teases, her finger slowly sliding down, dragging his bottom lip down seductively. "I didn't _agree_ to anything," he says huskily, desperate to succumb to his weakness. "You ran up here without a second thought," she laughs, "That's all the agreement I need."  
"What is is then?" He asks, eyes narrowing as lust shines through them. She steps up on her toes, bringing her lips to his ear and whispering in a teasingly slow voice, "I have. _C__omplete._ _Control._ Over you."  
Her hands slide down his front, pressing his shirt to his skin as he holds on to her hips. "And if I try to take control?" He asks, smirking. "Then I'll move slower as a punishment," she purrs, licking her lips slowly as her fingers hook in his belt loops. She drags him over to the bed and she smirks.  
Suddenly the door flies open and Klaus is thrown from Caroline, a stake held over her heart. Klaus moves to attack the intruder, stopping when he sees Tyler holding Caroline. His eye flick a deep yellow in fury, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "As much as I like the show," Damon's voice cockily says from the doorway, "I think Barbie should cover up." He nods and Tyler's grip loosens on her shoulders. Her hands slowly move to her shoulders to pull the robe over her.  
_Hands under his armpits and throw.  
What?  
You'll throw him at me and you can flash out of here.  
Okay.  
_Her hands flash under his arms, her body bending in to position. She straightens, pulling Tyler from the ground and hurling him over her body towards Klaus. She flashes to the door for an escape, but Damon is quicker, grabbing her waist and turning her so her back hits his chest. She lets out a gasp as he winds her and her eyes connect with Klaus' watching as he plunges his hand through Tyler's chest. "Let her go and you can have Tyler," he offers.  
"I think I'll keep Barbie with me until she gets her mind back, actually. I don't care for Tyler much."  
"Give her to me!" Klaus roars, his hand crushing Tyler's heart slowly, his face turning an ashen grey as he begins to dessicate.  
Caroline clenches her jaw, flicking her leg up behind her, her heel connecting with Damon's crotch. His grip falters and she flashes around, pinning him against the wall as she takes the stake from his hand. She rams it in to his shoulder, glaring in to his eyes. "What's going on?" Kol asks, flashing in to the hall with Elijah and Rebekah. "How did they get past us?" Rebekah demands, all of Klaus' siblings thankfully focusing on the intruders and not Caroline's clothes, or lack of.  
Damon holds back his pain as Caroline pulls the stake from his shoulder, but soon allows a groan to escape him as she plunges it deep in to his stomach, the tip pointing through his back with barely enough handle for Caroline to hold. She turns to Klaus, tossing Damon to the floor. She ties her robe quickly and grabs his arm, Damon's blood smearing on his skin as she squeezes. "Let him go, Nik," she whispers, listening to the siblings drop Damon on the floor in shock. "WHAT?!" Klaus demands, turning his stern face to her calm, soft features. Her head tilts as he asks why. "Because you're not a monster, Nik," she sighs, her eyes flicking to her slowly dying idiot against the bedroom wall. "He is," she whispers, seeing the hurt and heart-break flooding in to his eyes. Klaus' grip weakens and the colour begins to pool in to Tyler's skin as emotion fills his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Care," Tyler pleads, blood gurgling out of his mouth. Her jaw clenches at his words, disgust and rage filling her. As Klaus' hand pulls from his chest, hers plummets in to his stomach, ripping one of his kidneys out and dropping it on the floor.  
Tyler drops to his knees, screaming in pain as he heals slowly, the suddenness of it throwing everyone off, even Damon. They blink at her as she grabs the back of his neck, dragging him to his feet and walking through the house with him, grabbing the front of Damon's shirt as she walks through the hall.  
"Listen you little fuckers," She hisses as they stagger to keep up with her, small grunts of pain occasionally rising from Damon as the stake moves in his stomach. Caroline throws them to the bottom of the stairs, flashing down on top of Tyler as he lands on his stomach.  
She grabs his spare stake, driving it slowly in to the right of his chest where his heart would be on the left. "I love Nik and I'm not leaving him. We've marked each other and I don't want you to try anything else. This is a warning that you're not just messing with a family of Originals, but you're messing with an angry mom. If you come after us again I'll kill you myself, which you now know I'm very capable of. Now, how did you get past Nik's compulsion?" She climbs off him, grabbing their jackets and hurling them at the door. "Bonnie," Damon chokes, blood flowing out of his mouth, "Elena compelled her to help us." Caroline stops in her tracks, staring at Damon. "AND YOU LET HER?!" Caroline screams, knowing how compulsion feels, the drowsy horrible daze it leaves you in. He shrugs and her eyes flood black, veins sprouting down her cheeks with the lack of control she holds. She grabs the door handle, wrenching it open wide before grabbing the heaped bodies and tossing them outside. She grabs Klaus' phone from the table, texting Stefan.


	22. Interruption

**AN: Again, sorry it is a bit late. Hectic family dinners and a depressing lack of wi-fi at my gran's. Hope you like! Keep reviewing.**

* * *

A sudden flash of colour whizzes up the drive towards the piled bodies and she sighs, folding her arms as Stefan stops to pull the stakes from the slowly dessicating vampire and hybrid. "You know, Stefan," She growls, stepping out in to the night air. "It's not the most ideal of situations when your jealous, idiot ex holds you in lingerie as your boyfriend stands by helpless. And when his siblings run up to the commotion, I doubt they wanted to see that much of me, well, maybe Kol did.. But, I don't think that your brother and his pet understand what moving on _means_. It means I'm leaving Mystic Falls and they can deal with it or hold it in their hearts for the rest of eternity as I happily travel the world with Nik, Henry and the rest of my family. So if they don't leave me alone, I'll kill them myself. Since Nik, Elijah, Kol and Bekah watched my rage as I staked them both I don't think they doubt me anymore. It's a shame your idiots do." She spins around, her hair twirling around her shoulders before she flashes in the house.  
Her feet stomp up the stairs and she lets out and exasperated groan, seeing the Original siblings that hover at her door scatter when they see her.  
She marches in to her room, glad that even Klaus keeps out of her way as she walks in to the bathroom.  
She slams the door behind her, locking it to be alone as she throws the bloodied robe to the ground. _So much for tonight, s_he grumbles as she pulls the lingerie off and throws it on to the bathroom sink. _There's always tomorrow, love.  
_She smiles lightly and turns on the water, waiting for it to warm up before stepping in to it. She closes her eyes after seeing the blood turning the water red, her forehead resting against the wall as she listens to Klaus' steady breathing.  
_You alright, love?  
I don't know.  
Do you want me to come in?  
No. I just want to wash the blood off first.  
I'll be here when you come out, I promise. I'll always be here.  
I know. I love you, Nik.  
I love you, Caroline. Take all the time you need. I'll still be here.  
I know. I'm just so mad at what they did to Bonnie. I can't even...  
She's stronger than you give her credit for. She'll be fine. She'll be with Stefan.  
I want to leave soon.  
We'll talk about that tomorrow. Let us sleep off today, love.  
I'll be done in a minute.  
Okay.  
_Caroline scrubs her skin until it turns raw and sensitive, then moves on to her hair. She tugs at it, rubbing the stands together as if she can wash the bad away from herself. When she feels calmer she climbs out, turning the water off as she grabs a towel.  
She steps out of the bathroom, adjusting the towel on her pink skin as walks to her wardrobe. "Do you wear clothes at all?" Kol asks from the doorway. "Not when I'm naked, Kol," she spits, "That's the point of it." He smirks, enjoying her fire even if it is at his expense. "Sorry," she sighs, turning to the younger brother. "I just want to go sleep." He nods, but remains in the doorway, Klaus asleep on the bed and proving useless in the matter. "Why are you here?" Caroline asks, pulling a pair of Klaus' flannel pyjama pants from the dresser.  
"I came to see if you were okay," he says, playfulness morphing in to concern. "Why?" She asks. He lets himself smile and replies, "You turned in to the Hulk, Caroline. You staked a hybrid and a vampire, both at least twice as strong as you, and then you threw them out of the house alone. It's bound to tire someone. Also, judging by the redness of your skin when you came out of there, you've been rubbing your skin too much to remove the blood."  
She turns to look at him, searching his face for something. "I'm fine, thanks, Kol. I'll see you in the morning." He nods, staring at her as he straightens and walks out, shutting the door behind himself.  
She sighs and drops the towel from her body, pulling on the pants that drown her before grabbing a tight tank top and loose jumper, walking over to the bed as she pulls them on. She crawls on tot he bed, curling up next to Klaus.  
Even in his sleep his arms wrap around her and his body moves closer, curling around her lazily as she nuzzles in to him, sleep swimming over her as his musky, natural woodsy smell fills her with a sense of safety.

Caroline's eyes flutter open and sees a vase on the nightstand.  
She frowns, turning on her back to see a collection of lilies in different colours, ranging from white to near black. The smell is amazing, Caroline's nose filling with the different sweet scents. A black calla lily sits in the middle, it's pureness standing out through the colours. A collection of small pink rain lilies are bunched together in the arrangement between a red Canada lily and an orange tiger lily. An orange Henry's lily curls over the glass vase next to the Canada lily, two pink regal lilies sat next to it. A purple Japanese lily and a collection of white lily of the valley stalks with closed buds lie between it and the rain lilies.  
The colours and smells make Caroline feel happy, even without Klaus there when she woke up. She looks at the vase, seeing swirls etched in to the glass with birds flying around in a group. That is when she notices a note under the vase. She picks it up carefully, not moving any of the flowers in the display as she slides the folded note over. Klaus' curled writing spells her name on the front and she flips it open, placing the vase back down.  
_Caroline,  
I apologise deeply that I have to leave you today. Elijah has asked me to accompany him on a business trip that needs urgent attention. I shall be back at sometime this evening.  
Rebekah has taken Kol and Henry with her to the mall a few towns over. She seems to want to buy Henry a wardrobe bigger than her own, as well as get Christmas gifts for us all.  
We've never celebrated this holiday before, so I apologise in advance if she comes home with too many decorations.  
You'll be home alone all day, so I think you should visit your mother and Bonnie.  
I'll be returning hom alone this evening, hopefully before Rebekah and Kol.  
I love you, keep safe and try to avoid any trouble, love.  
Nik._

She rolls her eyes and sighs, dropping the note back down next to the vase and dragging herself out of bed reluctantly. Surely being home alone would mean sleep all day, but apparently it means mother-daughter bonding and a girl's day. Should be fun.  
She grabs her phone and texts her mom, asking if she can stop by at the mansion today.  
Caroline opens the door as soon as it knocks and her mother's arms fly around her neck before she can say anything. "Hi mom," she chokes, "Can't breathe." Liz lets go quickly, holding Caroline's arms in a motherly way to check her over. "Mom," Caroline sighs, "I'm fine. Vampire. Remember?" Liz smiles and lets out a sigh as Caroline beams at her. "I don't remember approving of this outfit?" Liz says as Caroline steps aside. "Yeah, well, Rebekah went shopping for me and bought me a new wardrobe," Caroline laughs, looking down at the three-quarter sleeved navy lace dress she thought was appropriate for her mother compared to some of her other dresses.  
Her mother stands in the doorway, eyebrows raised at Caroline. "What? Nobody's home, you're fine," she sighs. Liz steps inside and smiles at Caroline. "I was actually thinking that your skirt was a bit short," Liz says, motioning to the dress. Caroline lets out a small laugh and shuts the door, thinking about her other 'skirt' that Klaus and everyone else had the pleasure of seeing last night. "I'm wearing tights, mom!"  
"Still short!"  
"Don't start this again, mom! I'm not fifteen and I am not going on a date with an older guy." Liz laughs at the memory as they sit on the sofa.  
"I remember that. I don't know what you were thinking with that skirt!"  
"I was thinking that he was a year older, hot and I was a mature and responsible woman. I wanted to show off my long legs. Then you made me feel like some freak or something because you made me wear a skirt that reached my knees."  
"Well, I'm glad I did, considering what he's like now."  
"Hey! He was nice back then! It's not my fault he turned in to a druggie. This town is quite boring." Liz laughs at her straight away, leaning back on the lavish cushion of the sofa.  
"Says the eternally seventeen year old vampire who's boyfriend is a thousand year old Original hybrid and son is a magical vampire baby that grows six months with human blood."  
"That's a good point, actually, mom." Caroline laughs.  
After they both calm down Caroline turns more serious. "There's a reason I asked you here, mom." Liz turns to her, "I know, Care. It's been a few days since we talked, and I've heard a lot from Stefan. I think you should move away, take Henry somewhere safe."  
Caroline blinks at her mother but nods. "That's what we were going to do. We were going to take Henry to England for Christmas, all of us. We've already had too much happen around him to stay and Tyler won't let me go. It's becoming too dangerous. They broke in last night and threatened me with a stake when I wasn't-" Caroline stops short, realising she was about to tell her mother about her lack of clothes.  
"I know, Stefan told me," Liz says, resting her hand on Caroline's as she sits up. "And Damon told me about your outfit, too, Care. Which was something I really didn't want to know about. Don't be scared to tell me things, I kind of figured you were already... with him. You've been marked and you have about a year ahead of us all. I'd be surprised if you two weren't together."  
Caroline blushes and rubs her neck over her mark. "How'd you recognise that?" Caroline mumbles, not looking at her mom as she regrets tying her hair up today. "I was brought up being taught about vampires, Caroline, and I've had recent teachings from Bonnie about other supernatural things." Caroline looks at her, blushing a deeper red. "What have you been told about me and Nik?" Liz takes a deep breath, preparing herself for answering. "You've said you love him, he appears to love you. You've marked each other. Tyler's jealousy is consuming him because he wants you back and he's trying to ruin your relationship. You have a child with Klaus that calls you mommy and daddy. You're committed to the whole family and you have an overwhelming strength that takes over when you go in 'mother mode', as Stefan likes to call it. He said you managed to stake Tyler and Damon to make them weak and dragged them through the house and threw them outside for him to collect. And Elijah and Damon supported that with their story-"  
"You spoke to Elijah?"  
"No, Bonnie did. She came to check up on you this morning but you were asleep so Elijah talked to her before he rushed out with Klaus."  
"Oh right."  
"Caroline, I can honestly say that I will miss you, but I want you to move on from Mystic Falls." Caroline stares open mouthed at her mom as she continues, "Of course I'm going to miss you, but I'd rather you went travelling around the world happily than be stuck here as the people you care about move on without you because you stay to hold on to your humanity. From what I've seen, you'll never lose it. I don't want you to stay here and watch your town grow old and fade without you as you stay forever seventeen. It wouldn't be fair to you. There's a world out there that you've never seen before and you have a new family. All I wanted was for you to grow up with someone and be in love. I know it's not the picture I had in mind, but you have that now." Liz's eyes glisten with tears as she fights them back, but Caroline lets them roll down her face as she grips her mother in a tight hug.  
"I love you, mommy," she cries quietly, "I'm going to miss you so much. I promise I'll call you when I can and I'll visit you and I'll miss you!" Liz laughs gently and hugs her daughter back, crushing Caroline slightly. "I love you, too, Caroline. I'll miss you so much." Liz closes her eyes to keep the tears back, stroking Caroline's back to comfort her as they sit in a comfortable silence.


	23. Missing?

Caroline taps her fingers on the sofa, her legs hanging over the top with her hair dangling to the floor behind her in a ponytail.  
Her head swings slightly in time to the music that blasts in the lounge, her feet tapping the air in her loose military-style boots. The laces hang down at her ankles as the tongues folds forward, the feet tight enough to keep them on without them being tied.  
"Caroline?" Bonnie calls out as she opens the door. Caroline's head turns to the sound and she smiles as Bonnie cautiously walks in to the house. "IN HERE!" Caroline shouts, waving her hands to direct Bonnie towards her  
Bonnie walks in and raises an eyebrow at the sight. "Why are you sat upside down, Care?" Bonnie laughs, shaking her head. Caroline swings her legs over and pulls herself to sit up. "I was waiting and I got bored," she sighs, suddenly halting on the sofa she adds, "BLOOD RUSH!" Bonnie laughs as the vampire blinks, swaying slightly at her sudden movement. "How did that happen? I was only like that for an hour!" Caroline grumbles. "Are you drunk, Care?" Bonnie asks. Caroline opens her mouth wide and turns to her witch friend. "I'm not drunk, I just had a really long talk with my mom and I want girl time! I'm excited, that's all," she giggles, jumping up to her feet, her skirt falling in a single wave around her legs. "Well, lets go then," Bonnie smiles.  
Caroline skips over, grabbing her jacket and purse as she follows Bonnie back out of the house. She slips in to the military jacket, pulling the keys from her jackets to lock up the house.  
She lets Bonnie walk out, flashing around the house quickly to check all the doors and windows are secure before shutting the door behind her, glad Bonnie didn't notice the paranoid check of the house.

"So, Rebekah has taken Henry and Kol _Christmas_ shopping?" Matt asks. Caroline nods, kind of glad she got to spend time with him, Stefan and Bonnie alone.  
Matt and Stefan are her closest male friends, which is the only reason they can crash 'girl time' with Bonnie. "It's not even December yet," Bonnie smiles in shock. "Well, it is in a couple of weeks, and since we'll be going in to the countryside for Christmas it's going to be difficult to go out to shop then," Caroline says. "So when do you leave?" Stefan asks sadly.  
"I've no idea, we're going to talk about it as a family tonight when we're all together, but we should get there at least a week before Christmas in case we get snowed in, and we need to settle Henry down for his first Christmas."  
"I can't believe you aged him again, he's massive," Bonnie says, looking at the picture of Henry on Caroline's phone.  
"I can't believe I've not met the guy! He sounds awesome," Matt says, smirking. Caroline nudges him with her elbow playfully, shaking her head as she looks back at Stefan and Bonnie.  
"I'm glad you're moving on," Bonnie admits, creating nods from Matt and Stefan. "It's nice to see you so genuinely happy with a chance to escape this town and it's curse."  
"What curse?" Matt laughs.  
"The vampire drama," Bonnie laughs back, "It's like we live on a TV show or something half the time. But you couldn't make this stuff up." They all laugh, all genuinely happy together for the first time in years. Caroline's phone buzzes and she excuses herself to take the call. "Hey," she greets quietly, walking from the group until she's out of ear shot.  
_Hello, love.  
_"What's up?"  
_Just making sure you're okay and that you're not stuck at home.  
_"No, I'm having lunch with Bonnie, Matt and Stefan. I talked to my mom for like an hour this morning. She suggested we move away, and the guys and Bonnie agree that I should escape the Mystic Falls 'curse'."  
_Really, what's the curse, then?  
_"All our vampire drama that'd make a very good TV show, as Bonnie gladly pointed out. They all just seem to like that I haven't changed other than becoming happy."  
_Well, I'm glad. I should be home around six and we can talk.  
_"Or I have something else in mind, if we're going to be home alone."  
_I'm intrigued, go on.  
_"I remember you promising me that the ruined plans of last night could be remade tonight?"  
_I did indeed promise you that, my love.  
_"Then it's settled. Get home quickly and we'll have a wonderful evening together."  
_I'm looking forward to it, Caroline.  
_"Me, too. I've got to go. I love you, Nik."  
_I love you, too, Caroline.  
_He hangs up and she sighs happily as she turns and returns to her friends, dropping in to her seat lazily. Her eyes meet with Stefan and he raises his eyebrows at her. "You heard that, didn't you?" she sighs. He nods and she blushes, rolling her eyes to break contact with him. "I really didn't want to, if that helps," he laughs.  
"I don't want to either," Matt adds, raising his arms in a defensive surrender, "So lets drop it." Caroline nods and picks up her glass, sipping her milkshake through her straw as she looks back at Stefan.  
His cheeks show a light blush but his eyes refuse to meet hers for longer than a few seconds. Bonnie clears her throat and looks at her phone. "Care, we'd better leave now if we're going to go," she says, downing the rest of her lemonade as Caroline necks her milkshake, shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the brain-freeze. "Where you going?" Matt asks, all of them rising from their seats. "We're going to the mall in Danville, since Rebekah went to Newport. I'm going to get some presents for everyone here, then I'll go with Bekah again to get presents for her brothers since I have no idea what to buy them and Nik won't want to come shopping with me." Caroline says, pulling her jacket on before grabbing her purse. She gives the boys a hug before leaving, waving at them before she climbs in to the car with Bonnie.

Caroline collapses on to the bed, smiling in her new favourite dress after trying on all her new clothes, leaving the bags of presents at the door. Her heart tightens slightly and begins thumping in her chest excitedly.  
"What the hell?" she whispers to herself, only to be distracted by the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs. She looks at the clock and sees the time; 18:00.  
She jumps up and flashes to the door, throwing it open to see Klaus, his fist in the air ready to knock. "Hello, love," he smiles, his eyes taking in her sight. "Not exactly the same as last night," he jokes, taking note of the fitted dress that hugs her body and ruffles out at the knees with material flowers.  
"I went shopping with Bonnie," she smiles, "I couldn't buy anything like _that_ without scarring her for life, so I opted for lots of new clothes instead. I liked this dress a lot, I thought you might, too." He smiles, the navy colour making her skin look paler but still radiant and flawless, the strapless sweetheart neckline showing him her perfect shoulders and chest. "I do indeed, love," he smirks, his hands wrapping around her waist as he walks inside, pushing her back in to the room.  
She kisses him slowly, moving his hands back to her hips when he tries to move to the zip on the back of her dress.  
_I'm in control, remember? _She thinks to him, smirking when he groans.  
_Hurry up, love. You're killing me here.  
Patience, Nik. I'm taking my time with you. Soaking up all the glory that I'm the only person on this Earth that can make you so weak.  
Please, Caroline, I'm begging you!  
Begging now? I love it. _  
They stay in bed, tangled together, trying to regain control until the door swings open and Caroline shrieks, flashing off him and wrapping the sheets around her body, glaring at him, leaving Klaus open for viewing. "Put some clo-" Elijah starts, his eyes closed, but is cut off by Klaus' hand wrapped around his throat. "Nik," he chokes.  
"What do you want?" Klaus growls, sick of his family's constant interruptions.  
Feeling Caroline's hand on his arm, he releases Elijah and walks over to the bed, grabbing the under sheet and wrapping it around his waist, turning back to Elijah's stern face.  
He looks between the two of them, frowning at the blood on their chin before composing himself.  
"Why are you here, Elijah?" Caroline asks, a blush of crimson on her cheeks. "Bonnie's missing," he says, looking away from her. "We were supposed to meet and she never showed up. I went to her house and her father said she left half an hour before I got there. I checked all over town and she isn't anywhere. She won't answer her phone. Damon's missing, too." He gets up in a flash, exchanging looks with Caroline before looking at Klaus. "I thought you should know," he mumbles.  
Klaus growls, staring viciously at Elijah. "Well it better not always be like this! Bloody hell, Elijah!" Caroline sighs, gaining both of their attentions. "And why were you meeting Bonnie? I thought you were 'doing business'?"  
"I left early. Is that enough or are you going to ask more questions?"  
"Well, she's missing Elijah, people are bound to ask questions."  
"Can we go find her now, please, Caroline."  
"As long as you lot stop coming in when we're having sex." Caroline begins grumbling to herself, walking to the bathroom as she waves her free arm dramatically with her own mumbling.  
Elijah looks at Klaus, his face softer than a death glare but not so much as a simple 'get out'. "Apologies, Niklaus," Elijah says sincerely, turning to walk out. "Elijah," Klaus calls after him walking over as he turns around. "I know you care about Bonnie, but if you walk in on us one more time for any reason other than imminent danger to our family, I'll dagger you again. Understand?"  
"Yes, Niklaus. I'm sorry. Please wash your girlfriend's blood from your chin and put clothes on. I'm really worried about Bonnie." Klaus leans away from his brother, knowing exactly just how worried he is for Bonnie, since he felt it multiple times for Caroline before they were together. "Fine, but I can tell this is a trap."  
"I agree, but what else can we do?"  
"I suppose that's a fair point. We'll be down in ten minutes. Leave us." Elijah flashes out of the room and Caroline walks in, wiping her face with a wet cloth, her face showing no trace of blood.  
She moves over to him, holding his face with one hand as she wipes the blood from him with the other, the sheet falling from her body. "What if he comes back?" Klaus asks, looking over her perfect naked figure. "He couldn't get out of the room quick enough, Nik. He'll stay downstairs." She wipes the last streak of blood from his stubbled chin and smiles up at him, giving him a quick kiss before turning and flashing around the room, gathering clothes and going back to the bathroom.


	24. Quick Rescue

**AN: Hope you guys had a good Christmas. Keep reviewing :)  
**

* * *

"Hey, Matt," Caroline says nervously as he walks over to her at the bar. "What's up, Care?" He asks, noticing the two Original's looking around the Grill behind her. "Bonnie isn't here, is she?"  
"No, why?"  
"She was supposed to meet... me... but she didn't show up and her dad said she left. She never showed up and we can't find her."  
"Oh god... Is Damon missing, too?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Elijah butts in, stepping in front of Caroline at the question.  
"He was saying something about needing a witch for Henry but I couldn't understand much else, he too drunk and it was late. His words were slurring and I told Stefan to keep an eye on him."  
"So much for that," Klaus grumbles, rolling his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket. _I'll text Rebekah to stay away from here, keep Henry safe somewhere in a hotel, love.  
Good idea, tell her not to come too close though. Tell her to stay at least one town away. We don't know where Damon is.  
Okay... Done.  
_Caroline gives Matt a sympathetic look and smiles slightly, "We'll find them, don't worry."  
"Alright, I just wish I could help."  
"You could ring Damon. He'd be more likely to answer a call from you than any of us."  
"Okay, lets go in the back."

Matt nervously puts his phone to his ear as the three vampires watch him. Caroline begins chewing her bottom lip, her fingers locked with Klaus' as his thumb runs over the back of her hand in comfort. Elijah's foot taps impatiently, worry causing him to look around the stock room in a frenzy. _"What do you want?"_ Damon answers.  
"Where's Bonnie?"  
_"How should I know? She hates me?" _Caroline snatches the phone from Matt and pushes it under her hair to her ear. "Where is she?"  
_"Barbie? What happened to running away with lover boy?"  
_"Don't anger me anymore than you already have, dick. I hear her muffled crying through the damn line."  
_"Okay, I have her with me. But you'll never guess-"  
_"The subway station in Halifax." She sighs.  
_"How did you guess, Sherlock?"  
_"I can hear the trains passing by and your voice is echoing. It would've taken about half an hour to get anywhere and that's how long it took to figure out she was missing from town. You had ten minutes to take her somewhere and she sounds like her crying is stopping, which would fit in with the time. Here's a question for you: Why is she crying?" Caroline turns to Elijah and nods. He instantly flashes away with Klaus and she stalls them some more time. "And answer honestly, then I might go kindly on you."  
"I had to get information from her... and she didn't make it easy." He pauses for a few minutes, waiting for her reaction but sighs when she doesn't respond. "I got another witch to put a spell on the room we're in. Seems that it's working well to keep her powerless and... HEY!"  
Caroline hears a fight break out on the other end and is once again amazed at how powerful the Originals are.  
"Hello, love. We've got him," Klaus' voice says chillingly, somehow his anger turns her on. Damn it, Nik, she thinks. "Good, hurry up and get her home. I'll meet you there." She hangs up and hands the phone back to the very confused Matt. "They got her, I don't know how she is, but I'll tell you later."  
"What about Damon?" Matt asks, not exactly worried about Damon, more for Elena.  
"I'll kill him if Nik hasn't. I'm sick of him messing with everyone's head and ruining everyone's lives and then getting away with it. It's as if everyone can just accept his nonexistent apology because Elena loves him and he's Stefan's brother. _Stefan_ doesn't even like him but puts up with his shit. Then when Nik genuinely changes and does his best for me and Henry everyone ignores it and focuses on the crap he did. No, I'm not saying I can forget what he did, but everything he did was for his family and because his dad was ape-shit crazy and adamant on killing all his kids. He's a thousand years old and has been running most of his life, so I get that it was hard for him. I seem to be the only person that can look past the bad that hits you in the face and see the reason for it. He was protecting his family. But Damon literally has no reason for his actions other than the fact that he's selfish and an ass!"  
Matt nods and looks at her, frowning, "You really love him, don't you, Care?" She blinks at him before nodding, "I'd die for him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, Matt. I can't explain it, but we've had two years in a short time and it has really changed me. I'm happy. I'm really happy when I'm with him. I love his brothers and Bekah like they're my family and I just... I want to be with him all the time. I don't know what it is about him, but I love him."  
They stand in silence for few minutes before she hears a voice. _Thought you'd be here by now, where are you, love?  
Coming now, just calming Matt down.  
Okay, hurry up, she wants you. Elijah's not great at comforting to be honest.  
I'll be there in a second_. A faint smile spreads on her face and she tells Matt she has to leave, flashing off before he can say anything else.


	25. Home

Caroline wakes up on a sofa in Klaus' arms, her back against his chest, but he's still asleep. Elijah lies slumped in a loveseat opposite them, Bonnie curled up in to him as he snores, his mouth open with his head fallen back against the wall.  
"Caroline?" A whispered voice says behind her. She turns around sleepily to see Bonnie's dad in the doorway.  
"Sorry," she whispers, carefully detaching Klaus' arms from her body and walking to him. She looks back at him, still asleep but reaching out for her lazily, his limbs heavy as he moves around, his arms waving to find her. "We must've fallen asleep after we came home," she explains as they walk in the kitchen.  
"I know what you all are, Caroline," he says suddenly. She frowns up at him and he sighs, "Where was she last night? Why did that man come looking for her?" Caroline takes a deep breath before answering, "I think you should talk to Bonnie about that, you're her father and I don't want to say anything she wouldn't want me to say." He nods in understanding, "Is she safe now?" His question makes her heart tighten.  
She opens her mouth a couple of times before finally saying, "She will when I move away." His frown makes her carry on, knowing he won't let that be the simple answer. "There are people we know that don't like my boyfriend's family, and hate my boyfriend. There's a huge messy, complicated story behind it all and I'm sure Bonnie will tell you eventually. But the thing is, she's my best friend and they're trying to find a weakness that'll get me away from him long enough that I'll break and turn off my humanity so I won't be the person he loves and I'll lose my feelings for him. They're going to do anything to get me away from him, even if that means turning me in to a monster."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"Because he made some mistakes and they don't think he can change, but he already has. They won't give us a chance or accept it. That's why we're moving away. Then Bonnie won't be my weakness, she'll be an ally to them again. When we leave, they won't hurt her."  
"Okay, Caroline. I trust you." She smiles supportively at him and looks back at the three of them sleeping. "I have to go to work, but tell Bonnie I want to talk to her tonight, please."  
She nods and he walks out, tucking the blanket tightly back around Bonnie before walking out of the house.  
She yawns, walking back over to Klaus and sliding in to her rightful place in his arms, staying in a place halfway between reality and dream as she snuggles in the arms of the love of her... afterlife? Yeah, why not.  
Elijah's eyes flash open and she looks over to him as he drops his head, looking at Bonnie happily before noticing Caroline smirking at him. "Please, do not start," he whispers. "I didn't say anything," she whispers defensively.  
Kol sneaks in and wink at his brother and Caroline. "Morning, my lovelies," he teases, tossing them bloodbags. Caroline begins drinking hers straight away, knowing Bonnie could wake up any time now.  
"You've quite the thirst," Kol teases. "I've gone through a lot lately, blood is welcome friend," she replies. "I've got another friend for you to welcome if you want," he winks.  
A growl suddenly rumbles through Klaus and his eyes open, looking around the room. "What?" He asks, glaring at Kol. Elijah sighs as Bonnie wakes up.  
"What's going on?" She asks, rubbing her eyes as she leans off him, sitting up next to him. "Just talking," Caroline says, pursing her lips in to smile to press back a laughter. Bonnie hums suspiciously, but decides to drop it since she was a little freaked as to how close to the Original Vampire she was, and how comfortable she was with it.  
Klaus yawns and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out and looking at Rebekah's new message. "Rebekah's home," he mumbles, scratching his stubbled jaw noisily. "Okay," Caroline yawns, turning to Bonnie. "Are you okay here by yourself? I really want to see Henry," she sheepishly says. Bonnie nods, not sure. "I'll stay if you would like," Elijah offers, looking at her fondly. She nods, smiling lightly before looking back at Caroline. "We'll be fine," Bonnie says, her face brightening slightly.  
Caroline purses her lips, knowing that Elijah's going to end up watching chick-flicks and Christmas movies that Bonnie watches when she's upset. "Have fun," Caroline says, jumping up from the sofa and grabbing Klaus' hand, sauntering out of the house, "Ring me later." With that she pulls Klaus out of the house, flashing with him to the door of their home.

Caroline spins Henry around, now he's aged another six months he seems heavier... Much heavier. "Is he getting fat?" Caroline panic, bouncing the giggling boy in her arms as she pulls funny faces at him. "Caroline, he isn't even three yet and you're worried he's fat?" Klaus asks, concerned she's going to be a soccer mom from hell. "I don't want him to get called fat, its mean and it is confidence shattering. I'm not having the mean girls bullying him. I want the mean girls to be whispering about his good looks and his body and stuff."  
"That's a little weird, love," he points out, sipping his scotch slowly.  
"How? Is it weird I want him to be liked rather than bullied?" She counters, turning to him to raise her eyebrows at pout her lips expectantly at him.  
"Well, the way you phrased it was quite odd. And if you think he's going to meet the mean girls that means you want him to go to... middle school? He'll be an eleven year old with an eighteen year old mum and a thirty year old dad."  
"Actually I'd be about twenty five and you'd be about a billion and... ten?"  
"Charming, love. Very kind. I'm only one thousand, six hundred and three years old, you know."  
"Oh, is that all, Nik? Then by all means, kiss the _eighteen_ year old."  
She watches as he walks around the island in the kitchen, stopping in front of her and looking down at her. "Maybe I will," he whispers, his voice husky and low, making Caroline's heart flutter and her mind race as he leans down, pressing his lips to hers softly.  
A throat clears behind him and he growls in to her lips, sending a rush through her body before he pulls away.  
They look over at Rebekah. She stands in the door with her arms folded and her face showing her disgust, "Stop with the public displays of affection and the flirting. It's quite gross. I'm surprised Henry hasn't cried yet." She walks in to the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tiles. "Actually, Bekah, we're in my house, so we can do whatever we like. It's not public," Klaus cockily replies.  
"Don't be a smart-arse, Nik. I already know you do whatever you want, but at least keep _that_ in the bedroom. I simply don't want to see you two eating each other's faces in the kitchen. People have to eat _food_ in here."  
She gets a glass of water, downing it in one before putting the glass in the sink. "You might want to avoid the kitchen counter, then," he jokes. She shrieks, throwing a dish towel at him as he laughs at her.  
"You are disgusting!" She screams, slapping his arm before storming out. "Thanks for that, now she thinks we did it in the kitchen," Caroline sighs, walking past him. He spins around on his heels, grabbing her waist and pulling her in to him. "Didn't we?" He asks in to her ear, "Maybe it was just a dream then? Fantasy, maybe?" His proximity makes her flush all over, her body almost buckling with arousal. "Definitely didn't happen," she says, trying not to let it show that she would be up for it later.  
"Yet," he says, his voice low and possessive as his hands slide down to her hips, fingers moving to make waves that send a deep desire and need for him through her entire body, flooding her every thought with images of him.  
"I'll go put Henry to bed and we're going to your room," she quickly says, flashing out of his arms instantly.


	26. Much More Than Shopping

**AN: Bit of a long one. Bit weird. I'm still tired.  
**

* * *

She drops on to her back, panting as she comes down from her high. He turns his head to her, licking his lips as she looks back at him. "I love you," he smiles. "I love you, too," she beams back, turning on her side and curling up next to him. "I think we should move by Sunday," she says, her lips pursing in a pout as she thinks. "Why so soon?" He asks, moving her head back to look at her. "Well, it would get us there before any snow blocks our way and then we have almost a week to get ready. Then I can say goodbye, compel my school to think me and Bekah are running a business together, and I can buy Christmas presents for you all before we leave." He nods, his jaw rubbing against her head.  
Her hand shoots up, wiping her forehead where his almost-beard rubbed. "You need a shave, Nik," she laughs, running her hand over the long hairs. He smiles, shrugging at her with raised eyebrows. "I thought you liked my scruff," he teases, nuzzling his chin against her cheek. "Ew," she giggles, wriggling to escape it, "I like your sexy stubble not your hobo beard." He laughs loudly as she rolls on top of him, her arms folded on his chest with her head resting on them.  
His hands lie on her back, fingers trailing swirls on her skin. She takes a deep breath, their blue eyes staring in to each other. "I love you," he says, smiling, "More than you can probably believe." She plants a kiss on his chest before answering. "I love you, Nik," she sighs, "I want to spend my eternity being in love with you. I feel lost without you, Nik, and I never want to be away from you." His small smile turns in to a wide grin as he leans up, pressing his lips to hers.  
She pulls away, a blissful look on her face. "You seriously need to get your sexy stubble back or I'm leaving you, though. I don't care how much it hurts me, I'm not kissing your santa Klaus beard." He laughs, his body moving under her, "Santa Klaus?" She shrugs, giggling at how ridiculous it must've sounded. "It just kind of... fell out of my mouth, okay? I didn't mean to say that," she blushes. "I think Saint Nik is better, personally," he says cockily, which only makes her laugh more. "You are far from a saint, Nik, I think our little activity before proved that." A devilish look runs over her face as she smirks and he pulls her up his body until he can reach her lips, crushing them together in a possessive and greedy manner. "You loved it, though," he says, his husky, seduction voice rumbling through his body. Caroline nods, deepening their kiss as his hands explore her body.

Caroline walks down the stairs, the morning sun rolling through the windows as dust dances in the air, catching the light beautifully. She pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and follows the noise of Henry's gurgling in to the kitchen.  
She steps in silently, listening to Klaus' mumbled voice singing to Henry as he dances around as entertainment.  
_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her,  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I can hear the chit-chat  
Take me to your love shack,  
Mama's got a backtrack  
When everybody talks back!  
_"Do you really think that is appropriate to be singing to our two year old son?" She laughs, walking over to the island and sitting on the bar stool. "He loves it!" Klaus says defensively, turning back to the oven and opening it. A rich smell of chocolate floods her nose and she instantly sits up, looking at the tray in pure delight. "Are those _brownies?_" she teases, raising her eyebrows at him. "They're just from a packet, love, I'm not that domesticated," he grumbles, sensing her further taunts. "Rebekah made him some the other day and now he won't stop going on about-" Henry jumps up and down on the counter, "BROWNIES! BROWNIES! BROWNIES!"  
Klaus sighs and grabs him, scooping him in to a hug before he falls off the counter. "When they've cooled down, mate," he says, walking around to Caroline and handing him over, "Don't want you burning your mouth, again, do we?" She looks up at him frowns, taking Henry and rising. "AGAIN?" she asks, her face turning defensive. "It was Kol, not me! He's less domesticated than I am and Henry was pressurizing him. It wasn't that bad, they were just a bit hot. He healed before he could even cry, so..." She sighs, walking in to the lounge with Henry.  
She lies on the sofa, Henry sat on her stomach as she teaches him a clapping game. The smell of chocolate turns both their heads to Klaus as he walks in with a plate of them. She reaches out for one when he drops them on the table, but he slaps her hand away playfully. "You don't get any for teasing me," he states, watching Henry try to reach for one as Caroline holds him on her stomach. "That is so not fair!" She grumbles, watching him hand one to Henry, who greedily shoves to corner in his mouth and makes 'nom' noises as his baby teeth try to bite through them.  
She picks him up, spinning round to sit up so Klaus can sit next to her. Henry crawls off her lap, defensively covering his brownie to hide it from her. "You have turned him against me," she says, falsifying hurt in to her voice as she looks at Klaus, a brownie hanging from his mouth playfully. Before he can react, she leans forward, biting the half that hangs out as she kisses him, pulling back with brownie crumbs on her lips. Klaus raises his eyebrows and she swallows, laughing as she licks her lips.  
"I thought I said none for you," he says, nudging her side with his elbow. She nudges his shoulder with hers in retaliation. Suddenly, Klaus grabs her, pulling her on to his lap as he tickles her. Her legs kick at him as she shrieks, laughing. He gnaws at her neck lightly, grabbing her legs in one arm as the other rapidly tickles her waist. "STOP!" She shrieks, tears running down her red cheeks in laughter.  
Henry begins laughing, rolling on to his back as he loses the effort to support himself. "Nom, nom, nom!" He giggles, watching Klaus fake-biting her neck and shoulder. She goes limp, exhausted at her efforts and he stops, releasing her so she lies against him. "I hate you," she whispers, elbowing him in the stomach as she slides off him. "No you don't," he smirks, lying his arm on the back of the sofa round her shoulders. "I know," she mumbles defeatedly, leaning in to him as she picks Henry back up so he can sit. "He's like a turtle," she mumbles to herself, making Klaus snort out a laugh.  
"What are you doing this afternoon then, love?" He asks as she takes a brownie and passes it to Henry, who beams at it, hugging it before shoving it in his mouth. "I think I'm going to go shopping for Christmas presents," she sighs, "I've already got them for Stefan, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah and my mom. I also have half of Henry's presents, so I'll get the rest. I need Rebekah to help me get them for you, Kol and Elijah, then that's done. And I have to get Rebekah on board with my high-school-dropouts-turned-business-women idea, so that should take a while..." She sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, grabbing a brownie and biting in to it. She begins chewing, marvelling at how well he made them, even if they are from a packet. "HEY!" she says through the mushed up heaven in her mouth as he takes it, biting half off before giving her back a small bit. "Only fair, love," he teases as she snatches the last bit back and throws it in her mouth.  
Elijah, Kol and Rebekah walk in, sitting in their usual seats around the room. Elijah takes the seat in the corner, watching over the whole room as Kol and Rebekah sit in the other sofa opposite Caroline and Klaus. Rebekah takes one of the brownies, but growls when Kol snatches it from her and shoves it whole in his mouth. "That was uncalled for, Kol," she grumbles, taking another and keeping it away from him as she bites in to it. "Mmm..." she says, "Did you make these?" Her question is directed to Caroline, but both her and Klaus answer. She says 'no' as Klaus defensively says 'yes'. He groans, rolling his eyes as Rebekah and Kol burst in to laugher. "NIK MADE THEM!" Kol shouts through his manic laughter. Elijah raises his eyebrows, pursing his lips to hide his amusement. "Hey, they're good though," Rebekah teases, nudging Kol when she sees Klaus' _'I give up' _face. _I hate you, _he says to Caroline. _No you don't,_she cheerily sends back, turning to see his poker face glaring back at her. "I love you," she beams, trying to get him back on her side. He sighs, mumbling back, "I love you, too."

Caroline sighs as she drops the shopping bags into the boot of her car, watching Rebekah drag hers over. "I love shopping," Rebekah sighs, finally reaching the car, "But we should've brought Nik so he could carry it all." Caroline rolls her eyes, helping her put the bags in the boot. "He's not a donkey, Bekah," she points out, shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side. "No, but he's stronger than both of us and does whatever you say, so he would've easily carried every bag we had." Caroline rolls her eyes, sighing as they fall on to the one person she didn't want to see this week. She groans as he notices her, heading towards the car. "Come on," Rebekah says, climbing in when she notices him. Caroline hops in, ramming her keys in the ignition and turning. The car roars in to life and she shuts her door quickly, the locks flicking on as she puts the car in to gear. "Caroline," Tyler growls, his hand hitting the window. She jumps back as he tries the door. "Caroline, get out and talk to me," he demands. She slams her foot down, spinning the wheel as she sends the car screeching out of the parking space. He jumps back to dodge the car as the wheel narrowly misses his feet. He flashes along side the car as she drives manically out of the mall parking lot.  
As her car reaches an empty road she slams her foot down harder, Rebekah's smirk widening as Caroline drives brilliantly, the car skidding around corners as Tyler's blurred body tries to keep up with the speed. As the car nears 100mph, he drops back, the car riding down the straight road with the engine roaring. She looks in the rear view mirror at Tyler's panting, still form and slows to turn the corner. The car near the bridge and she pulls her foot up, the car slowing to 30mph quickly as she drives over it. "Why are you so afraid of this bridge?" Rebekah asks, turning to Caroline's wide eyes. "I don't want to drive off it," she answers plainly, not taking her eyes from the road ahead when they drive off the bridge. She speeds through town, heading to her old home first. "We going to see your mother?" Rebekah asks, frowning as Caroline pulls up in the drive. "I am, you can stay here if you want," she smiles, turning the engine off as she turns to the Original blonde. "I don't want intrude on your mother-daughter talk," she says, looking away, "There's a bond there that nobody should mess with." Caroline gives Rebekah a sympathetic look before climbing out and walking to the house, glad that the sheriff's car is parked out on the road.  
"Caroline?" Liz says, wrapping her arms around the shaken blonde. "What happened?"  
"Tyler saw me and Bekah at the mall and tried to get in the car," she rambles quickly, walking in with her mom. "Then I drove out and I was going at, like, a hundred or something and he was by the car until we got near the bridge and I was so scared he'd catch up when I slowed down to go over it. He looked really terrifying." Liz sits her on the sofa and walks in to the kitchen, clattering around as she makes coffee. "Caroline, I took back my invitations to everyone except Stefa. He still lives here, he's moved in to your room. Nobody, except Stefan and Bonnie, come here now. So its safe here if you ever want to come home. He'll give your room back to you, and it won't be a problem," Liz says, walking back in and handing Caroline a mug of hot coffee. "Thanks, but I came to tell you we're leaving on Sunday for England, actually," she mumbles. Liz sits next to her and looks at her, "Really? England?" Caroline looks over, the excited tone in her mother's voice confusing her. "I've never been out of Mystic Falls, either, Care. I just got a little interested," she explains, recognising Caroline's hurt face. "I'm going to miss you," Liz says, rubbing Caroline's back. "You'll come see me off? At the mansion?" Caroline squeaks, sipping her coffee to push back the tears. Liz nods and Caroline smiles at her. "It's not goodbye yet, mommy, we have a week. I need you to set up a meeting at school for me and Rebekah so we can leave officially." Liz nods, putting her cup on the table. "I'll do it for Wednesday, when I'm off." Her radio crackles and muffled code comes through. She sighs, rising from the sofa. "You okay for me to go?" Liz asks, looking down at Caroline. She nods, downing the rest of her drink before rising with her mom. "What's happened?" Caroline asks as they walk to the door. "Someone in the water at the bridge," Liz says flatly. "Okay," Caroline says weakly, walking to her car. Liz waves as they both head for their car, not even noticing the other blonde in the car as she walks away.  
"How did it go?" Rebekah asks, seeing Caroline slump in to her seat. "I don't really know," Caroline mumbles, starting the engine before pulling her seatbelt across herself. "I mean, she seemed sad and excited at me leaving, then said she'd get a meeting for Wednesday at school for us to drop out. I guess I'll know on Sunday." She sighs and looks in the rearview mirror as she reverses out of the drive after mom's car pulls out, siren's blaring as the red and blue lights spin on the roof.


	27. Mother-Son Bonding

Saturday morning, Caroline wakes up to Henry running in the room, Klaus running after him. She rolls her eyes as she sits up on her elbows. She watches as he climbs up on to the bed, crawling over towards her as Klaus sits next to her, his legs spread out as he rests his shoulders against the headboard. She leans in to him, her head resting on his stomach as Henry drops in between them. She pulls him to her, blowing raspberries on his belly as he giggles. He wriggles away to Klaus, who scoops him up and holds him in the air, blowing raspberries on his belly as his tiny feet kick out at him.  
"SPIKY!" Henry laughs, pushing Klaus' face back. Caroline looks up and grins, "Finally cut off your Santa Klaus beard?" He smirks down at her and drops Henry next to him on the bed, leaning over to meet her for a kiss. She pushes herself up and presses her lips to his, pulling away when Henry shouts a noise of disgust. "Do you want a kiss, little man?" She threatens. He shrieks and tries to crawl away, but she reaches over Klaus' legs and pulls him up, pressing kisses all over his face as Klaus watches with a smile spread over his face. "Mua-ah!" Caroline says, mushing her lips against Henry's before dropping him on Klaus' lap. Henry wipes his face with his hands, "Ew-iieeeee!" Caroline looks over at Klaus when someone knocks on the door and sighs. "Come in," he calls, his eyes never leaving Caroline's as he gets lost in the shimmering blue.  
Elijah strides through the door as he opens it and looks at Klaus, "We need you to help prepare the plane for tomorrow morning." Klaus nods. He gives Caroline a quick kiss, dragging his eyes from her disappointed face as he kisses the top of Henry's head, climbing off the bed as Henry crawls in to Caroline's arms. Klaus gives them one last look before leaving them alone.

Caroline hops down the stairs, her skirt swaying around her hips as Henry holds her hand, tackling the steps with her as she swings him down a few steps at a time. He runs over to Rebekah when he sees her in the lounge and Caroline walks in to the kitchen in search of a blood bag. "How did the school thing go on Wednesday?" Kol asks when she turns in to the room. She sighs and tilts her head, "Not that great. Rebekah ended up compeling them to let us go, since they didn't want to have it written down anywhere that we left without graduating." She walks to the fridge and pulls it open, sighing with relief at the sight of a blood bag. Her stomach rumbles as she picks it up, realising she hasn't had blood in over a week that wasn't Klaus'. She rips the top off, tipping her head back as she shuts the fridge and downs the blood. "Easy, love, you'll give yourself belly ache," he teases, watching the innocent looking blonde greedily down the largest blood bag in the fridge in a matter of seconds.  
She slams it down on the counter, completely drained, and looks over at him. He smirks, watching the black washing from her eyes as the veins retreat from her cheeks. "You have good control, you know, Caroline," he says appreciatively. "That's because I'm not a ripper and I value human life," she counters, spinning around and dropping the blood bag in the bin. "Where did my darlingly domesticated brother go with the suit?" He asks, as she sits on the bar stool opposite him. "You mean where did Nik go with Elijah?" She says, shaking her head at him. "I suppose," he shrugs, turning the page of the uninteresting newspaper without looking at it. "I don't know, something about preparing for tomorrow morning," she says, dropping her head in her hand and looking at Kol. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Kol asks skeptically. "Why wouldn't I?" She asks, "Henry and I would be safer leaving now. We can get a new start somewhere else. I could never stay here anyway. I just didn't have a reason to leave before and now I do." He nods.  
"You have a reason to stay, though," he says, taking a sip of scotch from his glass. "My mom wants me to go, she doesn't want me to be held back. And my friends support my decision well enough, even though we're going to miss each other." He smiles at her, nodding once before turning his attention to the door. "Hey, Henry," he greets as the toddler plods in to the kitchen, Rebekah following behind. "I'm a vampire," Henry says, pulling a threatening face and hissing at Caroline. "Very scary," she gasps, scooping him up. "I'm like daddy?" He asks, tilting his head. "Almost," she smiles, showing him her eyes as they change, "But for now you're like us." She turns to Kol, whose face has transformed in to his vampire state, along with Rebekah's. She smiles at them and looks at Henry, his face scrunched up as he focuses. Veins roll down his cheeks jaggedly as his eyes fill in black. "Yeah," Caroline grins, her fangs showing. Henry laughs, poking his own fangs as he looks at Caroline's.  
"Sharp teeth," he says, bearing his teeth at her. "Very sharp, so no biting," Caroline warns, pulling his hand from his mouth before he can bite down at him. "Shall we make brownies?" She asks him. His face flashes back to human and she matches him as he excitedly swings his legs around her, his feet kicking the air. "BROWNIIEEESSS!" He shrieks, waving his arms in praise. She turns to Rebekah blankly, staring at her, "I hate you for introducing him to brownies." Rebekah shrugs, stealing the newspaper from Kol and walking out. "Call me when they're done," she shouts over her shoulder as Kol leaves in pursuit of his newspaper. Caroline sighs and drops Henry in his high chair as she prepares the kitchen.

An hour and four brownie mixes later, Caroline and Henry have made sixty brownies. Most have been packed up for the trip tomorrow, but there's a mountain of them on a plate in the lounge where they sit watching television. As Caroline puts her fifth one in her mouth greedily the front door opens to reveal Klaus and Elijah walking in. "Hello, love," he smiles, walking over to her. Henry drops his head forward, frowning at Klaus. "Hello Henry," he adds quickly. Satisfied, Henry drops back against the cushion and returns to his Scooby Doo cartoon. "Been busy I see," he jokes, taking a brownie from the pile and biting it in half. "I have, we made sixty brownies and packed them up for the trip tomorrow. Then we finished packing our clothes and toys up." She sticks her tongue out at him and looks at her phone on the table as it vibrates. Stefan's name flashes up, his ringtone chiming through.  
_Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head  
_"That's cruel," Klaus says as she pulls her phone to her ear. "He picked it," she says defensively. "Hello?"  
"_Care, when do you want us to come tomorrow?"  
_"When are we leaving for the airport?" She whispers to Klaus.  
"About 11am, but we can't leave any later than that."  
"We'll be leaving at 11 in the morning, so come around ten," she says to Stefan.  
_"Okay, I'll tell your mom. Are Bonnie and Matt coming too?"  
_"Yeah, can you get them to come for ten, as well? I'm looking after Henry, it's a bit hectic." She exchanges a look of '_I can't be bothered today'_ and he rolls his eyes.  
_"Yeah, sure. We'll see you tomorrow, Care. Bye."  
_"Bye, Stef." She hangs up and leans back in to Klaus, swapping her phone for another brownie. "I'm so glad vampires can't get fat," she sighs happily, shoving the brownie in to her mouth. He rolls his eyes at her and relaxes, glad to be finally getting away from everything.


	28. Leaving

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and everything. I'm glad that this story has such a great response, considering I was half asleep when I wrote it! I think I've figured out paragraphing, but I'm not sure...  
**

* * *

At about ten o'clock a car pulls up in front of the house, a motorcycle following after it with a roar. The engines cut out and Stefan climbs off his bike, pulling the helmet from his head and shaking his hand through his hair to fix it. Bonnie, Matt and Liz climb out of the car as Caroline runs towards them.  
As Matt shuts the door, blonde hair hits him in the face and arms wrap around his neck. His thick arms immediately wrap around Caroline's thin waist as her legs lift up in the air. She drops her legs so her feet land on the tarmac and his grip loosens around her. She pulls back, grabbing his face and kissing his cheek quickly. "I didn't think you'd make it," she smiles at him, stepping back. He blushes slightly and clears his throat, "I called work and told them I wouldn't come in, whether they'd let me or not. I wasn't going to miss my goodbye, Care." His eyes flick over her shoulder and he frowns.  
She turns around in time to see Henry walking over, dragging Elijah behind him. Elijah follows, bent oddly so Henry can hold his hand, looking at Bonnie with a sad smile. "I brought Uncle Elijah to say bye to Bonnie," Henry announces. Elijah clears his throat, blushing as he looks at Bonnie. "Which one is Bonnie?" Henry asks, releasing Elijah's hand to take Caroline's.  
"I'm Bonnie," Bonnie mumbles, a crimson blush on her cheeks as she drags her eyes from Elijah to Henry. "You're pretty," Henry smiles, suddenly finding his feet interesting. Bonnie laughs lightly as she thanks him, her eyes returning to Elijah as he steps next to her.  
Matt looks between them but shakes it off, already dealing with one friend leaving them for an Original. "Who are they?" Henry whispers to Caroline. She picks him up and points him to Liz, "That is my mommy, your grandma." Liz holds out her hand and Henry takes it, kissing her hand. He turns to Caroline, "Uncle Kol taught me that." Caroline and Liz laugh and Caroline rolls her eye, raising her eyebrows.  
Stefan steps up behind Liz and Henry holds out his hand. "Henry Mikaelson," Henry announce, raising his chin as Stefan takes it. "Stefan Salvatore," Stefan smirks. "Call him Uncle Stefan, or Uncle Stef," Caroline whispers to Henry. "Hi Uncle Stef!" Henry beams, scrunching up his nose in delight. She turns them to Matt and Henry introduces himself again. After a polite handshake he begins rambling about having more uncles and another auntie and now a gran-gran. "I'll never be used to that," Liz smiles, shaking her head as Henry continues talking to himself as he walks back to the house where Klaus is sat, knowing his daddy can hear him.  
"I'm going to speak to Klaus," Stefan says, leaving the group. Bonnie slips away with Elijah and Caroline begins her goodbye with Matt, sending Liz to take Henry so Stefan and Klaus have some privacy.  
After long and teary goodbyes to Matt and Stefan, who had apparently given Klaus the _'If you hurt Caroline, I will find you and kill you'_ speech; Elijah and Bonnie reappear.  
"Where did you two wander off to?" Caroline asks, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I was merely saying goodbye," Elijah says innocently. He turns to Bonnie and places a kiss on her cheek, which makes her blush. "I hope we meet one day again, Bonnie. It would break my heart to think that this was our final goodbye," he says. She smiles at him, tears building in her dark eyes as he nods. He walks away, leaving the girls to their cry-filled farewells.  
Her mom is next, which makes Caroline cry more because she could never stand to see her mom let one tear loose, let alone a waterfall of a goodbye.  
Klaus rests his hand on Caroline's lower back and she turns to him. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" He whispers. She nods and collects herself a bit as he walks her out of ear shot from the group. "Elijah informed me that he and Kol visited Damon and Elena last night, after what they did to Bonnie," he pauses, "Elijah lost control and... disposed of them. Damon and Elena are gone, Caroline." He waits for some kind of explosion of tears for Elena, they used to be best friends at one point. "I lost Elena a long time ago, Nik," she whispers, "Now I just have a reason to mourn her." He nods and walks her back to the group, wary that she'll just break down at the news.  
Henry jumps up in to her arms and he sees her smiling, like when he's around the world is right again. "Time to go, brother," Kol says, patting Klaus' back. "You ready, love?" Klaus asks. Caroline turns to him with a sad smile and she nods.

The car drives slowly behind the moving truck that holds all of their belongings. Klaus watches out of the corner of his eyes as Caroline leans out of the window and waves to the family she's leaving behind. He can feel her sadness in him, part of the bonding is that they feel the other's emotions.  
She climbs back in the car when she can't see them anymore and wipes the tears with her hand as she closes the window. "Are you alright, love?" He asks, looking at her a couple of times as he drives, trying desperately to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah," she says quietly, "I will be." He takes her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "You'll see them again," he says, "I know you will. You have an eternity to see Stefan, and we'll come back whenever you're ready." She nods and turns to Henry, glad to see he's fallen asleep already.


	29. In The Air

Elijah walks in to the cockpit of the plane, closing the door behind him as Caroline drops on to the sofa next to Klaus. She holds Henry close to her as Klaus' arms wrap tightly around her waist. "What if the plane falls out of the sky?" She says, once again panicking about the flight. "Caroline, I know you've never been on a plane before and you're nervous. But there are only a certain number of times a man can hear the possibilities of danger without going insane. Please, love, we're safe. Elijah knows how to fly a plane and we wouldn't die anyway." She sighs, pursing her lips in defeat as she turns to looks at him. _Ass.  
Calm down, love, we'll be fine.  
I've never been on a plane, so forgive me if I'm terrified.  
Henry seems perfectly happy and he's only three.  
He has no idea what's happening. __**He's only three.**__  
If something happens, I give you permission to try your best at killing me, love.  
No I'll just not have sex with you ever again.  
Then you won't have any either, love.  
I've always got Kol.  
What?!_ She laughs at his face as he turns white with shock, then red with rage._  
Relax, I'm joking. I love you, Nik, but you need to learn that I'm not going to leave you.  
Don't even joke about that, love. Kol is an animal with no respect. He'd happily take you in to his bed without a second thought.  
That's why I said it, idiot. More believable than if I said Elijah, though.  
Stop smiling when you're talking about bedding my brothers. It's worrying me.  
Don't be, I'm smiling at your jealousy. It's cute.  
How is it cute?  
Because you're so scared of losing me that you're holding me tighter and talking in a panic inside your own head.  
We've also talked during take-off and you didn't notice.  
_Caroline looks around to the window behind her and smiles, seeing the plane ascending through the sky. She releases Henry and he climbs down, yawning as he drags a toy train on string around the floor behind his plodding walk.  
Rebekah walks in to the room from the cockpit, Kol following her anxiously. "Nik, he's scared of flying," Rebekah sighs, dropping on to the sofa opposite the couple. Kol sits down nervously, eyes moving rapidly around, scanning everything. Henry drags the train behind him as he walks over to Kol, wrapping his small arms around Kol's legs.  
Kol picks him up, sitting the toddler on his lap and holding him. Henry leans in to Kol, his eyes fluttering shut as he curls up. Kol's arms keep a supportive hold on Henry as the boy quickly falls asleep in his arms.  
After trying to calm Kol down for an hour, he eventually fell asleep with Henry in his arms. Caroline yawns, lying down with her head on Klaus' lap as he strokes her hair. She snuggles up to him and feels sleep pulling her under, the soothing stroke of Klaus' hands making her drousier and drousier.  
She wakes up to the smell of chocolate filling her nostrils. Her eyes flash open to see Klaus waving a brownie over her face. "I thought you'd wake up for brownies," he smirks, popping the chocolate slice in to his mouth.  
She groggily lifts her head up, seeing the box resting on her stomach. "Nice to see you found a use for me," she mumbles, picking it up and lifting herself up, sitting next to him with the brownies between them. "Who knew you'd be so offended by brownies on your belly," he laughs, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. His hand pulls her shoulder, urging her to lean in to him. She shuffles up, resting her shoulder against his ribs as she pulls out the biggest slice. She bites in to it, immediately loving him for waking her up for this. _I bloody love brownies.  
I've noticed, love. Fancy sharing them at all?  
No. You woke me up. They're mine now.  
Don't make me tickle you. I will have the brownies, even if I have to take them by force.  
Hmm... I have a deal for you.  
And what could you possibly offer that is worth the brownies appeal?  
If you get us alone for a couple of hours when we get there, I'll show you what I got from the lingerie shop back home before we left.  
Deal. Now give me the brownies so I can think of something else.  
You mean you don't want to think about me wearing red lace underwear with a black garter skirt and stockings? Or think about taking them off me and running your hands over my naked skin? Or think about taking me to the bed and-  
_"I need to pee," he mumbles to her huskily, his voice strained as he slides from her grasp and heads quickly to the bathroom.  
She looks over at Kol, his eyebrow raised at Klaus' hasty exit. Rebekah shuffles in her sleep, Henry lay on her lap with his mouth open wide in sleep. "What did you say to him to make him run off like that?" Kol asks, looking at the door to the small toilet. "Just giving him a little picture in his head of what I want to happen when we get there." Kol smirks and nods, "I see, you were making him... frustrated." She bites her lips as she smiles, hearing the door unlock as the toilet flushes. "That was quick. Glad to... relieve... yourself, Nik?" Kol says, winking at Klaus as he sits back down.  
"What did you tell him, now?" Klaus groans as Caroline sniggers. "Nothing," she says, biting her lip to try and control her laughing. She looks over at Kol, both of them dying to laugh. "Yes, I'm sure was nothing, love," he growls. _As I was saying-  
Don't, love. Or I'll have to drag you in to the bathroom for a while to... relieve myself again.  
_She closes her eyes and lies back, her legs on his lap with her head resting on the arm of the sofa. She begins sending him a dream of them in bed. A very graphic and detailed one.  
"Caroline," he whispers warningly, opening his eyes as he tries to fight the dreams. He ends up closing his eyes, seeing her smirk just before she makes him dream again._  
_She dreams they're in the shower, even more detailed and the heat between them becomes too much. She feels herself being pulled in to the dream, and quickly opens her eyes before she moans or something. She looks at Klaus as he send her a message. _Caroline, I need you.  
Tough. You'll have to wait. I'm not doing it where they can hear. They'll know what we're doing as soon as we go anywhere anyway and I'm not that needy.  
Well I am.  
Oh well. Only another four hours, Nik.  
You are evil, Caroline Forbes. Pure evil in a beautiful, sexy body.  
I know. That's why you love me.  
So, how about I give you something to imagine?  
No need, I turned myself on when I was teasing you.  
_Klaus lets out a laugh, snapping Rebekah in to the real world from her sleep suddenly. "What's so funny?" She demands, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Caroline's very good at controlling our dear brother's imagination... and his penis," Kol replies. "Kol!" Caroline and Klaus growl, glaring at him, although Caroline soon bursts in to laughter at Rebekah's horrified face. She falls back in to Klaus' arms and he relaxes his body, his face still stern as Kol sniggers. Rebekah clears her throat, picking up Henry's sleeping body and dumping him on Kol. "I'm going to see if Elijah's okay," she says. A red blush is on Caroline's cheeks as she shakes her smiling head at Kol. "Well done, Kol," Klaus growls. "You've just scarred our baby sister for eternity and ruined the moment." Kol shrugs, "At least she hasn't seen you naked. As much as I liked the view of Caroline's back, I did not want to see your _front_." Klaus growls and Caroline snorts, her body tensing in shock as she rises. "I'm going to go... Anywhere but here," she announces, walking to the back of the back to explore.


	30. Moving In

**AN: I hope you guys like, it's just something to settle them in to their new home. Not really that good but... Yay! (It's easier to write about England, since I live here and know a lot about it.)**

* * *

Caroline's hand is immediately crushed by Henry's as he grabs it with one of his. His face nuzzles in to the back of her knee and she looks down at him. "Henry, what's wrong?" She asks sympathetically, slipping her hand from his to pick him up. "It's scary," he whispers, clinging on to her shoulders.  
She looks up at the massive house. All she can see is an extravagant dark-brick house, but to a child it might seem like something from an old horror film. "Henry, remember when I said you were my big, brave man and I loved you because you're special?" She asks. She feels him nod, his button nose rubbing against her shoulder as he sniffs. "You're special because you're not human."  
He looks up at her slightly, turning his head to meet her blue, calm eyes. He relaxes a little at her smile, "You can fight any monster or ghost in there, like Scooby Doo can. Do you know how Scooby gets over his fears?" He shakes his head, his Scooby teddy dangling down her back as she uses it to her advantage. "Because he knows, eventually, that the monsters won't hurt him and he's always safe with his family. And you have the strongest family that would happily run to you in the middle of the night to save you from anything you fear, until you learn that they aren't there to hurt you. Sometimes," her eyes move to Klaus' smiling face, "The monsters aren't really monsters. They might just be confused, or scared, or they don't want to be alone."  
Henry's body completely relaxes as Klaus' arms wrap around her waist, trapping him in between them as his dad presses his lips to mummy's. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He smiles, losing himself in her oceanic eyes. She beams back at him, kissing him again before nodding, "You make sure to tell me every day you can." He nods, a smirk spreading on his face. "I think I should tell you again later," he whispers in to her ear. A shiver runs down her spine and he moves back, picking up Henry as he walks away. Caroline spins to Rebekah and pulls an innocent smile. "What do you want me to do?" Rebekah sighs loudly, knowing exactly what that smile means. "Could you make sure the house is empty for a couple of hours this evening?" Caroline asks sweetly, rocking back on her feet. "I don't want to even... Yeah sure," Rebekah sighs, shaking her head as she walks away from the promiscuous blonde, not wanting to know why she wants that long with her brother.

After an hour and a lot of moving at vampire speed the house is finally set up. "Right," Rebekah sighs, exchanging a glance with Caroline. "Elijah, Kol, lets go to the town and buy Christmas decorations," she demands, picking up Henry from his seat next to her. "What's that mean?" He asks. She turns to Caroline for help and Caroline takes him from her. "Christmas is a day where we celebrate being together, as a family, and you show how grateful you are for it by giving each other presents and having a family party."  
Klaus raises an eyebrow. "No Christian element at all, love?" He asks. She shrugs and looks at him, "We're vampire, honey, I figured religion flew out of the window since Noah didn't shove two vampires on the ark." He smirks, "We would've survived the flood, that's why, love," She sticks her tongue out at him and turns from him, handing Henry back over to Rebekah. "Don't listen to daddy, he's a spoil sport," she whispers. Henry nods once, pulling his tongue out at Klaus over Rebekah's shoulder as she walks to the bedroom with him to get him dressed for outside.  
"Don't turn him against me, love," Klaus says, pulling her on to his lap. "The thing I'm more worried about is the 'daddy' part," Kol smirks, "What's all that about?" Caroline rolls her eyes and looks at him. "I'm his mom, Nik's his dad. It's not that difficult, Kol. You're Uncle Promiscuous, Elijah's Uncle Business, Rebekah is Pretty Auntie." Kol's eyebrows rise, "What are those titles meant to imply?" She laughs, "There's always the one uncle that gets drunk and eyes up every woman in the room that isn't directly related to him, there's always one uncle that stays formal and boringly business-like at all times and there's always the pretty auntie that everyone wishes she was like." He nods, laughing at her logic, "What about your friends back home, then?" She pauses to think, pouting her lips in a way that makes Klaus want to kiss them. "Bonnie's the fun auntie, that can teach him fun things like magic. Matt is the uncle that cooks and takes him to the park to teach him football and stuff. My mom's the badass-sheriff-gran that'll teach him self defense and weapon stuff as well as bake him cookies. Stefan's the what-is-a-child-how-do-you-control-this-thing uncle that has no idea what to do with kids but tries desperately." Kol nods, smirking at this new information, "Well, I'm glad we cleared that one up."  
Rebekah enters the room and Kol gets up, patting Elijah's shoulder to get him up too. Elijah send Klaus a look as if to ask if he has to go. Klaus smirks, which makes Elijah clear his throat and quickly jump up, leaving the room instantly after the younger siblings that have already started bickering. "Why did he just shoot out of here?" Caroline asks, frowning as she turns to him. "Me and Elijah have a silent language of facial expressions," he says, his smirk growing, "He asked if he had to go, I smirked and told him what I had planned for you." Her mouth drops and she lets out a laugh, "I did the same with Bekah. Seems Kol's the only one that doesn't _need _to be told what we're getting up to." He shrugs, tilting his head at her, "That is because it is all Kol has on his mind." She smiles at him before biting her lip, "Remind me to take Henry away from him then," she jokes. He laughs, scooping her up in his arms. She lets out a squeal, her arms wrapping around his neck as he stands up. He leans down, dropping kisses on her lips as he walks them towards the bedroom.

After a long time lying together, collecting themselves after an hour of making love, Caroline lifts her head from his chest and stares in to his eyes. She leans up, pressing a kiss to his lips before travelling down his neck. He smiles knowingly before she even bites in to his neck.  
He pulls her up on to him, careful not to detatch her from him. His kisses trail from behind her ear to the mark, his fangs growing slowly until they scrape through her skin. He sinks them in and her blood pours in to his mouth.  
The blood fills both their mouths and they drink slowly, feeling the bond in their heart strengthening.  
Caroline pulls out, gasping for breath, and Klaus soon follows, their true forms showing as they stare in to each other's eyes.  
The front door downstairs opens and Caroline sighs, "I suppose we'd better join them." They listen for a moment to Kol and Rebekah giggling,the faint sound of Kol hiccupping for some reason makes Rebekah laugh more. They hear Elijah walk up the stairs and head to Henry's room, the small snores confirming that Elijah is putting Henry to bed. Caroline climbs off Klaus and moves to her suitcase, quickly throwing it open and grabbing some clothes before heading to the shower.


	31. Dirty Dancing

Caroline's cheeks turn pink when Klaus walks in and she quickly jumps off the sofa and walks over to him.  
She grabs his hand, turning him from the rest of the Originals as she licks her thumb and begins wiping a missed stain of her blood from his jaw. He smiles down at her, which makes her blush deepen to a rich crimson, _You're blushing makes me want to blood share more, love. _She looks down, the rest of her face turning a cute shade of red as she drops her hand.  
He pulls her in to him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as she locks her fingers behind his back lazily. _So why are Kol and Bekah so happy?_ A smile flashes across her face and she looks up, _they're drunk. They want a party._ A smirk moves over his mouth, _then let them party. Henry's asleep, we're happy, they're happy. Elijah is retreating to his room. We could go all night, if you wanted.  
_A devilish look flashes through her eyes and she skips back over to Rebekah, pulling her from her seat and dragging her to the speakers. She puts on some music, immediately making Rebekah beam as the girls move to the beat, laughing as they hop around, their limbs going wild as they twirl their hair. Kol jumps up, turning the music up as he hands Caroline half a bottle of beer, "Come on, Care. _-hic-_ If we're drunk _-hic-_ so are you _-hic-_." She laughs, downing the half bottle in one impressively as he stumbles for more.  
He keeps handing her the bottles, laughing as she chugs them back, sharing with Rebekah as both blondes get very drunk. "Nik, _-hic-_ Rebekah _-hic-_ is _-hic-_ drunk _-hic-_. You should _-hic- _send her away so _-hic-_ it's us and Caroline left -_hic-_" Klaus shakes his head, ignoring the intoxicated hiccupping of his younger lightweight brother, choosing to watch Caroline's body move in a hypnotic way.  
She laughs, Rebekah stumbling around slightly but keeping up with Caroline. Kol begins to join in, waving the beer above his head as he moves around the girls, centering himself more around Caroline than his sister. As Caroline and Rebekah sing the words to some song he's never heard (but likes) he downs a beer. He hasn't realised, but he only drinks when she does, except he drinks a whole bottle as she drinks half. He watches the trio of lightweights dance around the cabin-like lounge to the thumping music, his ears faintly picking up Henry's peaceful sleeping breaths. He looks at the table next to him, swapping beer for something stronger; scotch. His eyes meet Caroline's and she beams at him, still dancing with Rebekah and Kol.  
_Come dance!  
Caroline, you're drunk. I'm not dancing.  
Why not? You love The Maine.  
I don't love them.  
You have a little man crush on them.  
I do not!  
Oh come on, Nik, you know all the lyrics to every song they've done! This one's one of your favourites!  
_The song changes, the intro to one of his genuinely favourite song playing. _Caroline, you're not dragging me up to dance with you. _She flashes in front of him, dragging him from the seat as the music picks up. She walks back, her finger waving suggestively for him to follow as she winks at him playfully. Her hips sway in time to the music and he joins her in the centre of the room. As Klaus finishes his bottle of scotch, a buzz runs through him and he feels a rush though him. He loosens up, dancing with Caroline, his hips moving with hers as their arms move together with fingers laced together. She turns from him, turning to Kol and jokily dancing with him, her blonde curls flying around.  
"What-" Rebekah asks, stumbling back in, carrying more alcohol from the kitchen. She decides to be unoffended by Caroline's change of dance partners. She collapses on the sofa next to Kol's now passed out body, laughing at him as the song changes again, to something more grittier. She lies back, closing her eyes as she sings the lyrics. Caroline and Klaus begins dancing rough, their moves becoming dirtier as his hands roam her body, moving under her skirt as his fingers trace up her thighs.  
Rebekah collapses, her arm dropping as she finally goes under. Klaus feels the way Caroline's hips move in the most devilish way against him before turning and continuing her dancing facing him. Their lips brush together a few times but never meet, their attention on the dirty dancing as her hands run down his stomach over his shirt, her body rolling against his. He begins snaking his hands over her hips, sliding under her shirt and feeling the bare skin underneath. A gasp escapes her, her lips brushing his and he growls, pulling her to him to crush his lips to hers. Their mouths greedily move together, their tongues fighting furiously for dominance as his fingers unhook the back of her bra. Her fingers slide over his hips, above his belt, to his back, her fingers sliding under the waistband of his jeans.  
A throat clears in the doorway and they break apart, turning to see Elijah's raised eyebrows. Klaus pulls Caroline back in to him after she stumbles back, giggling with a red blush on her cheeks. "I'm fine, 'Lijah! _-hic- _Go to bed!" Rebekah hiccups, rolling on to her face off the sofa. Caroline and Klaus burst in to hysterics, both of them stumbling back on to the sofa behind them, unable to stand up under the influence of the alcohol. They lean against each other and Elijah sighs, walking over to Rebekah and prizing the bottle form her hand before scooping her up and flashing away.  
He returns a moment later, dragging Kol from the sofa and pulling the limp body against his, holding Kol's arm around his neck. The song changes to something slow and Elijah doesn't return. Klaus rises, holding out a hand to Caroline. She slides her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up. He pulls her in to him gently, swaying their bodies to the music. "I'm so glad I met you, Nik," she smiles, looking up at him. "And I you, Caroline," he smiles back, their bodies moving in perfect small movements to the music. "I don't know what I would have become if I never met you, or if I let you die after you were bitten." She rests her head against his shoulder, sighing pleasantly at his confession. "I love you," he whispers. "I love you, too," she mumbles back, feeling the alcohol pulling her into a drowsy sleep. He scoops her up unsteadily and flashes upstairs to their room, laying her on the bed before flashing downstairs and turning the music off. As he climbs next to her, she snuggles up to him, her eyes dropping in to a deep, alcohol consumed sleep.


	32. Uncle 'Lijah

**AN: Just some cute Uncle 'Lijah fun for Henry and family bonding time. Keeping it light for the New Year's holiday :)**

* * *

Caroline's eyes wake to see Klaus' sleeping face in front of her on the other pillow. His arm is lay loose on her waist and she blinks. She immediately regrets waking up, a thudding in her brain reminding her of last night. _Oh God,_ she thinks to herself, _I'm never dirty dancing with Nik again. That was embarrassing._  
Klaus' eyes drag open and, judging by the grimace, he has a hangover, too. "How do you feel?" He asks hoarsely, the scotch affecting his voice as well as his head. "Like shit," she replies with brutal honesty, turning on to her back and shutting her eyes. "Same, love," he replies, turning on to his own back.  
"I regret loving your siblings," she grumbles, "I took sympathy on the drunken fools and decided to join them." He lets out a small breath of a laugh, wincing as it hurts his head. "How long do vampire hangovers last?" she whines, swiftly pulling the pillow from under her head to cover her face with it. He closes his eyes, turning over and pulling her slowly to him, "No idea, love. I haven't been drunk since before I was turned." She groans quietly, the sound muffled in to the plump cushion. "How about we go back to sleep until we feel better?" He suggests. The pillow rises reluctantly from her scrunched up face and she nods lightly, replacing the pillow under her head as she turns and buries her head in his shoulder.

Elijah wakes to find he's the only 'adult' that isn't sleeping or suffering from a hangover. He walks in to Henry's room, smiling when he sees Henry with his eyes closed, swaying to the quiet music playing from Caroline's phone. He is sat cross-legged on the small double bed, playing with a few teddies and superhero toys.  
He has his arm raised over his head, flying around a small red and yellow man with a metallic shine over his head as his Scooby Doo dog gallops on the bed in his other hand. The superhero flies down, wrestling the giant dog vaguely before claiming a quick victory. "Henry?" Elijah says softly. The small boy's head spins around, his beaming smile facing Elijah's content face. "Uncle 'Lijah?" Henry asks, shuffling to the edge of the bed and dropping off. He runs over and gives Elijah's legs a hug. "Do you want some breakfast?" Elijah asks, ruffling the boy's hair. Henry nods, his nose rubbing against Elijah's knees. He runs back to the bed grabbing the not-so-defeated Scooby doll and running back, taking Elijah's hand as he leads the boy down to the kitchen.

Henry sits gnawing at his food as he stabs at it. "Don't play with your food, Henry," Elijah smiles, sitting opposite the small boy. He sighs in a typical childlike way and tears at the bacon, chewing the crispy strips quickly before swalling. "Very nice, Uncle 'Lijah, thank you," the boy says, shovelling the food in to the small mouth impressively. "Your welcome, Henry," Elijah replies, taking his time with own smaller breakfast, since he didn't really need to eat and it was just for Henry's benefit.  
"Where's mummy and daddy?" Henry asks once he's finished, his sparkling green eyes falling on to Elijah's face. "Asleep," Elijah sighs, rising and taking the empty plates to the sink, "They were tired after a late night with your Uncle Kol and Auntie Bekah." Elijah lets out a small sigh of victory, glad Henry accepted his answer and jumped from the stool and ran in to the lounge.  
Elijah looks over at the corner of the counter, the stack of empty alcohol bottles piled high and out of sight. The television turns on quietly, the very faint sounds whispering through to the kitchen.  
Once the plates are clean, he moves to the lounge with Henry, sitting next to the boy. Elijah, the business manager and formal role model of the Originals, lets Henry sit on his lap, the child's back leaning on his stomach as the small feet kick out. "Would you like to turn the volume up?" Elijah asks, listening to Henry's humming to the tune of the show. "No, let mummy and daddy sleep longer," he sighs, swaying his head from side to side.  
And that's what they do. Uncle 'Lijah and Henry watch cartoons for hours until Auntie Bekah, Uncle Kol, mummy and daddy walk downstairs.

They all watch TV and talk all day, not bothering to think of the outside world or anything other than them. Stories of the Original's pasts are thrown around, sibling rivalry and taunting filling the room with laughter as they bond. Caroline teaches them of the modern ways; holidays, games, technology, movies, books and tv shows. They watch Twilight (which begins a debate on human portrayal of vampires that Caroline brilliantly wins with her argument 'she wrote it from a dream she had and humans aren't exactly taught that vampires are _real_ in school') and a bunch of Christmas films that fill the entire day and evening until they send Henry to bed and retire themselves.


	33. Snow

Caroline wakes up in Klaus' protectively tight arms. She turns around carefully, feeling his sleeping breath dancing over her bare shoulder and then her naked chest. Their hearts line up diagonally, which for some reason makes them beat quicker. Her eyes meet his, surprised to find them open but his breath still as if he were asleep.  
"How long have you been awake?" She sighs, shuffling in to him more. "About an hour," he lies, knowing very well he has been awake for a lot longer than that, maybe four or five hours actually. "It's creepy that you can pretend to be asleep but you're just watching me," she teases, her hand rubbing soothingly up and down his side. "I'd spend an eternity watching over you, Caroline," he says, kissing her forehead. "There's a difference between watching someone and watching _over_ them, Nik," she says, prodding his side playfully with one finger. He shrugs, pressing their lips together. "I have a suprise for you," he smirks, "Get dressed and meet me outside in twenty minutes." She opens her mouth to protest but he flashes off, disappearing in to the bathroom down the hall.  
She looks at the clock on her phone, _11:40._ That was about twenty minutes, she decides, lacing up the bulky military boots and pulling on a thick navy coat that pinches in at the waist with ruffles running down the front. She fastens the large buttons, and walks through the house, glad to hear Kol distracting Henry in her son's bedroom, jabbering away about superheroes and soldiers.  
As she hops on to the bannister, sliding down it like a child, Nik walks out of the lounge. "You couldn't just walk down them, could you, love?" He laughs, shaking his head as she hops off before hitting the raised pole at the bottom. "Nope," she smiles, skipping in front of him, "I couldn't resist." He takes her hand, leading her to the door.  
She smiles wider when she sees his outfit matches hers, loose military style leather boot hang on to his feet, straight black jeans bunching at the ankles, and a leather military style jacket unzipped to reveal a low v-neck unbuttoned to show off the chains and dog tags around his neck. She stifles a laugh at it, their unplanned matching outfits amusing her far too much.  
"Where are you sneaking off to?" Kol asks, raising his eyebrows when they turns around at the door. "I'm taking Caroline in to town, show her what she missed the other night when we stayed here," Klaus says, pulling a face at Kol to tell him to let them go. "Then by all means, Nik, show Caroline the world and I'll sit with your son and play vampires." Kol skips back in to the child's bedroom, literally, and leaves them both frowning with confusion  
They shake it off and he opens the door, revealing a thick blanket of snow covering the view. Her gasp makes him smile and she pulls him out, jumping straight in to the deep snow. She giggles, glad her boots reach halfway up her legs and aren't open and low like Klaus'. He seems unphased, trudging through the snow happily with her as he guides her over the garden to the road.  
Her eyes take in the beauty of the snow covered countryside. The fields opposite the house look like flawless, the skeletal trees surrounding the house dripping with icicles as the thick snow lies on top of the whispy branches. As she trails behind Klaus, she takes the opportunity to gather snow in her hands.  
He feels something cold smash against his back and turns around in shock, snow smashing against the side of his neck as Caroline woops in victory. He blinks in shock for a second before it registers. He bends forward, copying her movements and watching her as she gallops effortlessly through the snow in her light clothes on her thin, wispy body. He hurls the perfectly made ball at her, hitting her in the thigh as she dives out of the way with a laughing squeal. He didn't even see her throw it, but snow hits him in the collarbone, flaking under his shirt and freezing his skin.  
He jumps back, shaking his shirt to rid himself of it as it melts against his skin in to freezing water droplets. She laughs, taking this as her chance to throw one at the top of his head, hitting the fluffy ball perfectly in the middle of his head. A playful growl escapes him and he straightens, ignoring the cold water on him as he pushes through the snow after her. She jumps, charging through the fluffy flakes almost with ease as he struggles behind her. He jumps, removing his feet from the snow, and grabs her, pushing them in to the thick blanket of cushioning snow. He turns so, if it did hurt, he took the force of the fall, his hands managing to tickle her through the thick material of her coat.  
He grabs a handful of snow, shoving it under her shirt and freezing her chest before grabbing another and freezing her stomach with it. She shrieks at the icy feel of the snow and his frosty hands in between laughing, rolling away from him and glaring as she dives her body on to him, scooping the snow around him on to his face. He laughs, spluttering the cold fluffy piles from his mouth and lifts his head, shaking it from him. He throws snow on her face, which leaves her staring at him with an open mouth.  
"Don't start something that you can't win, love," he teases, inspecting her perfect face. Her pale skin is coloured with red cheeks, the cold getting to her face. Snow flakes and water droplets lie in her hair, eyebrows and on her eyelashes. There's a few on her lips and he kisses them away, his cold nose pushing against hers as he nuzzles them together. She pulls back with a huge grin on her face, looking at him. His hair is covered with snow and water droplets, making the short hair curl slightly. His stubble has collected it, too, making him look super festive and sexy at the same time. His hands push her up as he rises effortlessly to his feet, dropping her in front of him. They've only made it to the bottom of the garden, so he kisses her cold lips quickly before grabbing her hand and leading her down the road quickly to the town.


	34. The Question

**AN: Bonus chapter. Give you some feels to reel the New Year in with. Hope it was good, I spend a few days trying to make it right. I fangirled slightly when I wrote it, so I apologise if it is meh.** Also, if I mention Elena in later chapters, it's because I originally meant for her to be in the story but I got bored of her so I killed her when I edited it. Just tell me if I mention her or Damon and I'll fix it. I've lost track of who I've killed.

* * *

Caroline is dragged through the quaint, snow covered town. "I love it here, Nik," she beams, nodding back to the locals that acknowledge the new couple politely.  
A few say mumbled, frozen greeting to them which they both return as they walk down the cobbled back streets of the countryside town.  
Her eyes scan every building, finding each one to look old and unique, fitting in perfectly with the Christmas feel of the day. He stops outside one shop, looking through the window. He nods to someone inside and the display lights up in front of them.  
Fairy lights surround the window as various small light up ornaments spell out the words: 'Marry me, Caroline?' She stands in shock at the sign, and Klaus looks down at her, not knowing whether her face is showing pleasure or fear or something else. "Caroline?" He says, making her turn to him.  
She feels her heart pounding in her chest. After she became a vampire, true love and her fairytale ending vanished from her list of things to do. She didn't think it was relevant. But here he was, her fairytale prince. He was hidden as the beast all along. She just had to stop looking for love, and let it sneak up on her and... pounce! Or in this case, wriggle in a bundle on her doorstep at ten in the morning.  
He pulls a small black box from his pocket, unlinking his arm from hers and getting down on one knee. "I can't imagine living without you," he says, ignoring the small bubbly crowd around them, "Will you marry me and spend forever with me?" He opens the small box to reveal a dazzling ring, but Caroline doesn't look away from his eyes. He loves her for that.  
The small crowd 'aww' at them and she nods, staring at him wide eyed. "Yes," she whispers. He shoots up, picking her up and spinning her in a tight embrace before releasing her and kissing her lips quickly as the crowd clap. "I love you," he grins, sliding the ring on to her finger. "I love you, too," she whispers, still in utter shock at his proposal. The woman in the doorway of the shop, who watched with delight, walks over to congratulate them. They thank her, Klaus more than Caroline for once, and she grins at them, her frail old self looking at the couple one last time before walking in to her shop. A few random people from the crowd congratulate them before they return to their days, smiling at the wonderful event that happened in their small town. "I'm so glad you said yes," he laughs to himself as they walk down the cobble street. She shakes her head, joining his laugh as he continues, "I was afraid you'd decline and I'd have to hide in shame from the world." She leans against his arm, her head on his shoulder, "I'd never do that to you, Nik, I love you too much. Of course I'm going to say yes when the love of my life proposes to me... Especially at Christmas with such a beautiful ring." She looks at her finger, the perfectly shaped white diamond surrounded by the array of tiny black diamonds and blue opals.

"DID SHE SAY YES?!" Rebekah shouts when they return, flashing to them and grabbing Caroline's hand, squealing at the beautiful ring on her finger. "I'll take that ear piercing noise as a yes," Kol says sarcastically, "Excuse me for not congratulating you yet, but I can't feel anything in my ears."  
He walks over to the couple and Rebekah turns to him, "You're not supposed to feel your ears, Kol." He pretends not hear her and pulls a face, as if wanting her to repeat it louder. She slaps him in the arm and returns her attention to Caroline, pulling the startled girl from her brothers to the lounge.  
Klaus pulls his jacket off and hangs it up, ignoring Caroline and Rebekah excitedly reliving the proposal. "Who knew you had it in you, eh, Nik?" Kol teases, nudging the older brother with his elbow playfully. "Dont' ruin my mood, Kol," Klaus sighs, strolling lazily in to the kitchen where Henry and Elijah wait for some explanation. "Caroline accepted my proposal and we're going to get married," he says, picking up Henry and spinning him around in the air. Henry, who has no idea what's going on, happily laughs at the chance to play with his daddy, especially if he's happy like now. Caroline skips in, sliding on the hardwood floor in her socks so her hip bumps in to Klaus'. He bumps her back, handing Henry to her as she laughs. Elijah and Kol exchange a look of 'Oh God, what's going on' before looking back at the elated couple that are now tickling Henry so he squeals and gurgles his laugh with protests. The brothers sigh and leave, removing themselves from the new family. As Caroline places Henry on the bar stool, he gawps at her ring, "Pretty ring, mummy." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Yep, it's very beautiful," she beams. A sudden realisation hits her and she grabs her phone from the counter in front of Henry. "Will I get reception here?" She asks, waving her phone around in the air, lazily leaning against the island counter. "Not if you stay int he kitchen, love," he laughs, watching her face scrunch up in adamant determination not to move from her family. "Try the bedrooms," he suggest, kissing her temple before she slides her feet across the floor in a huff to search for signal.  
She sits on the large bench under their bedroom window, her legs dangling outside into the cold winter air.  
Snow is lightly falling, giving the day an even more magical feeling. Her phone shows that it is almost two in the afternoon, so she figures that it should be early morning for her mom. She taps in a number, hesitantly hovering over the call button.  
"Nervous?" A quiet voice says behind her. His arms wap around her waist and she nods, leaning back in to his chest as she marvels at how relaxing his accent can be when it isn't making her knees go weak with suggestive words. "I'll tell you a secret then," he smirks, kissing her temple before continuing. "Your parents already know that I intended on proposing."  
She turns around and frowns, wanting an explanation. "The day I left flowers for you, back in Mystic Falls, all over the house and by your bed," he blushes, "I went to your mother. She came with me to meet your father and we explained our relationship and the strange situation. Then I asked them both for your hand in marriage, since I'm old fashioned and a gentleman. Your parents seemed to like that I asked permission and, as your mother put it, was not trying to 'steal their baby from them'."  
Caroline blushes, but her smile never falters, in fact, it grows. "Thank you," she whispers, leaning up and kissing him quickly on the lips. "For being perfect," she adds. He smiles at that, bringing her in to a deep kiss for several minutes before realising what she was supposed to be doing.  
Damn, she can really get lost in him, she thinks as she turns from him. "Do you want me to stay?" He asks, his hands holding her hips. "No, we'll probably be screaming and I have a few other girly calls to make about it," she smiles, glad he's so supportive and... him. "Alright, love," he kisses her temple before reluctantly sliding his hands from her hips as she sits back up. She waits for him to shut the door behind him to press the call button. She listens to the agonisingly taunting ring that means she's being connected, swinging her feet in her fluffy baby blue socks against the wall as nerves rattle through her again. The ringing cuts off, replaced by her mother's voice. "Caroline? I've missed you so much! Why didn't you call me before now? Is something wrong? You haven't been kidnapped again have you? Where's Klaus? What's happened? It's nine in the morning, why are you- Oh, wait, it's the afternoon for you never-"  
"Moooooommmm," Caroline groans with a laugh, "I'm fine. I've missed you, too but it's been hectic for the past couple of days. I've never left Mystic Falls before and suddenly I've moved to a new country. I forgot to call, okay? And nothing is wrong. Everything is... Perfect. I've not been kidnapped again, don't worry. Nik would never let that happen, especially after the Tyler incident. He's downstairs... Well, he should be but he's probably listening in behind the door or something. Yes, it is the afternnon here. And what's happened is..." She takes a deep breath, preparing herself to say it in a proper sentence for the first time. "He proposed!" Her voice comes out in an excited squeal and it takes a moment for her mom to figure it out.  
"Wait, he did? OH MY GOD, MY BABY'S ENGAGED! STEFAN! STEFAN, GET DOWN HERE!"  
"What, what's wrong?" She hears Stefan's muffled voice call out.  
"He proposed to Caroline!"  
"Wait... WHAT?! When? How?... WHAT?" Caroline laughs as Stefan switches between excited best friend to over-protective brother in his questions.  
"Mom, put me on speaker!" Caroline shouts, knowing Liz has moved the phone from her ear. She listens for a click before continuing and telling them the (almost) whole sotry of their few days here, leaving out any details her mom and 'brother' wouldn't really want to hear. Her mom lets out an excited shriek, clapping her hands and, probably, hugging Stefan by the sounds of his sudden grunt he lets out after congratulating her. She hears sniffles coming from Liz and decides to change topic, talking about nothing in particular for about half an hour before saying goodbye to call Bonnie.  
"Care?" Bonnie yawns.  
"I'm sorry I woke you, but I have something to tell you," Caroline grins, not actually caring that she woke her best friend up.  
"Better be good," she grumbles.  
"Aww, I miss you, too," she laughs, feeling tears pricking her eyes as the memories of her old life flood back. Suddenly arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in to a comforting embrace. "I could feel you getting emotional," he whispers.  
"Is Klaus there?" she asks, probably hearing his muffled voice.  
"Yeah, but I have AMAZING news to tell you," She waits as she, most likely, gives the phone a curious glance and ask what it is.  
"Nik proposed," She squeals, curling in to his hold that tightens around her body. She pulls the phone from her ear as she screams excitedly, making her and Klaus laugh. "I suppose that's good, then?" he jokes as she cautiously brings it back to her ear. She swats his hand on her stomach playfully and he nuzzles his nose in to her neck.  
"How? When? Where? Was it romantic? He better have done it properly! Did he-"  
"Woman," she sighs, "Shut up and let me tell you!" Then, she found herself telling Bonnie the story, before hearing plenty of stories back. She then rang her dad, Matt, and even Jeremy, who was with April in an early 'study' session, since she needs to reconnect with school. She didn't question it, though, and she was done by half four.  
"That took a lot longer than I expected," she sighs, dropping her head back on to his shoulder. Halfway into the conversation with her overprotective father that switched between her and Klaus, he sat down next to her on the bench, leaning against the wall with his legs open slightly. She sat in the space between his legs, leaning on his chest as he watched, commenting quietly or silently, singing lyrics in his head so she could hear, sending very graphic images in to her mind so she'd lose track of where she was, or kissing her to distract her. The next calls were made short and simple, the announcement, congratulations and excuses to leave.  
Her head whips around to Klaus' cocky smirk and she slaps his chest, moving to climb out of his lap. He grabs her, pulling her back in to him roughly so the message sinks in. "My siblings took Henry out so they didn't have to hear the same conversation repeated," he whispers in to her ear, trailing kisses down to her shoulder. She pulls the window closed before sinking in to his kisses, closing her eyes so she can focus on him. The door downstairs opens and they both groan with frustration, only to hear Kol's amused laughing downstairs. "Ruin something, did we?" He calls up. Klaus growls angrily, the wolf in him needing to claim Caroline, his emotions excellerated by the proposal. Caroline flashes to the door, throwing it open and launching something down the hall. Klaus frowns, realising it was only a cushion from the bench, as she storms out, screaming at Kol. "Why did you come back on your own, Kol? We just wanted some private time since we just fucking got engaged!" He hears Kol's laughing cut off by a scream and a yell, so he decides to investigate. He flashes to the door, proud to see Caroline punching Kol in the torso and arms as she pins him down. He keeps laughing though, a baby vampire couldn't possibly hurt him with punches like that. Klaus pulls her up, laughing as she kicks Kol in the crotch before calming down and letting Klaus put her down. Kol's pain soon subsides but he guards his crotch once he stands back up. "Well that was certainly entertaining," Kol laughs. He flinches when Caroline and Klaus growl at him, more for Klaus than the thin girl that had tackled him earlier. Caroline throws her arms out dramatically in a huff and spins, turning to the stairs and stamping to them heavily. "Well done, Kol, you pissed off the bride!" She shouts, hopping on the bannister and sliding down lazily. "You're not the bride yet, love," Klaus reminds her. "Soon, Nik. Soon," she replies, waving a finger at him as she heads to the kitchen, knowing he's currently hanging over the landing to watch her walk away. "Well done, Kol, you pissed off the happiest girl in the world." He turns to the smirking younger brother. "Dagger him," Caroline shoutsfrom the kitchen. "Please don't," a voice sighs from the doorway as Rebekah and Elijah return with Henry. They all look to the door, seeing Henry asleep in Elijah's arms as he follows Rebekah in. "That would spoil Christmas," Elijah says flatly, as if he actually doesn't care. "I don't care, to be honest," Rebekah grumbles, taking Henry and heading up the stairs. "He's pissed us off, too," she snaps, barging her shoulder in to Kol as she walks Henry to his room. "What did you do now?" Klaus groans, Kol's smirk fading quickly.


	35. Christmas Part 1

**AN: Long one, but it's a Christmas one. I know. I'm late. Deal with it. Happy New Year, ave some Christmas chapters!  
**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

They all decided to forgive Kol yesterday, giving him another chance since it is meant to be a holiday.  
Henry bounces on the bed, cheering that the house has been decorated in the night and there's presents under the tree.  
Caroline's eyes shoot open, an unimaginable joy rushing through her body as she realises its Christmas day. She throws the covers back, glad she decided to wear a lot of layers last night since it's freezing out of the covers, (Vampires still feel the cold) and pulls on her thick slipper boots before grabbing Henry and racing out of the door.  
She slides down the bannister, making Henry laugh wildly, as the rest of them stumble out of their rooms. She hops down and spins around to the lounge, gasping when she sees the room.

Tinsel and fairy lights border the walls and windows, making the room shine silver and light blue. A huge tree reaches from the floor to the high ceiling, covered with gold, red and white baubles, tinsel and other decorations. Half the room is covered in presents that stack hallway up the wall in piles marked with names.  
Rebekah yawns as she plods down the stairs, wearing a similar sleeping outfit to Caroline. She gasps as she joins them, both girls ignoring the cold as they marvel at the room. Elijah and Kol walk behind the girls, gawping open-mouthed at the transformation, too. "I thought you'd all like it," a smug voice says from the stairs. They all turn to Klaus as he pulls a jumper over his head, descending down the stairs lazily. "Nik?" Rebekah gasps, looking from the room to the 'evil' brother.  
Caroline, however, hands Henry to the half-collected Elijah before running over to Klaus. She jumps at the last second, wrapping her legs around his waist as he catches her hips. Her arms lock around his neck and crushes their lips together excitedly. She pulls away, beaming brightly at him, just like when he proposed. Her eyes shine a glistening blue-green, like the Christmas lights around the room. "I love it," she laughs, sliding her legs from around him as he smiles down at her. "Good, because I did it for you and Henry," he smiles. They stand, lost in their own world, getting lost in the shades of blue of the other's eyes until Kol clears his throat and snaps them back to the rest of them. Caroline blushes, but grabs Klaus' hand, dragging him towards the sofa.  
"So, what do we do?" Kol asks her, looking at the smallest pile with his name on it in a jealous huff. His eyes flick over to the pile marked by Henry's name and scowls at it, noticing that it's bigger than everyone else's put together. As if knowing what he's thinking, Rebekah huffs, "He's a child, Kol, and this is his first Christmas. Of course his pile is bigger than the thousand year old adult vampire." Caroline shakes her head and cuts in before they begin arguing, "We hand out our presents to people until the last one is unwrapped. We assemble anything that needs to be, we watch television until about noon. Then, we begin to cook, then after most of it's ready me and Bekah will go get dressed and we'll have a massive feast that is way too big for us, especially since we don't even need to eat, and we overfill ourselves with food. Then the dessert is brought out and everyone finds room for it. Then we sit in pyjamas regretting the decision to help ourselves to more than we needed and we watch more television. Okay?"  
Kol smiles at her, nodding at her enthusiasm and love for the holiday. As she sits down they all hear a knock on the door. "What the hell?" Caroline frowns, looking up at Klaus' smirk. "Well, love," he says, pulling her back up, "Maybe there'll be enough food." She tilts her head at him as he leads her to the door, stopping halfway when she hears the giggles and hushes behind the door. "Is it-?" She begins, only to be cut off by the door opening to reveal her mom, Matt, Bonnie and Stefan. "CAROLINE!" They all cheer, rushing in to the house around her mom to pull her in to a group hug. She stands in shock, blinking at Klaus as he laughs lightly. Henry totters over curiously, immediately seeing Liz in the door and beaming. "Grandma!" He giggles, running to her.  
She picks him up and pulls him in to a hug, smiling at him as the teenagers release themselves from Caroline. "Merry Christmas, love," Klaus smirks, sensing her overwhelming feelings in his head. She looks finally at her mom, and they crash in to an embrace that is only made by a mother-daughter bond. "Hello, Caroline," Liz whispers, trying to keep Henry in her arms as she pulls Caroline closer. "Mommy," Caroline cries happily, tears streaming down her face as she pulls away. She feels Klaus' arms wrap around her shoulders and the group move in and out of the house, dragging in more present as Kol brings hidden presents for the guests downstairs. "How did you..." Caroline mumbles, looking up at Klaus as they walk in to the lounge.  
He practically waddles around her, keeping his arms around her shoulders as he sways to stop from stepping on her as she shuffles on the hardwood floor in her slippers. "I called your mother and asked her to suprise you," he whispers, spinning them so she sits on his lap as he collapses on to the sofa.  
Liz sits on the floor with Henry and Rebekah. Matt sits next to her, Elijah sitting on the love seat behind him with Bonnie. Kol sits on the sofa with Caroline and Klaus. Caroline smiles at Bonnie as she leans comfortably against Elijah's side, which isn't unnoticed by everyone else as he puts his arm around her shoulders. They spend over an hour just laughing as they open their presents, Caroline and Liz taking turns to help Henry open his. He seems to enjoy it, although he doesn't really understand.  
As Caroline pushes the wrapping paper in to a binbag she curses, "Shit!" Everyone turns to her and Klaus and Liz shout, "CAROLINE!" She jumps and everyone looks at them, although they look at her. "Calm down, I've just dropped my ring in the bag!" She mumbles, dragging it behind her in to the kitchen. Klaus sighs, passing Henry to Liz to help her find it. "You haven't even had it a week yet, love," he laughs as Bonnie and Elijah join the hunt in the large bag. They spend twenty minutes sifting through thorn paper until Bonnie calls out that she's found it. She analyses it with Elijah before handing it back, both very impressed by Klaus' taste and Bonnie seethes with jealousy. Caroline holds a smug look on her face for the rest of the day, catching them all sneaking glances at her finger.

"You sure you aren't going to cook it by accident?" Klaus teases. She opens her mouth in mock insult, holding her left hand over her heart and twirling the ring, "How dare you!" She bumps her hip against his, scooping the brownie mix from the bowl he stirs. "Mmm... I might drop it in so I just have to eat that until I find it," she teases. He smirks, keeping her attention on his face as he dips his finger in the mix before blobbing it on her nose. She giggles, repeating the same to him before warning him, "Don't start something you can't win, love." He scowls at her, but a smile soon creeps up on his face when she kisses the brown chocolatey blob from his nose. He leans down, doing the same to her. "Can you two stop being in love for a few hours and hurry up with the food?" Kol sighs, leaning over Klaus' shoulder and scooping up some mix with a spoon, drizzling it in to his tilted head as he walks away.  
"Well, I think it's cute," Bonnie says. He drops his head and narrows his eyes at her. She smirks at him, shrugging her shoulders as she turns away from him and carries a pot of something across the kitchen. "Can you stop being a stalker for a few hours and help?" Klaus laughs, watching as Kol follows her for food. He flips Klaus the middle finger as he tries to coax Bonnie to give him food. "Kol, go play with Henry," she sighs, turning out of his hold and walking away from him. He huffs, reluctantly spinning on his heels with his arms flying out around him as he trudges back to the lounge. "He's worse than a child," they hear Bonnie grumble to herself with a smile.  
They go back to cooking, the whole family moving around each other in the kitchen and lounge and never getting in the way. Except Kol, but that's normal. As he bothers Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus for something to eat repeatedly as they cook; Elijah, Rebekah and Matt stay in the lounge, watching television with Henry.  
_This is the best Christmas ever. Thank you, Nik._ Caroline thinks, looking at him from under her eyelashes as they cut vegetables opposite each other._  
You're very welcome, love. I'd do anything to see you smile like you have today.  
Oh, shut up. _A blush rushes to her cheeks and he walks over, kissing her temple as his arms wrap around her waist. _We probably look weird, since we're not talking.  
It doesn't matter. People in love don't have to talk to show their affection, love.  
Yes, but they don't stand for about ten minutes in silence as they cook. They have eye contact or some secret quiet language with facial expressions and hand movements.  
Well, we have telepathic conversations. So, I think we beat that by a million times, Caroline.  
_She rolls her eyes and sighs at him. Blushing when she realises that probably sounded sexual or something to everyone else rather than aggrivated like it would with Klaus. "Get out of my head, Nik," she says, nudging him away, "I'm trying not to cook my ring, remember?" He slides his hands from her, holding them up defensively as he stands next to her. Liz and Bonnie exchange glances, knowing something weird was happening between them, but Matt asks the question when he walks in. "What are you talking about, Care?" Caroline stops in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at the wall. _How exactly am I meant to tell my mom and best friends that every time we make love we mark and have secret telepathic conversations?  
_She looks at him for support and he smirks. "I'll leave that to you, love," he says, rising and walking away. "Sure, just make it harder for me to make something up then, why don't you?" She calls after him. He laughs, not looking back at her as she shakes her head. _I have the right mind to purposefully bake this ring! _She turns to the three confused humans in the room with her before he answers. _Don't you dare, Caroline. If you do, I'll make it very hard for you to focus on anything except our possible bedroom activities. _She gulps and looks over to the lounge, her entire face turning red when he turns and winks at her over the back of the sofa.  
"Care, honey," her mom sighs, "I love you but what's going on because you look mentally ill and you've gone bright red." That makes Caroline groan, covering her face with her hands. _Save those noises for tonight, love._ She shoots her head up, glaring at him as he looks over at her. "Me and Nik have telepathic conversations. It's a bonus of marking each other. We've been marking for a while now, so it's a very strong connection. We can feel each other's emotion and know what the other is thinking without needing to. Unfortunately for me, Nik is bullying me about cooking my ring and our relationship. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, she hurriedly says before she flashes behind Klaus and slaps the back of his head with her right hand, quickly flashing back in to the kitchen. She huffs, but is suddenly being flashed through the hallway to the door.  
The large oak door swings open and they collapse in to the three-foot thick snow. She shrieks, her warm body being submerged in to the freezing blanket was definitely not expected. She pushes herself up and turns on her back to look at him smiling over her. He pushes the snow on top of her, tickling her stomach and sides as she wriggles in the white fluff.  
Suddenly a snowball hits him in the arse and he turns to see Henry fall back in to the snow laughing as Kol cheers in a short-lived victory as Bonnie gets him in the face. She laughs at him, "That's for harassing the chefs!".  
Caroline jumps up, tackling Klaus to the floor and shovels snow under his shirt as he hisses at the cold. She straddles his waist, splatting snow all over his torso until he begins tickling her again and she gets hit in the back by Matt. Rebekah runs out to join in. Henry runs around in the chaos, hiding behind his 'fort' he built with daddy as mummy and his aunties hide behind a bigger (and better) fort on the opposite side of the garden.  
Kol, Matt and Klaus wait with snowballs in hand for a moment before all shooting up, only to all be hit with snow the instant they appear. Henry laughs, rolling around as his daddy shakes the snow from his face.  
After an hour and a half of a fully fledged snowball war with wrestling and projectiles, Elijah and Liz call them inside to get ready. Rebekah and Caroline, still in pyjamas, lead the lazily dressed females and Henry up to Rebekah's room as Klaus, also in pyjama bottoms and a jumper, leads the men to the guest room and Kol's room.

Klaus walks in to his own room, smirking as Caroline turns around in her underwear. "Rebekah's room was full," she smiles, turning to him. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asks, his hands resting on her hips as he looks down at her, eyes filling with desire. "I want my dress to be a surprise for you," she says coyly. He nods, grabbing his suit from the wardrobe behind her. "Well then," he sighs, wishing so much he could have her all to himself right now. It's been a few days since he marked her last and it was beginning to make his wolf overprotective and overly possessive of her. "I'll go to Kol's room," he says, kissing her deeply to claim her. She leans in to the kiss, only to break away when someone knocks lightly on the door. "Come in," she sighs, looking over Klaus' shoulder to see Rebekah cautiously pop her head in. "Bonnie needs your advise on something," she mumbles, looking anywhere except for the couple after noticing Caroline's lack of clothes. "I'll be there in a sec, Beks," Caroline says, trying to hold back her laughter at her friends sheepish attitude to them, until she remembers she isn't wearing clothes and bursts in to laughter.  
"Do you just let everyone see you half dressed?" He quizzes, eyes narrowed. "Only the girls and you," she says, tilting her head at him. "Now get out so I can dress," she orders, spinning his shoulders and pushing him to the door. He opens the door and steps out, hearing the door shut behind him as he heads off towards Kol's room.

Bonnie walks down the stairs in a simple black dress that pinches at the waist and flows in a thick skirt to her knees with matching black wedges, hair tied up in a black ribbon, her fringe shaping her face beautifully. She looks elegant, a perfect match for Elijah.  
Klaus taps his foot impatiently, waiting for his girl to come down.  
Rebekah walks down, a black simple dress ruched at the chest with thin straps, pinching her waist before falling down to the floor in a wave. Her hair is perfectly straight down her back, looped under the top layers to keep off her face. She looks up at the top of the stairs a second, winking her eye as feet descend the stairs. As soon as the ruffled roses come in to view, Klaus knows exactly what Caroline is wearing. Her steps echo in his mind with anticipation to see her in that dress.  
The dark skirt stops ruffling at her knees, swapping in to a tight material that hugs her thighs as she walks, showing off her body for him in ways other people would never understand. He watches the dress pull at her curves and feels a growl needing to be released, but holds it back for everyone else's sake. The bow above her hips leads up to the strapless tight top that rounds her chest perfectly. A silver chain hangs from her neck, holding a dark sapphire in a diamond encrusted flower shape.  
The room is completely silent, seeing the transformation Caroline has taken on as her blonde curls are perfectly scooped up on to her head in an artistic bun, two loose waves framing her face. Deep blue eye shadow colours her eyelids, thick black eyeliner shaping her eyes with flicks out to her temples. Her lips are a light pink, a shade darker than her natural colour, and look deliciously kissable.  
She walks with Rebekah to their seats, taking her position between Klaus and her mother. "Caroline," Klaus whispers as her glistening eyes meet his, noticing the look in them proudly. "You look stunning," he finishes, smiling at her in a way she'll never tire of. She smiles back at him bashfully, loving his smile because she knows she's the only one that will ever have him smile like that.

He looks at her, all his love pushes the bad away and she changes him. He sees light everywhere instead of letting darkness consume him and he enjoys it. Her face, her body, her being... She fits him and completes him like nobody else ever will. She looks at him, letting the world fade away for a moment as she floods with care and love this one man, her own feelings reflected in his eyes. All the men at the table roll their eyes as the women smile at each other, all of them choosing to let Caroline and Klaus have a 'moment'. They soon shake themselves from their thoughts, allowing the meal to begin.


	36. Christmas Part 2

As they all sit in the lounge, everyone in pyjamas except for Liz, Klaus, Elijah and Kol. The television is showing a repeat of a Christmas film Henry enjoys, but he's drifting off to sleep in Caroline's arms. "I'll be back in a minute," she whispers to Klaus, climbing off his lap and heading for the stairs.  
She tucks Henry in and he looks up at her with drousy emerald eyes. "Can you sing to me?" He asks. She nods, stroking his head, "What do you want me to sing?" He snuggles up to her when she sits on the bed and he yawns out, "You and daddy have a Christmas song." She frowns slightly before realising what their song is. "You want me to sing our Christmas song to you?" She asks, confused as to why he wants that. "I like that its just for you two," he mumbles, closing his eyes. "Okay, Henry," she smiles, taking a breath to sing. She begins singing quitely, The Maine's Ho Ho Hopefully that she makes Klaus listen to constantly to cheer him up. Yes, he likes The Maine, get over it._  
_"_Ho ho hopefully  
This holiday will make us believe that  
We're exactly where we're supposed to be  
And we're ho ho hoping that we all come back  
And as a matter of fact I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be  
Together by this Christmas tree"  
_Caroline's favourite part is the chorus, and she smiles when Klaus comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist as they sit on the bed.  
Henry's slow breaths let them know he's asleep once she's finished and Klaus pulls her up from the bed to the hall.  
As soon as Henry's door is closed he flashes them over to their bedroom, locking the door behind them. "Nik," she giggles as he pulls her to the bed. As they drop on to the covers, he pulls her on top of him, crushing their smiling lips together. She pushes his lips open with hers and his tongue begins exploring her mouth as he makes the kiss deep and passionate. Everything else disappears as they kiss, their mouths fitting together as if they were made for each other.  
Someone knocks on the door for while, eventually giving up and leaving them with a huff. His hands slide up and down her sides slowly under her shirt, fingers running over her rips and hips as she supports herself with her hands on his chest. More knocking makes her sit up and roll off him with a sigh. She walks over to the door and fakes sleepy eyes as she opens the door.  
"What?" she yawns to her mom. "Everyone misses you both downstairs," Liz says softly, thinking she woke her daughter. Her eyes move over to Klaus sitting up on the edge of the bed, looking at her. Caroline sighs and catches her mom's attention again. "Fine," she mumbles, "I just wanted a nap." She watches her mom walk down the hall before returning to Klaus' lap, the door shutting behind her, a smile covering her face as she kisses him.  
He holds her to him, hands resting on her hips as he returns the kiss. She pulls back, staring at him with a radiant, blissful look on her face. "I love you," she whispers, kissing his stubbled cheek. "I love you, too," he replies, cupping her face and tilting her head to bring his lips to her forehead. "Come on," she sighs, grabbing a jumper of Klaus' as she heads out of the door. He sighs, the wolf inside him needing time with her alone. _Come on, Nik, we have all night and tomorrow to be alone. Lets have some family time.  
Alright, love, but I can't say I'm happy about sharing you.  
Oh, shut up and get down here.  
_He flashes down the stairs and stops behind her in the hall, holding her hips as they walk back in to the lounge to the rest of them to 'have some family time'. The rest of them are heading back to Mystic Falls tomorrow before a snow storm traps them in England, so Caroline makes sure to give them the best Christmas, keeping up her side of the bargain and showing the Originals all the Christmas games and Christmas films they can handle.

She wakes up the next morning to see them off, the whole morning ending up being an emotional rollercoaster for her. She finds it's harder to watch people leaving than it is to be the one leaving. Everyone plays nice for the rest of the day, keeping their arguments to a minimum and being kind to her so she doesn't cry on them.  
When she collapses in to bed late at night, she falls in to a deep sleep, only knowing that she's got everything she ever wanted, even if most of her family is in a different country to her, she still has it all.


	37. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

"Of course you wanted a Christmas wedding in England," Rebekah sighs, watching a few compelled men clearing the garden of snow from the window. "I'm sorry, but it's been a year, everything is planned and I couldn't wait any longer!" Caroline defends, looking at Rebekah in the mirror as she pushes the last pin to her hair. "You don't have a lot of patience for a vampire, you know, Care," Rebekah teases, adjusting the pin so it isn't visible. Caroline huffs, "Only for this! I could wait years for everything except Nik. Especially marrying him." She sees Rebekah's smile grow at that and the other blonde nods. "I understand. I can't wait to see Matt again," she admits, looking at Caroline in the mirror.  
"If you tell any of my brothers that I said that, I'll ruin your dress," she threatens. Caroline mimes locking her mouth and nods at Rebekah, admiring the perfectly curled hair, pinned back off her face with a headband of black. "Time for the dress," Bonnie giggles, walking in to the room carrying a long white gown, Matt appearing behind holding the train with a small smile. "You're going to look like a princess," Bonnie assures.  
"Or a gypsy," Kol smirks, his head appearing in the door. "KOL!" Rebekah shouts, lobbing a makeup brush at the younger brother as he flashes away. "The boy is an idiot," Rebekah complains, walking over to the door to collect the brush.

"She's no even got the dress on yet and she looks beautiful," Kol teases, appearing next to Klaus at the makeshift alter. Klaus' hands are behind his back, his fingers playing with the tails on his black suit. Kol adjusts the white miniature calla lily in Klaus' lapel.  
Klaus straightens his black bowtie under the white shirt collar. "Shut up, Kol, and leave me alone," Klaus growls, nerves very evident on his face as he looks around. "Are you nervous, Niklaus?" Elijah asks, sounding more concerned than taunting. "Quite, actually, yes," he admits, tapping his foot as he drums his fingers on his opposite hand. "Well, so is she," Kol says comfortingly. "Really?" Klaus says, turning to the younger brother. "Yes, she won't show it though, she's strong. Bonnie mentioned that Caroline was panicking last night that something would happen, but Bonnie has put up a spell to keep anything negative out of a fifty mile radius to ease Caroline's mind," Elijah answers. Kol smiles lightly and disappears.  
Klaus still drums his fingers on the back of his hand, looking now at Elijah for more support. "Niklaus, nothing will go wrong," Elijah's sighs, "If it does, you'll fix it or move past it." Liz walks out in a black pants suit, sticking to her authoritative ways as she checks everything for Caroline.  
"Is she okay?" Klaus asks as she walks up to them. "She's nervous as hell but refuses to show it to anyone," she sighs, "She sent me out here to double check everything. Is everyone here?" Elijah nods and she smiles. "Shall we, then?" Liz asks Klaus. He takes a deep breath, nodding. "Don't worry, Klaus, you're part of the family already, with or without a marriage," she smiles, patting his shoulder before walking away. "See, Nik, nothing to worry about," Kol shouts from the door. "Kol, please escort Caroline here," Elijah sighs loudly, addressing the brother across the garden.  
"Niklaus, everything is going to go well, I assure you," Elijah tries, noticing Klaus' shifting eyes trying to find an escape. "I've never been so close to true happiness before, Elijah. Forgive me if I'm wary of it all going to shit," he hisses, looking in to the woods for anything at all that could jump out. Elijah rolls his eyes, letting them fall on the door. His mouth opens slightly as the orchestra begin playing. Klaus straightens, wanting desperately to look, but remembering how she scolded him at the rehearsal for it. Elijah composes himself, turning his open mouth in to a content small smile.

Rebekah walks out first in a black short dress with white accessories of ribbon and silk. The top half hugs her bodies, holding over one shoulder, before falling in ruffled waves to her knees. A white fluffy shawl covers shoulders and black heels give her added height. Her escort is Stefan, which she is not very happy about, since she'd rather have Matt.  
They split off, Rebekah taking her place as bridesmaid as Stefan takes his place as one of Klaus' best men.  
The music fills everyone's ears, changing to accompany the bride as she appears in the door. People gasp as they see her, and Klaus has to physically dig his nails in to his hand to resist turning around to her. Elijah's face says it all for him, the normally composed or slightly emotional man he knows falls, leaving a gawping amazed man in his place. "She looks beautiful, Niklaus," Elijah whispers, his eyes never leaving Caroline as she smiles at him.

Her veil covers her face, but her makeup is light and matches the white surroundings and dress perfectly. She links arms with Kol, smiling up at him through the veil before they walk down the aisle. She feels everyone's eyes on her, but her own are focused on Klaus.  
Excitement, fear and love all bubble up inside her and she feels weak, her stomach fluttering with nerves. Bonnie and Henry walk five steps behind her, holding her train to keep it flat with one hand as Bonnie keeps hold of Henry's other hand.  
She sighs with relief when Klaus can't resist but turn to her. His eyes landing on her and his mouth dropping as he takes it all in. A few people aww and giggle at him, but he ignores it, focusing only on her radiant beauty.  
She smiles at him under the veil as he looks at her full dress. The arms are tight, a white cropped jacket keeping her warm. Small detailed black sequins and beads create spirals and waves down to her waist, fading softly in to a thick black lace waistband, looped with a bow at the back. Her blonde curls sit around her shoulders, trailing down her back under the longer veil sheet at the back. A black headband of small black diamond lilies holding it in place.  
A black and blue hummingbird broach holds her single strap to the straight low neckline, the eye catching his attention. As she nears him, he sees a red heart shaped gem in place of it's eye. Her skirt falls down at her hips in layers, a line of black silk leading from the bow to the end of her trail. Black flowers scatter up from the rim and along the trail. An onyx sits on her chest, connected by a silver chain around her neck, a silver eccentric cross encasing it magnificently, minute black diamonds dotted in the silver. She reaches his side, Kol leaving her to stand with Stefan as Henry and Bonnie lie the track down. Henry waddles over to Klaus, who happily picks him up but eventually passes him to Kol.  
"I told you not to look back at me," she whispers as Elijah clears his throat. "I'm glad I did," he whispers back. Elijah starts, replacing the usual religious speech with words of his own, talking of a 'true forever' and 'eternal love' for ten minutes before addressing the couple.  
"Do you have the rings?" He asks, looking at Kol for a second. He steps forward, winking at Caroline as he places the rings in their hands. Klaus takes a deep breath as Elijah tells him to say his vows. "Caroline," he says quietly, nerves shattering him. She squeezes his shaking hand with hers to comfort him before he continues. "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd spend the rest of my eternity with a woman like you. You've made me a better man, more than you'll probably understand, and I thank you for that. I promise to spend forever making you realise how wonderful you are. How beautiful, strong, kind and perfect you are. I love you, and I'm glad you gave me a chance, because I can honestly say you've changed my life. And I love you, no matter what, and I always will. I can't bear the thought of losing you and I will protect you and love you until the end of time itself."  
He slides the ring on to her finger, above the extravagant engagement ring. The rings fit together, sliding together to form an eternity symbol with the gems. A black onyx sits in between white diamonds on a silver band, the monochrome making the colours of her other ring stand out brighter. She stares back up in to his eyes and he squeezes her hand, his nerves now flooding out as hers overpower her.  
"Nik," she smiles, pushing her shakes away, "I never imagined marrying someone with this much love between us. You've made me realise there's a whole world outside of Mystic Falls, and I wouldn't want to see it without you. I will spend forever with you, being a family and loving you until the end of everything, and even after that. You've changed me, made my life easy for the first time ever. I love you, you're perfect to me. I will never leave your side, not ever."  
She slides the thick silver band on his finger, a small diamond in the middle with words scrawled in fancy writing around it: Forever and Always. Two thin swords cross over the diamond, protecting it from damage. He looks up at her as snow begins to drift down from the white sky, twirling in the light wind to add to the blissful magic in the air. "I pronounce you vampire and wife," Elijah smirks, "You may now kiss the bride."  
Klaus carefully pulls the veil from her face, folding it over the headband to get it out of the way before cupping her face in his hands. He brings their lips together and a chorus of clapping begins, a few cheers erupting over it. Her hands hold on to his wrists, her thumbs stroking the backs of his hands. Her cold lips press against the warmth of his, his stubble lightly scratching her chin and their noses pressing together lightly. He pulls back, both of them taking a light breath before opening their eyes to see the other's. His hands move reluctantly from her face and she locks their fingers together as he turns her towards the house again.  
After an evening of celebrations, the Mikaelson family and Caroline's makeshift family finally fall asleep in odd places, alcohol or exhaustion overpowering them so they simply nod off.

"Caroline Mikaelson, are you ready to leave?" Klaus asks at the door, turning to Caroline. She waves a hand at him, her face still buried in her arm as she slumps on the kitchen counter. "You know you're a vampire, right?" He laughs, "Just drink some blood and it'll go away." She looks up at him, her hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. She scowls at him, "Niklaus Mikaelson. As a newly wed and a nineteen year old, I refuse to simply remove my pain from alcohol over consumption. It is a part of life and I fully intend on hating it." She slides off the stool, dragging her torso and arms from the island counter as she steps towards him lazily. "And I've already had three bags," she mumbles, walking through the open door towards the car.  
She said her goodbyes yesterday, knowing everyone would be asleep when they were leaving. The hardest part of leaving was knowing her mom and her friends wouldn't be there, since they were returning to Mystic Falls in a couple of days. "One more couldn't hurt," he offers. "Nope," she sighs, "But then I think I'd get a blood hangover, so lets not go there." He lets out a laugh, pulling the bags on to his shoulder as he follows her.  
"Rome, here we come," she says sarcastically, slumping in to the passenger's seat as she pulls her hood over her face. "Yes, love, I'm sure Rome is shaking in it's boots at the thought of us," he laughs, chucking the bags in the back before flashing to his door. "They should be," she smirks, "We're on a honeymoon. A lot of bed shaking and fangs. Lots of blood sharing. Lots of hungry, hot sex. Lots of pizza. Oh my god, pizza. Yum, I want pizza!"  
He shakes his head, starting the car. "I have no idea whether you're drunk or you've been holding out on me until we married, but you're babbling and you just jumped from sex to pizza in an instant," he laughs. She shrugs and yawns, "Everyone loves sex and everyone loves pizza. And yes, I'm still a little drunk but I mostly just want to sleep off the hangover, so, goodnight." He stifles a yawn as he pulls out, promising her the world and showing it to her were very different. One meant words, the other meant action. But Klaus was more than willing to act if it meant he had her forever.


End file.
